Naruto: Sono Houto: MSK Sequal
by writinishmehlife13
Summary: Remember Shin and Netai? Well, they're back. Becoming genines is hard work... its even more stressful when your godfather is your sensei. Years have passed, and yet the hate between Sasuke and Itachi still burns. Blood, Kyuubi, and choices. All in one.
1. Deidara's Legacy

1章  
CHAPTER ONE

デイダラ遺産  
Deidara's Legacy

A woman walked alone and carefully as she neared this somewhat military base. She had a bundle in her arms, as she kept it close to her chest. She wasn't a shinobi, no far from it. Her sad eyes scanned around what seemed to be a deserted area. Only until she felt a small poke at her neck. She turned her head, as she looked at a arm that connected the kunai that was inches away from her throat. Her eyes slowly traveled up the arm as she saw the face of Kisame. "Please, don't kill me." She managed to say. Her voice was soft and small as she looked up towards the shark man. Kisame grunted as his lips turned into an evil grin. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your life now." He asked, his arm steady as ever. The woman held the bundle closer to her chest, as she breathed in causing the bundle and her chest rise as she breathed out. "Because, I have something very important to Deidara-san."

Kisame's grin faded as his face was full with puzzlement. He didn't believe this woman. "Please, I have no where else to look. I must see Deidara-san." She pleaded. Kisame blinked towards her. Deidara had been dead for years, how could this woman have something important to him? He never knew Deidara was actually straight. Kisame didn't sense any false ways from this woman, only fear. She looked as if she were going to go on the verge of crying, even her eyes from before he made that prediction looked as if she had cried for hours.

Kisame sighed as he looked at this woman. She was ragged, a random one too, just popping out of no where saying that she had something important to Deidara. "Follow me." Kisame said as he lowered his kunai and placed it back into his holster as he turned his back and walked back towards the base. It wasn't like him to actually showed pity, he didn't know why, but the words just seemed to slip out. The woman sighed, as she was more calmer now. As they walked through a stone arch and then walked through some thresholds. The halls were quiet and cold, which caused the baby in her arms to suddenly wake up from their slumber and make a little whine. The woman's head sharply turned towards the baby as she would huskily have the baby quiet down.

Kisame didn't really care, well... it just stunned him hearing such a noise. He continued to walk through the doors, as he turned instead of walking straight. "Over here." He said, his tone expressionless. The woman also turned as she continued to follow the marine man and then they stopped. He knocked on a certain door as he said. "Leader?" He asked. You could hear from the other side of the door a deep sigh as he asked. "What, Kisame?" His tone was irritated, as if Kisame had disturbed his peace. "There's someone here that is... somewhat very important." Kisame answered back. The other man from the other side of the door seemed to be hesitant, as he thought it was another ninja wanting to take a place in the Akatsuki. "Come in then, Kisame." He approved.

Before Kisame opened the door he whispered to the woman. "Just play cool." She nodded, and with a twist of the knob he opened the door and walked in. Of course, blocking the woman to come inside the room as he wasn't yet ready to show that it was another female. "Well, Kisame, you've come to show me someone important, who is it?" The man asked as he sat by a somewhat desk. Kisame then moved to the side, as the woman came into view and Kisame pointed a finger towards her. "This woman, Leader."

The man known as Pein who quirked an aburn brow as his unique eyes fell on the woman. His piercings were in view as there was silence between everyone. Kisame lowered his hand as his eyes darted from the woman to Pein. "Tell me, woman, what makes you so important to disturb me?" He asked her. She was about to speak as the baby made another loud whine that bounced off the walls. She felt rushed as she then once again hushed the young infant down. Looking back towards Pein who seemed a bit frustrated she'd finally answer. "I have... something very important to Dediara-san." Pein blinked at her, as he too took in the same reaction as to not believing her. "Deidara's been dead for years, how could you have something very important to him?" He asked.

It was going to be a long story, and she would either have to tell it all in one sitting or bit by bit. She sighed as she breathed out. As she was about to answer, the baby in her arms made another wail. Her eyes grew, as the wail seem to answer Pein's question all together. She clutched the bundle closer to her, as she dared not to look up towards Pein. She then continued. "They are threatening to kill me." No one was really sure about who 'they' was, but it seemed quite obvious it could mean the people in her village.

Her voice trembled, and she felt a tear rolled down her cheek. Pein and Kisame showed no sign of emotion but took in deep thought. Deidara hadn't not only left a scarred young woman, but one that was alone and scared and seemed that no one cared for her. "So, that's why you've come here?" Pein asked as he broke from his thoughts. The woman tried to calm herself down, as she slowly slid to her knees, crying into the bundle. She nodded her head slowly She slowly looked up towards Pein who just looked down at her.  
"Please, I could care less about my own safety." She'd slowly say as her arms would hold out the bundle towards Pein. He just quirked a brow towards her. It was obviously clear that this woman didn't care if she would get killed or not, she just wanted this baby to live. Her tear filled eyes pleaded, as her arms slowly started to shake. Pein just looked at this bundle, and then thought hard as he sighed. "Woman, are you actually willing yourself to die in order for this child to live?" He asked her. She nodded her head slowly her eyes never leaving Pein's. It was almost as if it were a life or death situation, but it wasn't Pein's life... why should he care?

"Hotaru!" Yelled a voice that sounded as if it were right in her ear. Her head sharply turned to her right, seeing the auburn haired boy with a cocky attitude glaring at her. His brow was quirked, his arms crossed. The one known as Hotaru would just glare back. She too, crossed her arms as she just played this game of the staring contest. "What?" She asked bluntly. "Where's Ichiro?" He asked as his unique pools followed her as she came towards him. "I don't know, shouldn't be with you anyway? You both share the same room." She said as a somewhat smirk came upon her face. The boy just watched her go pass him, and swiftly and probably even too swiftly he grabbed her wrist and turned her back towards him. "I know you know, I can sense it. Don't play like a dumbass, Hotaru, just answer the question." His voice, a bit demanding.

She'd feel the swift turn of her body and her one visible eye just looking into both of his visible ones, although there was no intimate feeling in them. "He's talking with Itachi-sama, unless you want to break the discussion, I'd be more than happy to watch you getting snapped at." She chuckled. She felt his warm hand let her wrist go as he sighed deeply. "Do you know when he'll be done?" He asked Hotaru. She shrugged as she went over and picked up a random kunai off the ground. "Nope, and I don't think they'll be done anytime soon." She answered as she traced the kunai with her fingers. "Itachi-sama says they're worn." She changed the subject.

He scratched his eyebrow and then he played with earring in his right ear. "You know, he said we can just call him Itachi." He said as didn't even care about the conditions of the littered kunai and shuriken on the ground. She shrugged. "Even so, you should have respect either way." She said as she dropped the kunai to the ground. He shook his head towards her, and headed towards the Akatsuki 'building.' She saw his shake of the head as she quirked a brow. "What? You have a problem with how I address people?" She asked him. He stopped in his tracks, as he just chuckled and answered. "I cannot judge one's beliefs."


	2. Every Cloud Has Their Silver Lining

2章  
CHAPTER TWO

全ての雲にはそれらの明るい半面があります  
Every Cloud Has Their Silver Lining

"Alright, now I want everyone to demonstrate the cloning jutsu." Those words would be spoken by none other than Iruka-sensei. All the children who were in that one class all lined up shoulder by shoulder and stood in front of Iruka. He looked at his list of names and he decided on to test first. He shrugged to himself as he started with the one person with a similar last name he had done many years ago. "Uchiha, Shin'Ichi." He called out the name. Everyone's heads turned to find that one person, but why the need? He'd finally step out from the crowd and stood in front of Iruka-sensei. Making the one hand sign he easily turned into a puff of smoke and turned into Iruka. Iruka blinked, as if it were just yesterday he could remember having the majority of his students turned into him.

Iruka just smiled as then Shin turned back into his normal self. He walked to the end of the line, his hands deep into his pockets. Shin had matured from the little six year old he once was. His hair had grown longer, his hair taking the effect of a court jester. Except, he didn't have bells hanging on the ends of his hair. He looked rather much like Sasuke, not only in physical appearance, but his clothes did in fact have the Uchiha look. His shirt took another different effect. Sakura didn't like the way it looked, since well he was just a young boy, but he wore his shirt this way anyway. It was black, and instead of short sleeves that had 'cut' sleeves off. It was as if he was wearing a turtle neck and cut the sleeves off to show off his shoulders. A somewhat 'tank top' if you thought about it.

His pants were a creamy white. They probably looked more white than usual since Sakura had cleaned his clothes a lot. He had 'tape' on his right arm and left leg. On his back, of course was the unforgettable symbol of the Uchiha fan. Its red and white colors gleaming on his back. "Uzumaki, Netai." Iruka read off another name. He smiled a bit at this name. Once again, heads turned to find the boy with the kyuubi inside him. Although, word never spread it was only between the Uzumaki and Uchiha parents. This boy, Uzumaki had a smile on his face. Making a hand sign he then said. "Transform!" A puff came about, and slowly revealed a young sexy woman.

Everyone's eyes widened, even Iruka's. Shin on the other hand, just found it rather amusing and pretty funny. Although, knowing him for all his life you'd probably get used to it. Netai would quickly turned back into himself. He pointed and laughed at Iruka as he said. "That's my sexy jutsu!" Iruka could feel his blood boil as he yelled. "STOP WITH THE WORTHLESS TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" Netai sighed, as well did the other students. As Netai walked back to the end of the line he could hear the other students say. "Thanks a lot, Netai!" ... "Yeah, Netai, we always have to pay for your screw ups."

Of course, his response would always be. "You think I care?" As he made it to the end of the line, he and Shin exchanged mischievous smiles. "Did you see Iruka-sensei? He was practically drooling, believe it!" Netai let out a laugh. Shin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but uh.. Netai?" Shin blinked as he heard feet walk towards them. "No, no, no wait! I mean, did you actually see his face? I thought he was going to get a nose bleed for sure!" Netai said as he continued on laughing. "Uh.. Netai." Shin said as he could see Iruka come behind them and Shin pointed. Netai could just replay the whole event over and over, as if a hero came into town. "And then he--" He stopped as he saw Shin's stare which was darting from Netai to a figure standing behind him.  
Netai slowly turned behind him seeing Iruka just standing behind him. "I was just... joking, sensei." Netai managed to say nervously as he scratched behind his head. "Whether or not you were joking, I'm going to have talk to after classes, alright?" He informed him. Netai nodded his head and Iruka added. "I also informed your parents to be meeting us, too." He said as he then went back to the front of the line. Netai's mouth dropped as his eyes widened. "My... parents? The... one's who gave me life?" Netai asked no one in particular as he just stared off into space. A hand went on his shoulder as Shin then said. "Yeah... and also the ones that are going to take it from you too." Netai groaned.

* * *

Later on that day, each student was able to go home. Although, Shin waited outside the classroom hearing the conversation Iruka-sensei had with Netai. "Look, I thought it would be funny. I really didn't mean it, Iruka-sensei, I--" Iruka stopped him as he raised a hand up. "Listen, Netai, I don't care if it was funny or not but you have to get on task. Your scores have been teeter-tottering and the graduation for genine is soon." He said. Netai sighed as he hung his head a bit. Iruka put a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, you don't want to be the only student to not pass for genine now do you?" Netai looked up as he shook his head. "No, I don't." He managed a small smile. Iruka did the same. "Hey, Iruka-senpai?" Said a voice. The two of them looked towards the voice seeing both Hinata and Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto, Hinata." Iruka gestured for them to come into the classroom. Naruto looked around as he smiled. "Gosh, this brings back memories." He said as he made it to Iruka who smiled too. "Yeah, but I need a word with you two." He turned back to Netai. "Netai, do you mind stepping outside, please?" Netai nodded his head as he slowly walked passed his parents. As he walked back words he waved his hands in front of him saying. "Trust me... I have a witness. It wasn't me." Then finally, he drifted to the outside of the classroom.

Netai sighed, and then jumped still seeing Shin there. "Gah! Don't do that!" Netai chuckled. Shin smiled, as he was leaning against the wall his arms crossed. "Aw, c'mon, Netai. Wouldn't you know my pop-ups by now?" Netai shrugged. "Guess so, but wait. I gotta listen to what their saying." Netai said as he stood close to the door. After about five seconds he turned to Shin. "Hey, uh, Shin?" He asked. Shin blinked. "Yeah?" Netai sighed deeply as he asked his question. "Are my scores really that bad? Now, be honest. You're my best friend." Shin sighed as he uncrossed his arms. "To be truly honest... well... they're not... so bad but um, they, I mean you're gettin' there and--"

"There not as good as yours, right?"

Shin sighed. "Yeah." He finally answered. Shin couldn't deny it, besides, Netai did want the truth, right? Netai sighed deeply. Shin shrugged as he went closer to him. "Well, you said you wanted me to be honest so I was." Shin admitted. Netai nodded. "Yeah, yeah I know, I know." He said, and then he added. "What'll happen when you pass for genine and I'm still here with little kids?" Shin blinked as he chuckled. "What'd ya mean? You're gonna pass for genine too." Netai quirked a brow towards him. "Don't play dumb, Shin, you know you will. I'll just be stuck here with Iruka-sensei teaching me the basics over and over again." Shin sighed, it seemed logical but why would Iruka-sensei talk to Netai's parents if he didn't have an idea?

The meeting only lasted for about thirty minutes and finally Hinata and Naruto were able to leave the room."Thanks, Iruka-senpai!" Naruto would say with a smile as he and Hinata found the two boys sitting the floor. The expression on their faces... bored. "Boys?" Naruto said their 'title' or 'name' as they both looked up. "Yeah?" They both answered as they stood up. Netai cleared his throat. "Uh, so what's the punishment now?" He asked. Might as well get it over with. He thought. Naruto sighed as he crossed his arms. "We'll talk about it at dinner, alright?" Netai nodded as he gulped hard as his blue eyes glanced over towards Shin's black ones. He shrugged as he managed a small smile.

The group walked out of the Academy, all walking the same path but in a few moments they'd be departing. "So, Shin, how's your mom, dad?" Naruto asked as they continued to walk. Shin shrugged, his hands still in his pockets. "They're pretty good, I guess." He answered. Naruto nodded. "That's good." As they continued to walk for the little while, finally Naruto and everyone turned except for Shin who went straight. "See you at the Academy, I hope!" Netai called. Shin just smiled as he lifted an arm up and yelled back. "Yeah, me too!" He chuckled as they disappeared towards their home. The Kohona was quiet when it was around dinner. It was even quietier at night.

The small family sat together, and Netai picked at his oden. Everyone had just sat down, and Netai was too nervous to ask that he just pretend that he didn't remember about today. "Netai?" Naruto said his name. Netai's oden slipped from his oden. "Wha-?" Naruto quirked a brow as he smiled. "Alright, I know we just got home and just sat down and everything but, Netai, why would your scores be like that?" He asked as he placed a rice ball in his mouth. Netai shrugged as he continued to pick at the oden. "I don't know." Hinata also quirked a brow as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Oh, now, Netai. There has to be a reason why. What other reason would be that your scores are like that?" She asked. Netai shrugged again, it was as if he were hiding something.

Naruto could feel it too, even by the actions Netai gave off something told Naruto that something was wrong. "Is it because that I was a goof-ball in the Academy?" Naruto chuckled. Netai shrugged again, and he placed his chopsticks down. "Well, Iruka-sensei says that you are doing pretty good. He just thinks that there maybe something stopping you or, not 'stopping' you, but he knows you can do better. Is something bothering you, if its not that your father was stubborn in the Academy?" Hinata asked, as he eyes went towards Naruto who just rolled his icy pools and smiled.

Netai just shrugged again, his head hanging a bit. "Well, Netai, we can't help you if you don't say anything." Naruto said as he leaned in a bit. Netai sighed deeply as he finally let the words escape his lips. "Well, its Shin that has the best scores, you know? And, I just don't wanna be left behind while he probably is going for a jounin rank." Netai said sarcastically as he picked a chopstick and pocked the oden. Naruto nodded his head. "I can relate to that." Hinata nodded in agreement. "Me too."

Netai stopped himself from stabbing his chopstick into the oden as he looked up at the two. "What do you mean?" He asked, wanting examples. Naruto shrugged as he answered. "Well, even though I made friendly bonds with Shin's dad we were sort of like rivals. Pretty funny too, but he motivated me to do better. In which, I think I did." Naruto said as he crossed his arms behind his head, acting like a big shot. Netai's eyes widened. "Whoa, really?" Naruto nodded his head. "Belllllieve it." Netai smiled.

"Believe it?"  
"Believe it."

Hinata chuckled at the two as she then shared her story. "With me, it was between your Uncle Neji. He thought that people couldn't change, but that was one thing he was wrong about. He sort of, was a bit jealous of my part of branch, if you think about it." She shrugged as she ate some oden.

Netai didn't completely understand, and Naruto saw this. "Well, the thing is, is that don't let other people get to you. Hold your head up high, and say, 'I'm Uzumaki, Netai! And I'm going to beat everyone of you!'" Netai blinked with amazement. "Really? Did you say that too?" He asked. Naruto nodded. "Ee-yeah, I said that at the Chuunin Exams. From that day on, everyone treated me better." Hinata laughed. "Are you sure about that, Naruto-kun?" Naruto somewhat blushed and shrugged. "Well, maybe, but anyway. Netai, don't let Shin's scores cloudy your mind. Graduation for genine comes soon. Don't feel pressured, just do your best. Just remember, don't ever run away. Don't ever go back on your word. Make that your nindo, your ninja way."

Netai knew he could, the confidence was almost too much to bear.


	3. Graduation of Genine: Show Your Stuff!

3章  
CHAPTER THREE

Genineの卒業式：ショーあなたの物(Netai)！  
Graduation of Genine: Show Your Stuff, Netai!

Today was the day, the biggest day for every young ninja in their lives. Besides Chuunin Exams, this was big. It was time for Netai to prove himself that he wasn't some little kid. That he'll be taking matters into his own hands. He'd been training all his life with his dad, and even if he was Shin's best friend he had to block him out because today he was going to prove to Iruka-sensei that he was going to pass... believe it!

Today was the final day for passing, and Netai knew he was going to. Everyone had trained their hearts out, well maybe not their hearts but they trained. This is the last chance, no turning back. I can't mess this opportunity up. Netai thought to himself as he stood in line with Shin, who didn't seem that all nervous. "Alright, now I guess its quite obvious that all of you know that today is the final day of me teaching you the basics. Today is also the day of which I grant you to be genines." Iruka said with a tint in his voice of confidence. Everyone nodded their head, hoping that they could get this over with, and when everyone thought that, they hoped that they could get Netai to go first, not pass, and go on with their lives.

Netai could hardly wait if he could go first or not. He'd been training with his dad and he finally gotten the hang of this one jutsu. Iruka would then grab his list of the children's names and peer them down. Well, he always picked random kids anyway and check them off. He'd always done that, he breathed in as he said the name. "Katsu, Shigeko." He read aloud. He looked up, to see the heads of the students turn and saw the girl named Shigeko step forth.

Shigeko was known as the kunoichi who was a bit clumsy, but she managed. She had long dark brown hair, stopped by her butt. She wore it in a ponytail, although she tied it in the middle of the back her head. Her shirt, partly fishnet, her shirt similar to Ino's when she was genine. Her 'pants' were similar to Sakura's, although her shorts were fishnet, and basically the colours she took were turquoise and black. She even had the sleeves that Sasuke had that started at her wrist, and stopped below her shoulder.

Anyway, she made a simple hand sign and turned into Iruka. He blinked, he didn't really expect a girl like Shigeko to do something as simple as that. Although, she had rather other techniques that were... not in a dangerous category, but they were her clan's techniques. After a few seconds she turned back into herself and Iruka-sensei nodded his head. She walked to the end of the line, and both Netai and Shin's eyes followed her. How ironic it was that she looked at them, and they quickly turned away.

Iruka looked back to his list as he read another name. "Uchiha, Shin'Ichi." Yes, he knew who he called. Shin shrugged as he put a hand on Netai's shoulder and whispered. "Wish me luck." He let his arm drop as he walked over towards Iruka. He awaited to see if Shin was going to turn into himself, in which he did. Many students had went before Netai, and he was becoming restless. It felt like forever just watch people turning into Iruka-sensei. Finally, he read off the name that seemed to make him smile all the time. "Uzumaki, Netai."  
He heard his name finally, after about a million students. "Heh, yeah! Alright!" He jumped up, as he gave a thumbs up to Shin, who just smiled and nodded his head. Netai stepped in front of Iruka-sensei and made a different hand sign from everyone else's. This is my moment! I'm going all the way! I can't fail now! He said to himself. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Puffs of smoke started to appear as six human sized Netai's appeared. Every kid in classroom stood in awe. "Seven Netai's? It was bad enough with having just one!" A few kids said, and then the clones dispersed.

Iruka smiled seeing that Naruto had actually taught Netai that jutsu. "Great, Netai, great." He meant it too. Netai smiled proudly going to the end of the line. Now Iruka-sensei will have to pass me! No one else did it, not even Shin! He thought himself as he giggled softly to himself. Iruka smiled warmly, probably even more warmer than the whole class had ever seen. He just reread the list and made sure of himself as he then said to the class. "Well, I have a few things to say to you all before I can officially pass you. You all did great, probably even better than my previous classes in all the years I've taught. You guys have made me proud, and I know that I'm making a great decision at this moment by, officially passing you ALL right now."  
Netai thought that Iruka-sensei would never say the words he was longing to hear. "Whoo! Yeah! I graduated! I graduated! I graduated!" He jumped in the air. Everyone rolled their eyes at him, except for Shin who just smiled at Netai's energy. Iruka knew he made a great decision, he could just imagine how happy Naruto could be right now. Iruka fought back a few tears and he cleared his throat. "Yes, as of now you are all officially, genine. Although, before you all leave today there is one thing I wanted to tell you. Now, tomorrow I'll be assigning you your new teacher and teams. Just come at regular time and we'll get started."  
Netai nodded his head, as if he were just talking to Iruka himself. Teams, new teachers! Can this get any better? Netai thought to himself.

* * *

Later on that day, Shin and Netai decided to run all the way home, now they they wore their head bands across their forehead. They skipped to a stop to where they always departed. Shin just going straight and Netai turning to his right. "We're not kids anymore, Shin." Netai said as he was catching his breath. Shin nodded, his chest heaving and breathing deeply. "I know, tomorrow we'll be getting our teams and senseis." Shin added. Netai shivered at the thought. All their lives they've been together been the best of friends, or 'brothers' the way they put it. They were like two peas in a pod, or 'ramen and tomatoes.' Another analogy they made. "Do you think we'll be split up?" Netai asked him. Shin shrugged as he managed a smile of encouragement. "Ah, c'mon, Netai. How could Iruka-sensei split us up? We're like ramen--"

"and tomatoes." They both finished together. They usually did that, and no they were not gay at the age of twelve. Too early for that. ANYWAY, getting back into reality Netai sighed. "Well, I guess I should go tell my dad that I'm not a little kid anymore." Netai said with a smirk. Shin nodded with a smile of his own. "Yeah, same here."As they started to part from each other, Netai yelled towards Shin who always ran a great distance. "HOPE YOU'RE ON MY TEAM!" His voice echoed and Shin turned back in time as he yelled back. "ME TOO!"


	4. The Old Kakashi Surivival Test

4章  
CHAPTER FOUR

古いかかし生存テスト：通るかあるいは失敗してください  
The Old Kakashi Survival Test: Pass Or Fail

Everyone listened to Iruka-sensei and went back to the Academy, only as genines now. Everyone was there, and had taken their seats. Some so apprehensive about their new teams and who they were going to be with. Shin and Netai sat by each other, as they both looked at Shigeko. She sat by herself, most of the time. She had friends, or so she said. She was right, she had one friend. Junko Madoka. They seemed just as close like Shin and Netai, but the thing about Junko was that she was jealous of Shigeko. Everyone told Shigeko that, but she didn't want to believe it. Only until finally the day Iruka-sensei announced them as genines things changed between Shigeko and Junko, but they seemed to still be friends.

Now, the boys never told each other that they... sort of had a feeling for Shigeko. Netai had strong feelings for her all the way, but Shin was starting to develop a somewhat crush. He wanted to escape this feeling, but he didn't seem to find a place to hide. The whole classroom was filled with chatter, and Iruka decided to have that die down as he said firmly. "Alright now, I'll be reading off the squads and the members so listen carefully." He started, and everyone did. Netai looked like he was going to wet his pants while Shin just sat like Sasuke. Fingers laced, elbows on the table.

Iruka read off team one. Nope, neither Netai or Shin were on it.

Team two.  
No.  
Team three.  
No.  
Team four.  
No.  
Team five.  
No.  
Team six.  
No.

"And now, squad seven." Iruka read. C'mon, Iruka-sensei, you've pressured me enough this far, just read my name and get this over with! Netai thought as he growled huskily under his breath. "Squad Seven: Uchiha Shin'Ichi." He read. Shin's head perked up, as well did his posture when hearing his name. Netai blinked as he leaned in a bit. "Katsu Shigeko, and Uzumaki Netai." He read off. Netai's eyes widened as he and Shin looked at each other. They both were wide eyed and turned back to Iruka-sensei who went back into reading the next three teams. It only lasted about a few minutes until he finally said. "Well, those are the teams. Meet back here after lunch, your new teachers will be waiting for you." He informed.

Lunch was rather long. Well, to Netai who devoured his lunch and was so interested in meeting their new sensei. Shin told him not to worry about anything, just calm down. Shigeko never came into view for getting to meet them. Maybe she was shy? Well, they didn't know and soon lunch was over as they went back to the Academy. All the elite ninjas stood in front of the young group of genines. Iruka wasn't there of course, it had been hard to talk to Lady Tsunade ever since she had become Hokage, but now a days it was getting better.  
Three twelve year olds were left alone in the huge classroom. Netai stuck his head out of the classroom door, awaiting the missing elite ninja. He growled of annoyance. Shigeko sat at one of the desks, just keeping to herself. "Netai, he'll come. He's probably doing something important." Shin said as his eyes traveled towards the orange cargo pants wearing, orange long sleeved with a black t-shirt over it, jittery friend of his. "Yeah well, this is more important. All the other guys got to go on missions with their senseis!" Netai complained.  
Shin sighed, as he managed a smile. He heard swift movement as he looked up seeing Netai on a stool as he put an eraser in between the crack of the door. Shin chuckled as he said. "You really think that he's gonna fall for that?" Netai giggled as he jumped off the stool. "That'll teach him to be late and when he opens the door... surprise!" He chuckled. Shigeko rolled her eyes, still not saying a word. Talk about a loner.

Footsteps could've been heard if it weren't for Netai who just kept laughing at his prank. A hand crept from the other side of the door, and everyone's eyes darted towards it. The hand pushed the door the side, the head coming in view and Netai's prank had worked. The eraser plopped on the jounin's head and fell to the ground. All was silent. Netai pointed and laughed. "Ahahaha! He fell for it! He fell for it!" The jounin picked up the eraser, and Shin who wasn't really paying attention, finally took a second glance to see who this jounin was.

_No... way._

The jouning looked at the eraser, and then up towards Netai who caught his breath. "Thought you could get away with the prank, huh?" The voice was so familiar and Netai looked at who it was for real. "Uh... Unc... Uncl... " Netai couldn't even get the pronoun out. "Hmm, my first assumption on this group... you're all a bunch of idiots." He chuckled at what he had just said, it reminded him of so many years ago. Netai growled as he pointed. "Hey! You can't talk to us like that!" The jounin looked up as he shrugged with his crossed arms. "Don't take things so personally, Netai, I'm just, what you guys say, oh yeah, 'having fun.'"

Later on that same day, Netai, Shigeko, and Shin were to be sitting in front of their new sensei. "Alright, how about we introduce ourselves?" He started out. Shigeko blinked and quirked a brow. "_'Introduce ourselves'_ ?" She asked, scretching out the words. She found it.. rather odd for a jounin to be asking such questions. "You know, things you like, things you hate. Some of your hobbies, plans for the future." This whole moment brought so many memories, as he crossed his arms. "Well, could you give us an example?" Shigeko asked, as she hugged her knees tighter. He shrugged as he answered. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate... well nothing you guys would understand. My hobbies, well I don't really feel like tell you. Plans for the future, haven't really put it into thought."

Everyone had a blank face, unimpressed. He didn't say anything but his name. Shigeko thought. Kakashi sighed, as his one visible eye went towards Shigeko. "Alright, let's start with you." Shigeko blinked, seeing his gaze turn towards her. "Okay then. I'm Katsu Shigeko, but I prefer 'Shig' instead. That's one thing I hate is people calling me 'Shigeko.' What I like is... too many things. My hobby is learning new ways to control the doton element, I'm also not sure about my future." Her introduction wasn't like many girls, well compared to Sakura's it was as if she didn't have the kinds of feelings towards Netai or Shin.

Kakashi nodded his head, as he turned to Netai. _Why do I have a feeling that this one isn't going to_ _be any different?_ He asked himself. "I'm Uzumaki Netai! What I like is eating different kinds of ramen with my dad. What I don't like is waiting three minutes for the water to heat up the ramen too. My hobby is me and my dad having ramen eating contests with each other." He started out, spunky and loud just like Naruto would've. Kakashi sighed as he asked. "And, your plans for the future?" Netai smiled proudly as he fixed his headband. "My future dream is!" Netai started out, but then stopped a bit losing his spunk. "My future dream is, is to make my dad happy." What he meant by this, was becoming Hokage for Naruto.

_He's taken a somewhat different effect from Naruto, but he'll mature in time_. He mentally smiled at this as he turned towards the Uchiha. "I am Uchiha Shin'Ichi. Just like Shig, I like to be called _Shin_. I don't necessarily have any hobbies, or dislikes. My plan for the future is to find the secrets of my clan." Shin was completely different from when Sasuke had introduced himself. He managed to keep a pretty inviting tone. Kakashi stared hard at Shin. Even if he was the god-father of both Netai and Shin he wasn't going to let them get off so easy in the missions or tasks that he was going to assign.

He shrugged towards the group as he then said. "Okay, now that we know each other I'll assign you your first task. Tomorrow, we'll meet at five o'clock in the morning, and bring your ninja gear." Netai had gotten all excited as he asked. "Ooh, what task are we going to do tomorrow?" Kakashi's gaze went towards Netai, everyone almost got the feeling that he was always bored. Well, Shig always thought that, but Netai and Shin were used to it. "Tomorrow will be a survival test."

Everyone quirked a brow, not believing him. "A survival test? That's baby stuff!" Netai complained. Shig nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we did all that in the Academy." Kakashi shrugged as his gaze left them. "Well, yes you did do that in the Academy, but this survival test is much different." Netai crossed his arms. "Eh, how different is it?" He piped in. Kakashi brought his gaze towards Netai. "I was getting to that. Anyway, this test is the hardest one you'll ever take. Although, I should wait and explaine it to you tomorrow. I don't want to put the pressure on my new students." He nodded matter of factly.

"'Hardest one' huh? So, there's more than one hard test you're going to give us?" Shin asked as he finally broke from his own silence. Kakashi chuckled. He's as sharp as Sasuke would be. He thought, and he finally answered. "Well, not me personally. Anyway, before I waste anymore of my time and yours we meet again at five in the morning. Bring your ninja gear." He reminded them as he ready to take off. "Oh, and skip breakfast tomorrow, or you'll puke."

Everyone's faces dropped.

* * *

The sun barely rose over the Kohona as the three tiredly walked to their new meeting spot. They were by three posts, as they all stood together as a group. Netai sat down and decided to go to sleep. Shig yawned every so often and rubbed her eyes. Shin, never really made a sound. It was quiet, sometimes a bit too quiet. If it weren't for Netai snoring softly, they probably could hear each other's heart beat. Time started to wear away, as the sun started to rise and made it early morning. Netai seemed to be having a wonderful dream, since he was drooling and he was smiling. Every so often he giggled. _I knew he was used to being late before, but now?_ Shin thought to himself as his eyes scanned around for his Uncle.

"Hey guys, good morning." Said a familiar voice and everyone's head turned... Netai started to wake up. "Sorry, I'm late. A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the longer one." He smiled, although it wasn't visible, his eye said so. Netai got to his feet and stretched. "So, Uncle Kakashi, what--" He was then cut off as he saw the raised hand of Kakashi. "Before you go any furthur, Netai, you'll be needing to call me 'Kakashi-sensei.'" Netai blinked as he then smiled. "Oh, I get it, its a ninja thing, right?" Kakashi rolled his eye as he shrugged. "Well, it shows respect towards me from you." Netai shrugged too. "Can I call you Kakashi-jijichan?"

"Its a start, anyway like I said today will be your first survival test." Kakashi started out as everyone listened. Kakashi reached into his pocket and held out two bells and he jingled them. Everyone stared, and blinked with puzzlement. "Bells?" Shig stared at them. _Is he for real?_ She asked herself. "Yes, as you can see these are normal bells. The test is rather simple. All you guys have to do, is try and get them from me. You can use shuriken also." Shig crossed her arms as she looked towards him. "Isn't that a bit dangerous? I mean, if you think about it we're throwing weapons at a sensei." Kakashi chuckled towards her. "I doubt they're not as dangerous as attacking a ninja." Shig shrugged, as she heard a swift sound of a blade.

Netai slipped a kunai from his holster as he started to charge at Kakashi. _This'll end in a matter of no_ _time!_ He thought as he neared Kakashi and attempted to distract him. Kakashi just stood there, and as swiftly as possible he stood behind Netai. One hand on his head, the other holding Netai's hand with the kunai pointing to Netai's head. Everyone stood in awe. No one even saw it coming. I never knew Kakashi was this smooth. Shin thought as he smirked. "I didn't say _start_ yet, Netai." Netai grunted as he then said. "You didn't even mention it." Kakashi sighed. "I was getting to that."

He let Netai go and get back with the group. "I suppose I should've said that I'm not such an easy target. Just like I showed you with Netai." Netai crossed his arms, and turned his gaze away. "I've set a clock to noon. By the time its lunchtime will be the end of this test. Which ever one you three gets a bell will be able to have lunch. Although, if _you all_ fail or _one of you_ do not get a bell, you'll be tied to one of those three posts," He pointed. "and wont get any lunch, while _you_ watch me eat _my_ lunch." As if on que, everyone held their stomachs hearing growling's. _No wonder he told us to skip breakfast. To make_ _it harder on us_. Shig thought.

"Oh, and one more thing." Kakashi added. "Who ever doesn't get a bell by noon, will be sent back to the Academy." Everyone's face fell. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Are you saying that if we don't get a bell we're going back to the Academy?" Netai asked. Kakashi nodded. "I _did _say that. Every year only a few genine get to pass on to the next test. Some of the majority chosen don't pass at all, so your risk of not passing is at least sixty-six percent." He told them. _Is it me, or did they all turn milk white?_ He asked himself. "Well, that seems to cover everything. Are you all ready?" He asked them. They nodded as they readied into a stance. "You may start."

Hearing that single word, they fleed into different directions.

As time slowly passed on, Kakashi stood out in the open, awaiting any attacks. Everyone had hid themselves within the trees. _Well, they got the hiding part down, that's for sure._ He thought to himself, as he then pulled out the unforgettable book. As the six pairs of eyes would watch from either their perch, or down below they could feel and hear their stomachs growl and cry for food. Anyone who was anyone sighed to themselves. _Its probably not even noon yet... then what am I hiding here for?_ Netai thought, if no one was going to make an attempt in trying to get one of the bells, then maybe he would. He grunted annoyingly as when he darted his movements were measured by the ruffling of the bushes.

He stood out clear as he crossed his arms as he stood a good distance from Kakashi who looked from his book. "Hm?" Netai growled as he then said. "I'm tired of hiding! All we're doing is just hiding from you, and instead of breaking a sweat we're just letting our stomachs growl!" Kakashi shrugged. "Well, I was hoping for an attack instead of a small lecture, but go head. Give me your best shot." His eyes went back towards the book, as he indeed was partly waiting for to see what Netai was going to do. Netai blinked, he was somewhat puzzled that his god-father had taken this effect. "Fine, you asked for it... AAAAAH!" Netai coiled his hand into a fist as he started to charge towards Kakashi.

As he neared him he threw his fist at him, but only to find himself that he punched the air. He blinked. _Where'd he go?_ He asked himself. "You should never let your enemies get behind you." Kakashi was crouched down in Netai's level. He chuckled, his hands were in the tiger hand sign as he shook his head. Shin noticed this from the tree above in which crouched in a branch._ That's the tiger hand sign, Kakashi_ _wouldn't really use that on him would he? He'll kill him._ He thought. He cupped his hands over his mouth as he yelled. "NETAI! Hurry, before he--"

"Too late, One Thousand Years Of Death!" Kakashi brought his fingers up as he indeed, poked Netai's behind. Netai felt this poke, his face changing from a shocked to more of a frown as he jumped into the air and grabbed his back region. Shig quirked a brow, as she hid within the bushes. _That's it... he just_ _poked him?_ She thought. Netai landed on the ground hard. He made a hard impact, as he slowly got to his hands and knees. "A ninja must see through deception." Kakashi said as he stood up and continued to read the book. Netai growled as he reached into his holster and threw two shuriken. He watched them fly and near Kakashi, who just caught them in between his fingers. He didn't even flinch! Netai thought as he heard his stomach growl.

"You don't have all day." Kakashi chimed into his thoughts as he turned the page. Netai growled along with his stomach. "How am I supposed to think when I'm starving to death?" He complained. Kakashi just answered bluntly. "A ninja must see through deception." _That didn't even answer my question._ Netai's brows furrowed as he got to his feet making a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly seven Netai's counting the real self appeared. Shin just smirked as he watched. _So, he's using that technique,_ _huh?_ That's when all the Netai's started charging for Kakashi.

They all started to swarm him, and Kakashi sighed putting his book into his pocket. Ready to disperse the clones, he felt something grab him from behind. His head sharply turned, he wasn't at all surprised since he knew what was coming. "You said to never let your enemies get behind you." Said Netai with a grin. Kakashi tried to fight off a chuckle as he turned his head to see the other clones hold Kakashi hostage while one of them coiled their fingers and neared a fist to Kakashi's face. _He's not going to like_ _the outcome._ Kakashi thought to himself.

Shin's eyes widened as well did Shig's. _Did Netai just punch... Netai?_ Shin could see one of the clones hold onto another one, while the third had just punched the clone. It had then turned into a whole Netai clone frenzy. One punching this one, the other punching that one. "Just undo the jutsu!".. "Yeah! Yeah, believe it! That should work, undo the jutsu!" After saying that, all the Netai's disappeared. And then there was one. Kakashi thought. Netai looked as if someone punched the hell out of him... which was true... he punched the hell out of himself. Netai just wanted to eat and sleep, right about now, only until he saw something flash in the grass. He blinked twice as he went towards it. His face brightened up seeing what it was. "A bell! Ha, he must've dropped it!" He reached for it, but before he could even get inches to it, he felt something grab him by the ankles.

"Whooaaa!" He dangeled by his ankles from the nearby tree. He could see the bell just feet away from him, and then he saw a hand grab it. He sighed, knowing who it was. "I have to admit, that was a pretty good jutsu, just not good enough." Kakashi said as he picked it up and then smiled. "Oh, and if the bait is obvious, don't take it." Netai's eyes grew wide with frustration. "I get.. it!" He said as he struggled to get out of this trap. That's when the unforgettable line. "No, you don't get it. You think you get it, which isn't actually getting it, get it?" He chuckled some. Shin then reached for his holster. _His gaurds down._ He thought as a blast of shuriken and kunai escaped him.

"A ninja must see through dece--" Kakashi's words were cut off as the shuriken and kunai went towards him and looked as if they stabbed him. Netai's eyes grew as his eyes went towards the trees, and he caught a glimpse of Shin's face. "He just got blasted with shuriken! Are you out of your mind, Shin?" Netai asked loud enough for him to hear him. Shin didn't really care right now, he just watched Kakashi.

* * *

Brings back somewhat old memories, huh? Haha, hope you guys are liking so far!

-writinismehlife13


	5. Did You Pass Or Fail?

5章  
CHAPTER FIVE

あなたは通ったかあるいは失敗しましたか？あなたは決定します：かかしの古い決定  
Did You Pass Or Fail?  
You Decide: Kakashi's Old Final Decision

Shin watched for the outcome of Kakashi with the shurkien. _Did I get him?_ He asked himself as he saw Kakashi almost reach the ground, when finally a puff of smoke came about and all there was were logs. Shin blinked twice before leaving his spot, and then finally he darted. _Heh, I guess he doesn't let his_ _gaurd down._ Shin thought as he started to leap through the trees. _So that's where he's hiding?_ Kakashi was well hidden within the leaves, keeping his watch out for these guys. Shig had been long gone from her hiding place, hoping to maybe bump into one of her teammates, since she had somewhat forgotten about Netai.

She settled chakra into her feet, quickening her pace into finding Kakashi and getting one of those bells. She sighed, she was getting no where, as she found it hard to stop herself from running into someone... that someone was Shin. "Whoa, look out!" She screamed, as she literally fell on top of Shin. They were entangled with each other, but they managed to get apart. "Hey, sorry about that." Shig chuckled nervously holding her head. Shin stood up as he brushed the dirt off of himself. "Yeah, whatever." He said as he started to take off. Shig knew his type, the kind that wanted to act cool and she rolled her eyes.

She got up on her feet as it was just the two of them. "Hey, since our sensei isn't as easy as we thought, maybe we should team up, eh?" Shin loked towards her. He quirked a brow. "I plan on getting one, alone." He said as he finally leapt off. Shig furrowed her brows, and crossed her arms. Peh, some teammate you are. She thought as she headed for Netai.

_Alright, where's Kakashi?_ Shin thought as he kept himself well hidden. He was quiet, as his orbs scanned around for the gray spike haired headed god-father of his. "Psst! Hey, Shin!" He heard a voice and turned his head sharply to see Kakashi right behind him. Kakashi's hands went into the serpent sign as the leaves started to travel around Shin. Shin felt sleepy... and groggily, he was a bit unconscious for a bit until he got some sense back into him again. He looked to his left, and right. Above, and below. _Great, what was I looking for again?_ He thought to himself as he sighed of irritation. "Shin..." His ears perked up as he looked straight forward to see who was saying his name. His eyes grew wide to see who was by a nearby tree, with kunais sticking out from him.

"Shin... get Kakashi. Just, please help me." The one with the kunais sticking from him, was indeed an illusionary Sasuke, but Shin didn't know that. His eyes started to roll to the back of his head, catching a glimpse of the sky and then finally he landed on the ground on his back. Kakashi chuckled as he turned a page in his book. "I'm surprised at you, Shin, even if I did over did it a little, you still have to see through these things." He said to the unconscious Shin.

Shig threw a kunai at where Netai had been hanging and he landed on his stomach. He sighed, slowly getting to his feet. "You could've told me you were gonna do that!" He snapped. Shig rolled her eyes. "Listen, we need to get the bells somehow, right? We basically can't do it on our own." He quirked a brow, and shook his head. "Maybe, on another mission! This is my time to shine! I'm gonna get one of those bells myself!" He said as he too started to take off. "Listen, you got something against me?" She yelled after him. "No! I just like competition!" He said, leaping away from her. Its like they both do, though. She sighed deeply, leaping off into a different direction.

Even if it had been a lack of time, Shin finally regained consciousness. He sat up as he held his head. _What happened? I was doing great, and then... dad!_ He thought, remembering the illusion. _What time_ _is it?_ He asked himself getting to his feet, and he took off. In all reality, this shouldn't be happening. Well, it was just going terrible. Everyone was scattered around, and it was almost noon. Kakashi sighed, turning a page in the book. _Well, at least someone deserves a bell in this group._ He thought to himself, as decided to put the book away. An odd move for him.

He made another move that he had done on purpose, as he had found Shig a good distance away from him. She saw him, as she took a stance. She then made hand signs and all the rocks from the ground pulled up like roots and formed around her arm. _A clan jutsu, huh?_ Kakashi thought, seeing her come towards him. She took a swipe at him, but missed. She took another as he caught her rock covered arm. She then brought her leg up, and he managed to block it. She was in such an awkward position he was surprised that her other arm reached for the bells, in which she actually touched.

_Wow._ He thought to himself, pushing her a good distance away from him. _First time a girl with this_ _power being able to touch one._ She then let the rocks fall from her arm, making more hand signs as she then slammed her palms into the ground. "_Mudoverturn!_" Kakashi smirked, as he disappeared from sight. She looked up, seeing that her jutsu had no effect. She looked around. _Where could he be?_ She thought, only until she felt a hand grab her ankle, and she immediately looked down. "I'm where you'd least expect me." Her eyes grew as she was pulled down with such force, that then the result was only her head sticking out of the ground, and he was kneeling down at her. "Earth style, head hunter jutsu." He said, standing to his full length. "You must've not studied that jutsu yet, huh?" She growled for a response.

* * *

Noon. Such a dreadful time. The three all sat by the posts, luckily Shig managed to escape her underground prison. Their stomachs growled, and they weren't very happy. "Uh-oh, stomachs growling, eh?" Kakashi asked, his arms crossed. Everyone sighed for their answer. "Well, I've come to a decision, I'm not sending you all back to the Academy." Everyone perked up, their heads shooting up towards him. "What? Are you saying that we passed?" Netai asked. Kakashi shrugged. "Well, no but something else." Excitement surged through Netai as he was ready to run around in circles. "I've decided, you all are dropping from the program."

Smiles drowned, eyes grew, mouths wide. "W-what? But we've worked so hard to get here!" Netai complained. Kakashi sighed. "Well, not hard enough. In fact, I don't think you all even tried your hardest."  
Everyone glared as he carried on. "It was all a very simple thing to do, and yet no one saw it... except for one person." He said, his eye scanning around. Everyone looked at each other, than back at him. "Shig! Could you come over here, please?" He asked her. She blinked, and stood up and walked towards him. "Now, Shig, do you know why you're called up here?" He asked her. She shrugged. "Because I'm being dropped from the program?" She answered. Kakashi quirked a brow. "Well, no, but you were the only person who seemed to have understood this whole exercise." She blinked, not really believing him. "Shig, do you know why we put the genines in squads?" He asked her. She shrugged for her answer. "You proved it today, that you don't think like a little kid, but a ninja. Do you remember what you asked the boys to do?"

She started to think back, her eyes staring hard at the ground. "Its very simple." Shig could feel a light bulb shine over her head. "Working as a team?" Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Exactly, which is why, I give you a bell." He said as he brought his hand over towards her with the bell dangling in front of her face. Shin and Netai's face dropped as well did Shig's. She held out her palm as he dropped the bell into her hand. He turned to the boys while saying. "You see, the reason why we put the genines in squads is so that you all can work like a team... Shin!" He called his name, and he looked up. "Shig even walked up to you in wanting to becoming a team, as you two could have sabotaged me and gotten the bells.

"Netai! Same for you too, but you decided to do it yourself, and, Shig?" He turned to her and she looked up at him. "In any way you want, you can pick only one of your teammates to pass with you." Shig's eyes widened to their extent looking back at the two boys before her. She could feel their eyes pierce through her. She gulped hard. "Unless," Kakashi's voice broke into her thoughts. "I'll give you all another chance. You keep the bell, eat your lunch and those two don't. If you do feed them, you all get dropped from the program." Shig somewhat hesitated for her answer. "I'm going to go with, Plan B, Kakashi-sensei." She answered. He smiled, as he saw her go back to the group.

Shig could careless if the guys hated her, she was perfectly fine in being alone. As she ate quietly, while occasionally she heard the boys stomachs growl and they'd groan. She sighed, as she set her chopsticks down. She really didn't like being the only winner, even if it was something you were working up towards so much that you couldn't share you glory with the others. She then scooted her lunch away from her and towards the boys. "Here, you guys eat it." She said finally. They boys perked up, and blinked at her. "Yeah, but... if we do we'll get dropped from the program." Netai sighed of frustration.

Shig shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it would be a pretty dumb reason for not passing because I gave you guys my lunch, but just whatever! It doesn't matter, you guys just eat before he comes back, okay?" She crossed her arms, and turned away from them. As if she decided the whole discussion was over... well to her it was. Netai and Shin looked at each other, than her lunch. Did they dare to take a piece of her lunch? The growling of their stomachs, said yes. They were boys, and boys in adolescents are eating machines. Even when they say they aren't hungry they'll eat a one-serving dinner anyway.

"YOU!" Yelled a voice, that made Shig fall back, and the boys drop the food. Kakashi had come out from completely no where, or so it seemed. He looked deadly, and his eye looked like as if lazers would shoot from them. He made a few quick hand signs as the sky grew dark, and gusts of wind started to blow this way and that. Shig looked as if all of her calmness drained from her, and Netai started to shiver while Shin's eyes grew and tried to be serious. _Kakashi wouldn't really attack us... would he?_ He thought. "So, you thought you'd all get away with it, didn't you?" He asked, the sky looking as if it were threatening to rain.

Netai couldn't stop himself from shaking for when he said. "B-but... y-ou s-said.." He started out. Kakashi's eye traveled towards him. "Yes?" Netai gulped. "That... well we're a team! We've gotta work together!" He answered. "You're a team? You've got to work together? That's your answer?" He asked them, his tone cold as he glared at all of them. Shig nodded her head. "Y-yeah, we're a team! We're one!" She added. Kakashi breathed in deeply, as he then parted his hands and crossed his arms. "You pass."

What.

The.

Hell?

"Is this some other kind of trick?" Netai asked as he glared up towards the sky, but then he loosened his face seeing that the sky was becoming clear. "What trick do you want there to be? You guys pass." Everyone didn't understand. How could they have passed? "You see, not many of my students ever passed this kind of test. Only one team was able to, and you guys are the second team to ever understand this exercise." He looked up towards the sky, as the sun started to peek through. "There's one thing I didn't get to tell you guys. Whenever you're on a mission, and when you're a ninja you always put your life on the line. Why do you think there's three-man squads? To work as a team. Life and death situations will come upon you, so you have to be careful. Previous teams had done what I had told them and never passed. Yes, those who break the ninja way are scum. Although, those who abandon their friends, are worse than scum."

He turned his gaze towards them, as they seemed to be listening to everything he said. Netai looked like he was going to cry as he said. "You know... Kakashi-jijichan... I never knew... you were this... cool." Kakashi smiled as he then said. "Alright, tomorrow will be Squad Seven's first mission!" Everyone lightened up as Netai jumped in the air. "Yeah! Yeah! Believe it! Believe it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Shin smiled as he rolled his eyes at Netai's energy. _Yeah, Netai, you're a ninja. _


	6. Team Up!

6章  
CHAPTER SIX

協力して！ください以下：滝の国への旅行！  
Team Up!:  
The Journey To The Land Of The Waterfall!

Shin and Netai had returned home that same day with the bells test with pride written all over their faces. They said that they were going to have their first mission. They weren't as sure on what they were going to do but they were up for anything. The day was great. It was sunny, the winds were fair, and grass could never look anymore greener. Today was one of the first missions the team would be on today. The team right now, hid very well within the surroundings. "_Shin: Point C_." He radioed in. "_Shig:_ _Point B_." Her voice went to Kakashi's ear. Everyone waited about seven seconds after Netai's finally answered. "_Netai: Point A_." Kakashi sighed as his voice went throughout. "You're slow, Netai." Netai just sighed to himself, not really caring but took it in consideration.

Anyway, Kakashi then radioed. "_What's your distance from the target?_" He asked them. Everyone spread from their hiding spots as they hid themselves once again. "_About... seven meters. I'm ready just_ _give me the signal_." Netai radioed. "_I'm ready too_." Shin said as he hid in a tree. Shig nodded. "_Me three_." Kakashi stayed quiet for a bit, and then finally his voice broke through. "_GO_!" Netai sprang from his spot as he went towards their 'target.' He reached down, and tackled it, as it started to screech and meow the histarics. "I got him! I got him!" Of course, it was that one cat that seemed to always manage to leave her owner.

The cat aimed their paws and Netai who tried to get the cat off of him. "_Target was sighted, and_ _caught_." Shin radioed to Kakashi. "Great, mission accomplished." Netai growled, as Shig got the cat off of him, and he yelled loud in clear. "_UGH! I HATE CATS! What kind of mission do you call this? This_ _was hopeless!_" Kakashi's eye twitched as the radio pounded his eardrum. _As if he couldn't say it_ _any louder?_ He asked himself.

The team got back to the building, where Kakashi filed the report complete. The old woman from long ago paid the fee as she held the brown cat close to her. "Thank-you! Thank-you!" She smiled at the ninjas sitting on the desk as she finally left. "Haha, that cat got what it deserved." Netai said as he crossed his arms behind his head. He then turned towards Kakashi and said. "Kakashi-jijichan, why don't we go on a real mission?" He asked. Kakashi quirked a brow, his hands dug into his pockets. "We... just were on a real mission, Netai." Netai rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, no, that was just a D ranked mission. Why can't we just go on a mission where we can actually do something? I mean, come on, think about it. You don't ever see the other genines going around, chasing cats."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, as he chuckled a bit. "Well, I don't think you're all ready for that kind of a mission." Netai's brows furrowed, while everyone else's quirked. "Whaddya mean we're not ready? We've been ready ever since we got these head protectors!" A door opened, and everyone turned to see that it was Lady Hokage. She gave a somewhat greeting smile as she sat down at one of the desks and looked at the report that just came in. Netai smirked as he went over towards her.

Tsunade had the slightest feeling that someone was peering over her, and her eyes traveled up as her hand went down. It didn't take long to know who this boy was. By the similar features, she knew this was Uzumaki's boy. "Well, I just got your report. Was there something else I needed to help you with?" She asked, her tone pretty much plain but she managed. "I guess you can say there's something you could help me with." He started. She leaned in a bit, awaiting what he wanted. Kakashi knew what was coming and he sighed deeply. _Please, Netai, don't be hard strung with Lady Hokage..._ He mentally pleaded.

"Look, I'm tired of going on these D ranked missions. I think we're ready to be going on something more of our level, and--" Tsunade stopped him as her voice piped in. "You want to go on, a harder ranked mission?" She asked, her voice telling him that she wasn't surprised, and her brows furrowed a bit. "Yeah! So.. uh... you got any?" Tsunade's eyebrows dipped into her face a bit as she stared hard at him. "How could you be so sure that you're ready? Have you trained daily?" Netai shrugged. "Well, we--" She continued. "Has Kakashi given you all the right tips? Have you all learned new techniques? Any new strategies?" Kakashi shook his head. She's got him.

Netai couldn't find a single answer to any of her question and then finally he spoke up. "Well, hold on a minute!" Once he said that, everyone went quiet. Almost as if everyone stopped breathing. "Are you just trying to find an easier way to say 'no'?" He asked. Tsunade didn't hesitate. "Seems like you already know." Shin shook his head. There's no way in getting a high ranked mission out of Lady Hokage. He thought. "Well, why not?" Netai asked, resting his palms on the table. "I've found a record about one team getting a C ranked mission to the Land Of Waves. It would've been a B ranked mission, but the one man who was going back to his homeland didn't speak up. I plan not to make the same mishap." Netai quirked a brow. "_That's_ why your saying no?"

Everyone's eyes went towards Tsunade again. She only chuckled, which was her way of holding a bit of her anger inside of her. "Being the Hokage isn't an easy job as you can see. People like you come to me everyday, and yet still, coming from what I would have expected to be a mature twelve year old still throws me the same crap. I'm not saying I have anything against you, but everyone knows that missions are sorted out in ranks. I know you know that, I just do not find it in my well being to give you a C ranked mission where you are liable to get hurt. I care about the Kohona and the people in it, even if it doesn't look like it, I do." Her lips ceased into a small smile.

Netai got quiet, as he started to mull over what she had just said. He was a bit discouraged, as he turned his gaze away from her. "Although, I will make a deal with you." Netai looked back at her, and before she could carry on Kakashi piped in. "What, kind of a deal, Lady Hokage?" He asked her, and her eyes traveled towards him. "The deal that I'll make with Netai, is if he can prove not only me, but himself that he's worthy of this mission that I'm about to assign." She turned back towards Netai. "That you can take the responsibilities of a shinobi, and come back here with your team. Either injured or dead, I want you to teach me what you've learned of that mission."

She stood up and held out her hand for Netai who seemed to hesitate on shaking it. He stared at her hand for a while. Shin and Shig watched and waited if he would even touch her hand. Netai's face broke into a smile as he took a hold of her hand. "Believe it!" In just one shake it was official. "So, when do we go on the mission?" He asked, now that he was over acting all serious. "Tomorrow morning." She answered. Netai's face changed instantly. "Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?" He complained, which made Shin roll his eyes with a smile. "Because, the clients who are here are leaving tomorrow and need an escort. You wanted a C ranked mission, and I gave you one." She looked towards Kakashi as she said. "Meet back here at nine-thirty. They'll be waiting." Kakashi nodded as he answered. "Yes, we will." _What a web Netai weaves_. He chuckled.

* * *

It was around five in the morning, and Sakura couldn't take it. This feeling of being unwanted, and not having Sasuke's touch was just so unbearable. Even if they laid close together, she still wanted his touch. She turned on her side, facing him, as he faced her, only he was asleep. "Sasuke-kun?" Her voice soft into the morning, hoping it would reach his ears. When he didn't respond, she got somewhat closer to him and said his name. "Sasuke-kun." This time, she got rid of the softness and made her tone a bit louder. She watched his eyelids slowly open, showing his dark pools. He blinked tiredly towards her, like he always did. "Mmm?" He managed to groan out, as he was to lazy to stretch. Sakura bit her lip, and she was starting to blink back tears. "Sasuke-kun, what did I do wrong?" She asked. Sasuke blinked, and his brows furrowed, not really understanding what she was talking about. He stretched a bit as he said. "W-what are you talking about?" He asked her, as he got back into his lazy position.

Sakura's eyebrows dipped into her face, aggravated. "Sasuke-kun, everyday is just fading away. You treat me like I'm nothing to you, as if I'm a ghost. I'm good to you, I help you live your life, I bared you a son, and yet everyday you don't seem satisfied so I wonder, is it me that you're bored with?" Her voice shook with every word she spoke. Sasuke was lost, and the look of puzzlement came upon him. "Sakura-chan, what are you talking about?" This was getting somewhat confusing, but he'd listen to whatever it was she had to say. "The real question is, Sasuke-kun, do you not love me anymore?" Sasuke was taken back. How could she ask such a thing? "Sakura-chan... I do love you, why do you think I married you?"

"You don't ever show me that you do."

They stared at each other, Sasuke filled with a bit of sudden shock. His hand would escape the covers as he would brush away some of her hair. Sasuke understood women, well he understood Sakura the best, and almost every woman was the same. They didn't want love out of pure pity, if she had accepted his next move, maybe he did really make her feel this way. His hand would then travel to her strap of the tank top she wore, and he slid his fingers beneath it, having the strap fall from her shoulder. He could see a smile somewhat cease her lips. "Wait, did... did I just see a smile?" He asked, as he chuckled.

She'd giggle as she said. "Don't touch me." Sasuke knew she wanted him to. He poked her cheek. "Touch." Sakura's jade eyes traveled towards his dark ones. "I said, don't touch me." She smiled, as she felt him poke her again, and he had gotten a bit closer too. "Touch." Sakura quirked a brow as she too got a bit closer to him. "Ugh, I hate you." She smiled as their lips were inches apart. She felt his hand slither to her hip, and the one strap continued to fall. Her hand would press against his bare chest lightly. She felt his lips brush against her's, and then finally they locked lips.

He parted a bit, as he traveled towards her neck. She reached for his hand that was on her hip and grasped it. She had his hand travel up, and she let him cup her chest. He chuckled to that, as he nuzzled her neck. She enjoyed his attention, it was what she was waiting for, and she could careless if it was out of pity. Sasuke had been on and off with Sakura. He'd somewhat been acting like Sai, even giving the sympathetic smiles. It had seemed that the guilt of the miscarriage had consumed him, until now. "Don't play, don't play." Her voice started to fade, and she allowed him to move on top of her. His breathing had grown heavier, as he started below her chin, and down her throat, giving small kisses.

She let him take her, she didn't care. He traveled to her jaw line, and then finally to her mouth. They finally parted, as he started to nibble her ear. He'd hear her giggle, which made him smile a bit and he asked. "Where's Shin?" He breathed out, as he could feel her hands go on his shoulders. It wasn't really such a question to be asked at such a moment, but she answered anyway. "Did you forget? He's going on his first C ranked mission. They're going to the Land of the Waterfall." He could feel her hands play with the spikiness of his hair in the back, as he had suddenly didn't have the 'edge feeling' anymore. Their eyes locked as he looked at her. "The Land Of the Waterfall?" Sakura quirked a brow. "Yes... what of it?" She asked.

Sasuke shook his head, as he got off of her, and off the bed. "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" She asked again, sitting up. She could see him collect his clothes from the floor and started to put them on. "Nuh-uh no, no way is he leaving the border. Me knowing that he's still out there." He had his pants on, as he searched for the jounin shirt. "He'll be with Kakashi-senpai, what's the worse that can happen? He's strong." Sakura told him, as she saw him slip on the jounin shirt that had the Uchiha Fan instead of the red swirls. "The worse that can happen, is Kakashi getting destroyed, then you've got three genines against an S-ranked missing-ninja." Sakura didn't understand a word he was saying. "So, so what do you plan on doing? Sasuke-kun, don't tell me your going after them." He stopped himself from zipping the flack-jacket.

"So what if I am?"

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat, hearing the jacket zip up. She felt frozen, her eyes the only organ able to move as they followed him to the nightstand where his new head protector laid. He reached for it, and placed the flat blue part on his forehead. The metal shining off the rising sun, as his hands tied the blue fabric behind his head. He tied it tight, as that sound made the 'zmmk,' or... if there was any other way to describe it, then so be it. His hands dropped to the side, as they made a patting sound against his thighs. He stared out of the window for a bit, and then finally he went to the door and he almost walked out until Sakura's voice stopped him. "Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke closed his eyes, hearing his name. He breathed in deep, and let it out slowly. "You walk out of that door, out of this house... then... then... " She didn't even have the heart to finish as his smooth voice did. "Don't ever come back?"

It was quiet between the two of them, until finally he sighed heavy again. He didn't know why, but this kind of reminded him when he was twelve and was leaving the Kohona. Sakura had followed him that night, and she threatened to scream if he left. Right now, it kind of felt like he was back in time. "Sakura-chan?" He said her name, and just picturing her nodding was all he could think she could've done since he then said. "Those times when I said you were annoying... you know now that I never meant it... it was just my way of sharing my feelings for you." Sakura quirked a brow. "Its either you or me that goes," He said as he slid the door open.

"I chose myself."

Sasuke was deep in thought as he started to go towards the gates of the Kohona that lead towards the Land Of The Waterfall. Shin had told them yesterday when he had come home that he'd be training early with Kakashi and the team for the mission. The sun made everything look orange, now that it was becoming morning. He gates weren't open yet, which told him of course they hadn't left. "Sasuke-kun!" His head perked up, he didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. He could hear the patter of bare feet against the ground, and then he felt a force. It wasn't a hard force, but he felt arms go around his middle. By the sleeves he could tell that she was wearing the pink kimono that she usually wore to... somewhat relax.

The way they were standing, it was all reminding Sasuke of the Chuunin Exams... in the Forest Of Death. Sasuke had been ill for the time being since the curse mark and all. Sasuke had woken up from a horrible 'dream,' and he was walking towards the other Sound ninjas. Back then, her hair was short, and now it had grown long. It was as if her hair hadn't changed or been cut before the exams. It was the length that she thought would impress Sasuke, and now thinking back, it did. "Please, Sasuke-kun." Her voice in a slight whisper. It sound like she was about to sob. 'Please, Sasuke-kun,' brought back so many years. Why was he thinking of them now? "Please... stop... don't go." She pleaded.

"They didn't leave yet."

"Even so, just please, Sasuke-kun, don't leave me like this."

When it came between being a hero, and being the man of your wife's dreams, was always a hard decision. He grabbed her wrists, parted them, and he turned to look at her. Her face was tear stained, and her cheeks rosey. It seemed that she had cried while she was running to stop him. "What do you think you'll prove if you go?" She asked. Sasuke didn't hesitate to answer. "I'll die peacefully." Sakura was taken back as she could not believe he had just said that. "You'll die peacefully? You'll-- Sasuke-kun, what about now? So you mean to tell me that if you don't kill Itachi, you wont die peacefully with what you have?" Sasuke sighed deeply as he let go of her wrists and cupped her face. "Sakura-chan, all my life I was learned to hate. At that time, when I had left the Kohona my heart was hungry for revenge. After painful years, and then coming back the hate had left. You know I was a whole new person after I was kept within the gates during those years. I was the Sasuke you had always known, isn't that your reason for why you married me?"

She nodded her head, even if it was still in his firm hands. "This is just something I have to do." His voice was smooth, almost whisper-like and it tickled her ears. "N-no, you don't. Why can't you let things just flow? Don't you trust Kakashi?" Sasuke shook his head. "I do, but this is opportunity that I can't miss out on." He started to bring her face closer to his, as he didn't hesitate to kiss her. As they parted, Sakura gave him a long lasting hug, as she sobbed lightly into his chest. Sasuke put his arms around her, as the sun was slowly started to rise over the Kohona. It basically was a life or death situation... somewhat if you thought about it. "Sakura-chan, I don't want to add another Uchiha to a graveyard. Not the one that I love." His voice was muted and smooth, as he did try to calm her nerves down. This day, from the start from what he knew, would be long and hard.

* * *

It was nine-thirty and Team Seven had met back at the building once again. Tsunade had introduced the clients to the team. It was a small family. It was a father, a mother, and they had a young daughter who could've been around the age of seven. "These will be your escorts to your country. We guarantee your safe return." Tsunade said, as her eyes then traveled towards Netai, who smirked. They all had left the building, as they started for the somewhat northeast part of the Kohona. The family seemed rather grateful for having ninjas escort them back home, although their little one didn't seem to pay any mind. "So, you guys are ninjas?" She asked as she walked along side of Shig. Shig looked down at her and smiled. "Yup, all the way." She nodded. The girl shrugged as she then randomly said. "My names Emi.. and who are all of you?"

"Shig."

"Netai."

"Shin."

They all said their names rather fast, but not fast enough for her not to understand. Netai would be smiling to himself as he would be walking like Naruto, his arms behind his head. "Hey, Shin? You know what I just thought of?" He asked, as he turned his head over towards him. Shin's eyes traveled towards him. "What?" Netai couldn't stop from the chuckles that were turning into laughs. "Remember the time we went crossed the gates?" Shin managed to crack a fake smile, but although Netai left the part out in how much trouble they had been. Well, maybe not so much trouble, but the events that happened after the crossing the gates was what haunted Shin. He sighed deeply, trying to get his mind off it.

"Yeah, I remember." He finally said to answer Netai's question. Shig turned her head towards them. "Really? You guys crossed the gates? When?" She asked. Emi nodded in agreement as she walked closer towards them. "Oh, man! You wouldn't believe it! You see, Shin and I decided to go to the gates to see ninjas that, well we thought that steak out, and man, we got in the biggest battle you wouldn't imagine!" Shig quirked a brow smirking. "Biggest battle, huh? You guys get hurt?" She asked. Netai shook his head. "Nope! We were lucky too, if it weren't for Kakashi-jijichan, and Shin's dad, right?" He asked Shin, looking towards him.

_Netai, just shut up._ Shin thought, but he breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. "Right?" Netai's voice piped into Shin's thoughts. Shin blinked, getting back into reality and looking towards him. "W-what? Oh, yeah... right." He answered, staring straight forward. It was only a matter of time as they finally came upon the gate which seemed to be opened. Maybe Lady Hokage warned the ANBU before time to open it. Everyone started to walk forwards, except Netai. Shin seemed to be the only one who noticed this and he stopped to turn around. "What are you doing?" He asked. Netai chuckled with one of those 'Naruto' smiles. "If I cross over the gate, it'll be the farthest I've been from home." Shin rolled his eyes as he smiled and shook his head. "You're so weird." Netai shrugged. "It's true... sort of." With that being said, Shin walked over, slung his arm around Netai's neck, as did Netai and they walked under the gate, together.


	7. Troublesome Mission: Unwanted Enemies

7章  
CHAPTER SEVEN

厄介な任務〔使節団〕：不必要な敵  
Troublesome Mission: Unwanted Enemies

Swift movement was shifted throughout the lush of green. Every step he took, it seemed a branch was going to break. Finally, he came to a stop. "Geez, Ichiro-san, could you leap any harder?" Asked a feminine voice. The one known as Ichiro pulled out a kunai and thrust it into the tree he stood in. "Shh!" He snapped as he listened intently. Besides the vibrations the other two that followed gave off, and himself, he felt others. Finally, he pulled the kunai out of the tree, and put it back in the holster. "What the hell was that?" The one with the piercing in his right ear asked, and he continuously played with it. "We're not alone. There's a group of people not too far." Ichiro answered. "Are they shinobi related?" Asked the girl. "Yeah, a few aren't, but one of the chakra's are too strong.. even for you, Himitsu. We need Kisame and sensei."

Yes, auburn haired, right ear pierced, person was Himitsu. His unique eyes glared at Ichiro. "Kisame? Heh, he hasn't traveled with us in a long time." Ichiro sighed and turned towards Himitsu and the girl known as Hotaru, with her one eye covered. "True, but I think we need those two." Ichiro added. Himitsu smirked. "Fine, but I get the one with the strong chakra." He said as he turned to leap back to where they had descended from. "Why do you always get the strong ones, hmm?" Hotaru asked as she crouched down a bit. Himitsu chuckled. "Like every shinobi's reason, I like the challenge." He said as he jumped from his perch. Hotaru sighed. "Sometimes he can be an ass, you know..." She had turned to where she thought Ichiro was, but he'd already taken off. She glared. Bastards. Finally, she leaped off too.

In a matter of minutes they had headed back to the base. Entering had just been as easy as leaving. They all spread out, and Hotaru went to go and get Kisame. It wasn't too hard finding him, only about three places of where he could be; the 'kitchen,' his room, or outside training. She went to the most obvious, the kitchen. Catching a glimpse of blue was just enough to tell her that he was there. "Kisame-sama," Hotaru started out. "What do you want, kunoichi?" By his tone, he didn't want to be bothered, well he'd just have to deal. "We've sensed some shinobi related wanderers near the Kohona. One seems to have chakra that's unimaginable, are you up for it?" She asked. Okay, so maybe she liked to bend the truth, but it seemed to be the only thing to get Kisame to do anything.

"_'Unimaginable chakra,'_ ? Heh, you all are strong enough, aren't you?" He grunted. This was basically his excuse for not wanting to battle, if that's what she wanted. Odd for someone like him, being over confident and all. Maybe he was just lazy today.

"This chakra's even stronger than yours, Kisame." Said a voice that didn't belong to either Hotaru or Kisame. Of course, it was Ichiro. Ichiro stood beside Hotaru, facing Kisame with his eyes just piercing through. Kisame glared towards them, taking a sip of sake. "Did you get Itachi-sama?" Hotaru asked Ichiro, glancing away from Kisame. Ichiro nodded. "Yes, I did." He answered, not looking at her, but directly at Kisame. "Its only reasonable for the partner to come along, isn't it?" Ichiro smirked seeing that they had gotten Kisame. "He's like your master, Kisame, you're like a good dog that'll follow, right?" Ichiro added, as he referred 'he' to Itachi.

Kisame stood up, a vein at his temple seemed to throb. "If you weren't here, I'd probably go and kill those wanderers myself. You do realize I'm a grown man with priorities? I don't need babysitting from the kiddies." He chuckled, his lips ceasing into a grin. Ichiro's face was blank as always, his eyes naturally narrow. "You're going anyway, aren't you?" Ichiro asked him, as his head arched back a bit seeing that Kisame had towered over him. "I'll meet you... in five minutes." His voice was low, cold, and deep. Seemed to be trying to talk through clenched teeth.

So, five minutes was five minutes and Kisame kept his word. His Samehada close to his back, as he saw all four of them, waiting. Finally without a word, they leapt from the base. _The only chakra that's_ _strong is the Kyuubi._ Itachi thought quietly to himself. He titled his chin inward, it seemed to be the only obvious reason of a chakra abnormally stronger than a regular ninja's. To him right now, the rate they were going he thought was slow. "Move quickly." He said bluntly, as he leapt ahead of them. And they did.

* * *

The group continued on with their journey. Kakashi of course kept his eyes peeled. It was a pretty clear day, and of course the disguise of a water puddle was no where to be seen. Better not, he had disposed of those Hidden Mist Chuunin many years ago. For a young child, Emi was pretty quiet. Kakashi kept a good conversation between her parents though. Shin seemed quieter than usual, well fact was everyone was quiet. They were focused of course, looking out for ninjas, especially Kakashi. Just like Lady Hokage, he also didn't want the same mishap to happen. Although, if that's what it was going to take, everyone's mind was to be put to the test.

Everything was quiet... a bit too quiet. Kakashi's one visible eye would start to scan around, he had a 'pit-in-the-stomach,' feeling which started to turn into a 'tying-into-knots' feeling, but he managed to keep everything under control, as he always did. He continued to walk with the group, he was so keen that he was ready for whatever strike there was going to be. Swiftly and so sharp a kunai had zoomed from a tree above and landed a few inches from Netai's feet. He stopped, as well did the others. He gulped, his eyes just looking at the kunai, until finally two ninja came from their perches. The family of course had gasped, fearing for their lives. As for Team Seven, that was the last thing they would have to think about.

Netai growled, as the two ninjas stood in their stance. Netai quickly pulled the kunai from the ground, as he then said. "Hey! Lookin' for this?" He yelled, and he threw the kunai towards them. One effortlessly moved aside, letting the kunai fly pass him. "That's the best you can do? This is the Kohona's genine?" He chuckled, turning back towards them. They weren't regular ninjas, but they appeared to be rouge. Turning into black blurs, the team took kunais of their own out, and stood around the family, as Emi cowered and clung close to her parents. As the rouge ninja were still around, and ready to attack, but there was one problem. Kakashi. They needed to take him out, that way anyone was libel to get hurt.

One blasted shuriken and kunai towards Kakashi, which caused him to fly back and cast away from the group. Everyone stood in awe and watched him slowly land to the ground. "Kakashi-jijichan!" Netai yelled, and just stared with a hint of fear in his eyes. "You can't afford to look away!" Said a voice, and Netai turned back to see one of the rouges come at him. He felt a fist impact his face, and he landed hard on the ground. "Netai!" Shin turned his body a bit, and then turned back towards the other rouge who threw shuriken at him. He perfectly dodged it with the kunai he had in his hand. Just like Sasuke would've done, or had done. "Get up, Netai! We're a team!" He yelled at him, as he just continued to stand his guard. _This is bad, Kakashi's out cold and now we've got to protect this family ourselves_.

Netai had gotten up in a matter of time, wiping at his mouth for blood that escaped. "Hah, you think that hurt?" He asked. "You hit like an old lady, believe it!" Netai taunted at the rouge who seemed to not really care but if didn't ask this question than maybe he did. "Then why didn't you try to block it when you had the chance?" He asked, as he started to go for Netai again. "I just wanted to see what you're made of, and now I know." He said, as he dodged the attack and skidded away from him. "Oh, yeah? What's that?" Asked the rouge. Netai chuckled and answered. "Heh, nothing."

The other rouge was quiet, as he took a stance. He looked ready to make a hand sign, until Shig finally broke out. "Look, if you're going after this family, you've got another thing commin'!" She warned. The rouge quirked a brow, and then finally he leapt into the air and threw two kunai. They were aiming at the remaining group of the family, Shig and Shin. She blinked seeing the kunais. "Jump!" She yelled, and pushed everyone and herself to the side to dodge the kunai. As soon as the kunai had touched the ground, they exploded. Everyone was covered in dirt, but at least everyone was okay. "W-whoa." Shin looked at Shig, who was already standing up. "I guess you didn't see the explosive tags, huh?" She chuckled.

_Explosive tags?_ Shin thought to himself, as the smoke started to clear. Someone stood in the middle of the whole thing, and yet it was hard to tell who it was. The outline was familiar, as then finally Kakashi was alive and well holding the necks of the rouge's under his arms. "Ka-Kakashi-sensei!" Shig yelled with surprise, she couldn't believe that he was actually alive. She turned to look where he had fallen, only to see a bunch of logs. _Wow, he's smooth_. She thought, and then from the corner of her eye she saw a glimpse of orange and she turned her head. Netai seemed to manage without a few scratches. He held the kunai tightly.

"Alright, Kakashi-jijichan!" Netai yelled and then giggled to himself seeing that Kakashi was an awesome shinobi. Peh, everyone knows that. He looked up to see the team and the family safe. "Hi." He answered, as he kept the rouge's in a tight grip, although they wouldn't be there for long. They dispersed into smoke and were no longer there. _W-what? Their chakra, it was so real as if it was the real thing. I_ _should've known better._ Kakashi thought to himself, as he started to scan around for the real ones. "So, Kakashi-san, its been a while." Said a voice from behind, and Kakashi's visible eye widened. He knew this voice. _Remain calm._ Kakashi thought as he would put his hand by his drooping headband.

He turned around, as he hadn't lifted the headband yet. He saw right now, only two figures... the obvious. Itachi and Kisame. So, they were the rouges. He thought to himself, as he finally pulled the headband above his eye and revealed his Sharingan. "So it has."

As of now, there's no time for games.

It was quiet between everyone, if it could get any quieter probably anyone could hear their heartbeats. Shin's eyes grew seeing the same old sword from six years ago. He remembered not only the man who wielded it, but his partner. _Un... Uncle... It.. Itachi._ He couldn't even swallow, it hurt. Shin started to shake... no, tremble. The clinking of the kunai could be heard. The thought of the eye kept coming into his mind. _Why now... of all times? Why... is he here? If he sees me... he might... use the eye... on me_ _again._ He thought, as he could feel his own heart start to pump faster, his trembling threatening to turn into uncontrollable shakes. Sweat beads started to form and slowly started to leave a trail of it on his forehead._ In... just one movement of his eye... he can kill anyone..._ Shin thought as he just continued to stare at Itachi.

It seemed to be a staring contest between all of them, and Kisame didn't leave whatever he was doing that was so important to him, just to stare at them. He took a step forth, and seeing the family and now, the new team. One looked like Naruto in so many ways. Something told him that this could've been his child. The one thing he sensed, was the chakra. It was strong. "So what's your reason for coming this time?" Kakashi asked, his eyes never leaving Itachi. "Its not necessarily my reason, but their's." Kakashi quirked a brow. Had Itachi become crazy over the years? Naw, Itachi was far from being crazy... well if you call killing your whole clan crazy... OK, getting off the subject, so anyway. Three black blurs escaped from Itachi and Kisame.

They zig-zagged all around, the naked eye couldn't even track them. One blur caused a nick on Netai's cheekbone. "Hey, what the... ?" He put his hand to where the cut was, and saw some blood tint his fingers. The other one knocked Shig off her feet. Shin was next, and he scanned around for another blur. "Too slow." He heard a voice, and he turned his head only to feel a fist puncture his face. He faltered in his stance, but he caught himself. Finally the blurs ended up in front of Itachi and Kisame. Kakashi's eyes grew. _They... its not possible. Not even the team can move at such a speed._ He thought, he couldn't even believe the members that stood in front of them.

"They're... they're... " Netai couldn't even find the words to even describe this whole situation. Shig sat up, looking past Kakashi to see who had knocked her off her feet. She blinked too, and stared. Everyone seemed to be at a loss of words of the people who were there other than Itachi and Kisame. "They're only... wait, you guys are only genine! I mean, I've never seen anyone move like that!" Netai said aloud. The speed they had seemed almost as close to Gai's. Himitsu smirked as he disappeared again and reappeared in front of Netai. "I'm sure." He said quickly, and gave a hard blow in Netai's gut.

He'd flown into the air, and his back hit against a tree trunk. He slid down, as his head hung. Himitsu glared at Netai, seeing that it was taking some time for Netai to get up. _With someone with such chakra,_ _he took the blow like anyone else would._ He thought, a bit disappointed but he knew he'd get Netai to use the chakra. The other two turned into blurs and were a good distance away from Shin and Shig. Shig glared as she then asked. "Alright, which one of you idiots tripped me?" She spat, and Hotaru smirked. She raised her hand and said. "Heh, I did, do I get a prize?" She asked in that snotty way. Shig smirked as well. "Yeah, something like that." She answered slyly.

Shig went for Hotaru, and started a hand to hand combat. Now, it was Shin. He went back to where he'd first seen them, and yet there was no one there but Kakashi, Itachi, and Kisame. "Looking for someone?" He heard a voice that made him actually jump, and he heard the swift movement that was aiming towards his face, he easily blocked it. Suddenly, Shin didn't feel the fear he'd thought he'd be feeling. He'd gotten Sasuke's bravery, and calmness. He took the one's wrist and flipped him over his shoulder. However, the one being flipped, landed on his feet instead of his back.

Shin's hand was still on his wrist, and in this case Ichiro was still crouched down, he attempted for flip Shin. He was in the air, as he pulled a kunai out and attempted to stab Ichiro. Ichiro's eyes were sharp, and he let go immeditaly. Now, everyone had an opponent. Shin sighed, putting everything behind him. Just like training with dad, only this time its either life or death. He thought to himself, as he glared at Ichiro, and he did the same. Something... just something about Ichiro reminded Shin of someone. He just couldn't put his finger on it, but that didn't matter, not now. This was real.

Himitsu didn't wait for Netai to get up, so he went for him instead. As he made it close to him, he reached his arm out and put it under Netai's neck, and lifted him up, having Netai's back being pushed up against a tree. Netai was fully awake now, and he struggled to get out of his grip, and he growled. Himitsu smirked. "You call yourself a genine and you can't even get out of a single grip?" Netai glared as he managed to say. "Switch places and see how you breathe!" He choked out, and he wrapped his fingers around Himitsu's arm. "Get... off.. of... ME!" He pushed Himitsu off of him, and he skidded to a stop. Quickly, back on his feet Netai made the simple hand signs and ended up saying. "_Multi-Shadow_ _Clone Jutsu_!" In seconds, clones of Netai came around and started to fill the surroundings. Himitsu looked around, and he smirked. _Heh, the Shadow Clone Jutsu? Quite a few too._ He thought. Netai smirked as did all the other clones. "Alright, here I come!" They all said and started to charge for him.

Himitsu just stood there, not really caring. With just a single punch or even touching a clone they'd disperse into nothing but smoke. He readied his stance, only until he felt something from behind cling to him. He turned his head back a bit, to see the real Netai behind him. "Heh, didn't see that coming, did you?" He smirked. The other clones started to hold him in place, while one jumped into the air and was ready to punch Himitsu, just like he was ready when Kakashi switched the clones. The clone finally made it towards Himitsu as the fist hurdled, but once again... Netai... punched himself. _Great, not again!_ _I'm gonna have to undo the jutsu!_ He thought to himself, and finally he did.

Shig on the other hand seemed to be having more of a verbal combat than hand to hand one. "So, what's the prize I get, huh?" Hotaru asked as she made a move to give a leg-sweep. Shig dodged it perfectly, and she coiled her hands into a fist. "Figure it out, you're a shinobi, aren't you?" Shig smirked, and at that time she finally got a punch through Hotaru. Hotaru stumbled, and held her jaw. "You hit like a girl!" Hotaru smirked, getting back into a stance. Shig quirked a brow. "What else would I be?" Shig asked as she charged at Hotaru who did the same. They both caught one each other's fists. "Heh, you're pretty strong for a Leaf Genine." Hotaru scoft. Shig breathed in deeply, and smirked. "Surprised, not a lot of enemies compliment the prey." Shig pointed out. Hotaru shrugged, and pushed Shig away.

Shig skidded to a stop, and she glared. _I need a new strategy. I can't just keep playing this stupid little_ game, _its time to get serious_. She thought. She then made simple hand signs, and rocks started to pull up from the ground and form around her right arm. "_Earthstyle! Rock Arm Jutsu_!" She took a stance, her arm covered in rocks, pebbles anything. Hotaru just quirked a brow at her arm. _Heh, Rock_ _Arm Justu?_ _Is this all this girl has?_ Hotaru thought. "Well then, this should be interesting. Me, against the human boulder." She chuckled. Shig narrowed her eyes. "You better believe it!" She answered, and she charged at her her fingers covered in rocks into a fist.

Shin and Ichiro seemed to be doing the same thing, only they weren't talking. Ichiro's elbow came towards Shin, and he literally elbowed him in the stomach, hard. Shin staggered, and held his stomach. From that blow alone, already one part of his body started to tingle. He glared towards Ichiro, and charged at him again. This time he sent sets of kunai and shuriken towards Ichiro who perfeclty dodged them. Shin then hurdled a fist at Ichiro's face, but he blocked it. Using his elbow again, he slammed it into Shin's temple and let him fly back. Even if it didn't look it, Ichiro had flown Shin back with such force that a tree had to stop him, and he slid down his back. Shin started taking some breaths, as he wiped whatever blood that escaped his mouth. _This guy's blocking everything I'm giving him... its like he's not even a genine._

_  
_The thing that still triggered, or bothered Shin was the way this guy's face looked. Even the hair got him ticked. It was dark, and it hung in Ichiro's face just a bit. Why did it seem that Shin met him before? _Gah, forget it! He's no different from the other ninja, what should it matter?_ Shin thought, as he quickly made hand signs. "_Firestyle! Fireball Jutsu_!" His cheeks puffed out, and a series of fire escaped from him. He'd made an excellant change from before when he was younger. Probably because he practiced so hard, and he was older now. Ichiro perfectly dodged the attack, and just stared. _Its not_ _one of the attacks I'm proud of. I'm surprised he's learned it by now_. Ichiro thought.

Kakashi stood close to the family, as he warned them to keep behind him. He turned back to Itachi and Kisame. _Odd, if they brought those kids to fight everyone, then wouldn't Itachi and Kisame fight?_ He thought to himself as he kept his gaurd up. "Besides your reasoning of having those kids fight my team, the big thing is, why are you both here?" He asked. Itachi seemed to think about his answer, as if he himself didn't know why he was here in the first place, but no... a guy like him knew almost everything, or probably everything. From how many grains are in a handful of sand, to the chakra points in a chakra network.

After about a half a moment, he answered. "I wont lie to you, Kakashi-san. The genine sensed a strong chakra and had Kisame and I follow." His eyes shining of the Sharingan. Kakashi didn't seem too satisified with his answer. "So, you're having your genines fight mine, with you two not doing anything? I don't know if its just me, but I find it odd." Kakashi's voice was smooth, but yet it held the seriousness in it. Itachi's face was as blank as his tone. "Who said we weren't going to do anything?" Kakashi's brows furrowed. "Now?" Kisame turned his head a bit towards Itachi. "Do as you please." Itachi answered, and Kisame chuckled as he got his sword and started for Kakashi. If it was about being focused, calm, and being ready, that'd be three things to describe Kakashi in a battle.

As Kisame neared Kakashi, he brought down the sword, and Kakashi blocked it with a single kunai. Kakashi could hear the family flinch, as they stayed tightly together. _Good, as long as they stay behind_ _me, nothing should happen._ He thought, and he used his strength and pushed Kisame away from him. Kisame skidded back a bit, as he would see past Kakashi and seeing the family. He smirked, and his eyes traveled back towards Kakashi. "You seem to be holding back. Bad habit if you're a shinobi." Kisame commented. Kakashi just glared towards Kisame, even if he would be for the first time, he had to protect that family.

Kisame chuckled as he went for Kakashi again, and he managed to block it once more. Quickly his eyes would scan around. Every so often he'd hear Netai yell 'multi-shadow clone jutsu,' Shig would be hurdling her fist to fracture the other girl's face, and it seemed that Shin would be thinking of some strategies. "What's wrong, Kakashi?" Chuckled Kisame, and Kakashi traveled his eyes towards him. "You worried about our genines taking down your team?" He asked him, putting more force on his sword. Kakashi put more strength into his arm. "It still doesn't make sense why you all are here. What's your purpose?" He asked, and pushed him away again.

Kisame skidded to a stop and rested the sword on his shoulder, and this time Itachi answered. "One of your genines have strong chakra." He finally said. Even the word chakra made Kakashi's eyes grew wide. He knew what they were talking about, but they didn't. _If I'm right... they probably sensed the_ _chakra of the nine tailed fox in Netai_. He thought, but then again even if Netai wasn't in such a state like Naruto was when he first used it with Haku's mirriros, how could anyone sense it? _Maybe the fox_ _molded its chakra with Netai's_. He thought once again. "So, you think one of my genines have strong chakra, huh?" Kakashi asked, which made Itachi's eyes narrow. "I don't think, I know." Itachi answered.

With Itachi's unmatchable speed he was a good distance from Kakashi. His face was emotionless, his eyes focused on Kakashi. "That still doesn't answer my question. You know one of my genines have strong chakra, what do you plan to do?" He asked once more. This time, Itachi didn't hesitate to answer. "Now, Kakashi-san, you actually think I'd explain my strategy to you?" Itachi had somewhat trouble to keep the corners of his mouth from turning into a smirk. Kakashi glared, awaiting for anything Itachi would throw to him. "I will say this," Itachi added. "he wont be able to take much more of his match any longer."

Kakashi's eyes widened a bit, and he breathed in deeply. He scanned around, looking at his team. Something told him it wasn't going to end right. He had two goons against him, while keeping a family protected, and his team was practically getting beaten to a pulp. Kakashi knew only one thing, he'd have to think of something... and fast.

* * *

Yeah... a big 'wow' or what? I can't tell ya! Even though I want to, so badly! Lol.

-writinismehlife13


	8. Surprise!: A Visitor Enters The Fight!

8章  
CHAPTER EIGHT

驚き！以下：訪問者が戦いを入れます！  
あなたの中心輪を見せてください、チーム7つ！  
Surprise!:  
A Visitor Enters The Fight!  
Reveal Your Chakra, Team Seven!

Netai rolled on the ground, and he landed on his stomach. He slowly got to his hands and knees, and wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth. _This guy... its like... its like he's a piece of iron. He takes_ _everything I throw at him. Gah, and my chakra's almost gone. This is bad... I've gotta think of something._ Netai thought and he stood on his feet. Himitsu smirked, to himself seeing that he was winning this battle. "C'mon, is that all you've got? You're not tired are you?" He asked as he crossed his arms. Netai growled under his breath. _This guy doesn't even have a scratch on him, I don't think he's_ _even a genine._ _Maybe he's a really young jounin, like Kakashi-jijichan_. Netai thought, and he smirked. "Heh, I could go on all day! This is nothing, if you think I'm going to quit then you're out of your mind!"

Himitsu's smirk disappeared automatically. _I just don't understand, his chakra is fading. His chakra_ _seemed strong, and now its useless. Could Ichiro been wrong?_ He wondered. "Then quit using the same technique and show me what you actually got." Himistu finally said. Netai smirked. "Yeah, thanks, I didn't need the invatation!" Netai pulled out a kunai and started for Himitsu. "I'm going to crush youuu!" Netai yelled, nearing Himitsu and attempted to stab him. Unfortunately, Himitsu moved out of the way and kicked Netai to the ground. He laid there for a while, hearing Himitsu. "Look at you, you think you can beat me? You have no chance, why not quit now?"

Netai growled under his breath again, as he slowly got up, his back still was turned towards Himistu. "Yeah... well, my dad has a saying... " He started and he turned to face Himitsu. "I'm not running away... I never go back on my word, that's my nindo... my ninja way!" He felt stronger saying that, he didn't know why but he just did. Holding his kunai tight he smirked towards Himitsu. "Bring it." Himitsu quirked a brow. _Oh hell, I'll bring it_.

Hotaru and Shig skidded from each other. Both taking breaths, covered in knicks and scratches. _Ugh, we're evenly matched. I'm surprised I was able to keep the chakra in my arm this long._ Shig thought as she looked at the rocks that still stuck to her magnetically. Hotaru wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. _Heh, this girl's good. She managed her chakra and focuses rather_ _carefully, I'll give her that_. Hotaru thought, and smirked. _Although, I'll need to distract her. The only_ _way she's managing to keep those rocks stuck to her arms is her chakra. I guess I'll have to use_ _this._ Hotaru thought. "Heh, you're pretty fast for a Leaf Ninja, I'll give you that much credit. But, can you dodge this?" Hotaru asked, and she unzipped one of the pockets on the belt that she wore around her waist. Similar to Deidara's.

Shig's eyes grew and she saw Hotaru's hand. She lifted her right hand, and Shig couldn't believe what she saw. In the middle of Hotaru's palm was a mouth. _What.. is she? Is she... even human?_ Shig thought to herself. "Wha-what... " Shig couldn't even find the words. "Yes, its a mouth almost the same as your's and mine, but mine is quite different." She smirked. "You see, exploding things is one of my priorities... just like art. I make things out of clay for my art, which is what is filled in these pockets of mine." She was smirking from ear to ear and she reached in the pocket that was unzipped. "The mouths will 'eat' the clay and I'll infuse my chakra inside... the more I infuse my chakra into the clay, the bigger the explosions will be."

Shig gulped, hearing everything that Hotaru was saying. _Is she crazy? Is she really gonna try to blow_ _me up?_ Shig thought to herself. Shig furrowed her brows and fixed her jaw, as she got into a stance. Hotaru just smirked. _Hah! Look at her, even if she doesn't show it I know she's just shaking in her skin_. Hotaru's hand was already in the pocket, and the hand had already 'eaten' the clay. Hotaru's other free hand reached in and threw the smoke bombs towards Shig. Everything exploded into a purple mist of smoke, which she choked on. _Great, now I can't see. I gotta keep calm._ She told herself, scanning around. She had two choices... either leave the mist or just stay until Hotaru finally struck a blow. If she left the smoke, either way she'd get pounded unexpectedly... and if she didn't well it'd just be wasting time.

Her eyes scanned around, as she used her free hand to cover her mouth. _Where is she, why isn't she_ _striking?_ _I bet she's just waiting for me to--_ She heard an explosion and looked to her left. She didn't see anything, but the smoke seemed to be getting a bit less thicker. "You can't afford to look away, little girl." Said a voice and just as Shig turned her head, a fist came into view and knocked her off her feet. The smoke had cleared and Hotaru placed her foot on Shig's stomach. Hotaru crossed her arms. "Tsk tsk, you were too worried if I were going to 'splode you, that you even loss focus on everything around you." She shook her head, and the smoke had cleared and as if on qu, everyone almost stopped what they were doing.

Netai had skidded to his feet, he was loosing energy pretty fast. He turned his head slowly, and saw that Shig was on her back. His eyes widened, and he heard Himistu. "What, is it the first time you've seen a friend destroyed in battle?" Netai turned his head sharply seeing Himitsu smirking. "Have you been living under a rock or what?" Himitsu had turned into nothing but a black blur. _Great, this is gonna_ _be bad, I can't even track him now._ Netai growled softly to himself, and he felt a blow under his chin which sent him flying. He landed on his stomach again, and he spit out the blood that had formed in his mouth.

Seeing that Shig was on her back, helpless. Right now, there was no nice or wrong way to put it. He didn't like seeing his team mate like this... he just didn't. He slowly turned towards where Shin was, he managed to keep enough stamina... but even so, he'll weaken. He slowly turned his head towards Kakashi, and his brows furrowed. _Kakashi... jijichan..._ He was battling Itachi, while Kisame kept the family hostage. Itachi, from many years before when he had first encountered Kakashi, he didn't really want to battle because... he either didn't feel like it or he just didn't want to waste time, and right now, Itachi was taking the risk on wasting time.

Netai slowly got to his hands and knees, a shadow casted over his eyes. Just as he was about to lift himself from the ground, he heard a grunt of pain. He raised his head, seeing that Ichiro pinned Shin to a tree. Shin was choking, since Ichiro's wrist was pressing against his throat. Slowly, Netai got on his feet, once again a shadow casted over his eyes. "Get away." He started and he mumbled. Himitsu quirked a brow, his arms crossed. "Get... get away... stop.. stop... it... LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Netai raised his head, his eyes no longer holding the blue gleam the had, but a rather red and they were slitted.

The 'whiskers' on his face had suddenly more of a bold appearance. A few swirls of wind started around him, his teeth became a bit more dense and sharp. His growls were sounding more deep than his usual voice. _His chakra... its starting to become strong._ Himistu thought, his eyes widened a bit. Ichiro had stopped in his 'mid-choking,' and his head slowly turned towards Netai. _That chakra... its_ _here._ He thought. Netai slowly turned his body towards Hotaru as he started to growl, and then finally he said. "**I'm gonna kill you.**" Hotaru looked up, and blinked. Netai's hands coiled into a fist.

The swirls that were white had turned into red, and had started to swirl upwards. Almost immediately, everyone stopped fighting to look at the red swirls, which eventually turned into the nine-tailed fox. Netai continued to growl, the chakra was too much or so it seemed to keep bottled up inside. Finally, the speed that Netai had never known he had went for Hotaru. He was too fast for her, as he punched her face and she skidded on her back. She managed to stop as she held her face. _His chakra... is this one_ _Ichiro's been talking about?_ She asked herself. To Netai, Hotaru was down, but even so he turned his back to her, as his next target was Ichiro.

He crouched down, as he started to run on all fours. He looked deadly, monstrous, and finally he sprung up his hand into a fist. Ichiro's grip had loosened, and his attention was now on Netai. Shin slid down the tree's trunk, holding his throat as he coughed uncontrollably. Netai neared, as his fist came hurdeling through, he aimed at Ichiro, but Ichiro moved out of the way and let Netai hit the tree. Ichiro was a good distance from Netai, his hands ready for a jutsu until he heard Himitsu. "Ichiro! This one's mine, remember?" Ichiro just glared for his response, his arms dropped.

Itachi and Kakashi, even Kisame and the family stared and couldn't believe what was going on. Itachi's head sharply turned towards Kakashi, they glared at each other. "So, the Kyuubi's switched hosts... interesting." Itachi's words were. Kakashi glared, right now they both had kunais in their hands blocking each other. "Are you planning to kidnap him?" Kakashi's voice was a bit demanding but it held its tone. Itachi cocked his head to the side, and he blinked. "If I were to, I couldn't possibly tell you now, could I?" He answered without hesitating. Kakashi's eyes narrowed. It was as if Itachi just told him the answer, or did he? All Kakashi knew was, Itachi wasn't standing in front of him anymore.

Shin felt light headed, now that the he was getting air into his lungs. His sight was going in and out of focus, but he was able to make out a few people. He mostly made out the red chakra, and he squinted his eyes. It was strong alright, and he slowly started to get up on his feet. He used the tree for leverage, and finally he got his eyes to lose its blurriness. His eyes went to the red chakra, and he couldn't believe who's charkas it was. _Netai?_ As if everything was slo-mo, his orbs slowly moved to where Netai was going to. He was aiming for Himitsu, and if Shin was right, he got a glimpse of a black blur.

Shin was practically at his confused point, but he felt himself being levitated. It was so fast, that he didn't even know if it were a dream, or in actual reality. He then felt the quickness stop, and he heard a swift movement. Right now, an arm was wrapped around his stomach. It was like seeing a kid through a tireswing. The arm was the tire, and Shin was... well the kid. He looked up, seeing Itachi standing right there, right in front of them. He looked towards the arm that held him. He thought he knew this arm, and he turned his head to see who this arm belonged to. Shin's eyes grew, it... it was Sasuke.

Sasuke's leg was extended, and Itachi just stood there, blocking it perfectly. He held Netai the same way he held Shin, had everything become quiet, or did Shin suddenly become deaf? Everything just seemed so quiet, and still. Itachi and Sasuke stared hard at each other. Just like any Uchiha, Sasuke's face showed that he was calculating his next attack. He had turned into a black blur, and he landed a good distance from Itachi. He let Shin go, as well did he with Netai. Shin looked up at Sasuke, then at Itachi. All hell would be breaking lose, maybe this time, blood would actually be shed. But who's?

Itachi cocked his head to the side, as he continued to stare at Sasuke. His blank stare wasn't anything without his Sharingan. This silence wasn't going to do anything, so finally Sasuke broke it. "Itachi." He started, a shadow casted over his eyes. Itachi blinked, hearing Sasuke say his name. Finally, Sasuke brought his head up, his face full of glare. "This time, its all over." Itachi slowly set his head straight instead of his cockiness. "Then, what are you waiting for?" Itachi asked, his voice smooth and unafraid. Sasuke furrowed his eyes more, even if he was a grown man Itachi still got to him. Suddenly, leaves started to mask Sasuke's appearance. In almost an instant he had disappeared. Shin's eyes widened, seeing that his dad was just gone from thin air. _Where... where'd he go?_ He thought, getting on to his knees. He scanned around, and he heard Netai moan. He looked, seeing that Netai was laying on his stomach. He looked fatigued.

The leaves had yet to reappear again, only behind Itachi. Thank goodness for Shunshin Jutsu, huh? Now that he was behind him, he used his other technique. One of which, he was pretty thankful for this one. No, it wasn't the Sharingan... even if his eyes were now using the doujutsu, but it was the Senei Jashu. The snake extended from his sleeve as it aimed for Itachi and it opened its jaw. It latched onto Itachi's neck and bit him, although Itachi dispersed into smoke. A log was to be found. Sasuke's eyes grew, and the snake dispersed as well. _A substitution jutsu? Isn't that a little low of him?_ Sasuke smirked to himself, but he couldn't afford to, as he felt a presence behind him. He perked up and turned his body swiftly behind him, seeing Itachi's leg swing over.

Sasuke perfectly dodged his attack, and he curled his fingers into a fist and aimed it towards Itachi. He saw the fist, and he grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. Sasuke glared, getting his right hand into a fist and aimed at him again. Itachi quirked a brow, and his grip around Sasuke's left wrist made an audible twisting crack. Sasuke's other fist stopped, as he felt his wrist bone fracture. He yelled, as he dropped his right arm and Itachi hadn't let go of Sasuke's chidouri arm. That was another bad side, that was the arm he used for his chidouri.

Itachi cocked his head once more. "Seems that you haven't taken care of the previous time I almost broke it." His voice muted and smooth. Sasuke glared, he began to feel intimidated and got his right hand into another fist aiming for him. "You should've taken it into consideration back then." Itachi added, his voice making it seem that Sasuke was childish and stupid. Right before Sasuke's fist could get even a few inches to his face, another sound was heard. Only this time, it was louder. It was more of a pop than a crack and Sasuke's hand bent even more downward than usual. His middle finger could reach where most people took pulses.

The bone had simply broke into two, or so it felt. Sasuke writhed from the pain, he was sure a bone maybe would've popped out of his skin. Itachi had let go, and Sasuke staggered back. He held his hand, and looked at it. It looked demented, and as if it was going to be stuck like that forever. He saw a bump that wasn't supposed to be there, he quickly ran his hand over it. Indeed, it was a bone... but had Itachi gripped it any harder, it probably would've went right through the flesh.

Sasuke couldn't lose now, even if his hand was immobile he'd have to use something else. I could use chidouri with the other hand... He thought, as he let his left hand drop to his side. Once again, he started to calculate his limitations. The other's didn't have time to even watch what was going on. Far off by where the Waterfall family was left hostage, it was Kisame verses Kakashi. Himitsu didn't come to just watch Itachi fight, and he started for Netai again. Shin sharpley turned his head, seeing him come for them. Shin quickly reached into the thigh pack, and threw five shuriken. Himitsu's eyes caught the sighting of the shuriken, and dodged them. He skidded to a stop, and glared. _So, he's protecting his_ friend... Himistu shook his head. _That only makes a ninja weaker._

Shig had been practically knocked out, and Hotaru had been too lazy to even deal with Shig anymore, seeing that she'd just defeated Shig. "S-so," Shig started out. Hotaru's ears slightly moved and looked towards Shig. "You still think I'm a little girl, huh?" She grabbed Hotaru's ankle with a smirk. She didn't wait for an answer, as everything happened in one second, or so it seemed. It was actually swift, but as of now, Hotaru's head stuck out from the ground. Shig was on her feet, arms crossed. "Heh, for a little girl, I do have a lot of power, for a Leaf Genine, huh?" Shig chuckled. Good thing Kakashi-sensei did the Head Hunter jutsu. Hotaru glared, immobilized to get out of this... ground prison. _I should've seen it_ _coming... this eye is being lazy_. Hotaru thought.

Shin was left trying to dodge both Himitsu and Ichiro. It seemed that Netai was draining in and out into unconsciousness. "Agh, get up, Netai." Shin panted out, seeing Ichiro and Himitsu standing a good distance from him. "I can't keep protecting you all the time... you're a ninja now, remember?" His eye turned to the corner, seeing if he'd get up or not. Infact, Netai was getting on his hands and knees slowly. "Yeah, well... then don't! I never... asked... for your help." His voice was raspy as he sighed deeply. Shin blinked, hearing what Netai just said. Even if you didn't, friends protect you anyway. He answered mentally. He looked up, seeing Ichiro coming for them. Shin took a stance, ready. As Ichiro neared, a wall appeared between the two of them. Ichiro punctured it though, seeing that his fist was through it now.

Shin blinked and turned his head. Shig would be smiling, even though Shin sensed she was in the slightest pain. Heh, she must've used the last of her chakra. _Thanks, Shig._ He gave a small smile back, and turned towards Himistu and Ichiro again. He heard the sound of a punch and a grunt after words. He turned his head, seeing that Sasuke's arm dangled, and that now, blocking Itachi's attacks were becoming a bit more difficult. _Dad... Uncle Itachi..._ Shin thought deeply now.

_"I don't understand, Daddy."_

_"You will when you're older..."_

_"You know your uncle, he's very busy and all."_

_"Ah, speaking of ninjas, your father has a surprise for you."_

_"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised."_

_"No, no, it's a father... son... type.. thing... well, I should go and get him."_

_"Well, Uncle Itachi, I just... never get to see you as much."_

He felt his face being hit and he was knocked on his back. He quickly sat up, holding his jaw seeing Ichiro standing a good distance before him. "You should be more concerned about your battle with me, instead of looking at your father." Shin's eyes grew, rubbing at his jaw. _How does he know he's my dad?_ He asked himself, well it was no time for question. It was time, to get take this guy out. Shin got to his feet and glared. "Oh, don't worry, it'll end soon." Shin smirked. Ichiro took a stance. "I know, it will." With that being said, the two of them charged at each other. It ended up being another round of hand-to-hand combat. They each were evenly matched, it was ridiculous. They both skidded away from each other, and glared.

Shin's eyes darted towards Sasuke and Itachi. Flashes of his childhood began to play in front of him. The one that was most recently played, was the eye. _What if... he uses it on dad?_ Shin thought to himself._ No... it wont happen... not again. Not a chance_. His brows furrowed. He spoke the truth.

It seemed that Itachi was winning once again. Why? It was the hate, that's what was why. Even if both using Sharingan, nothing seemed to be getting anywhere. _I have to use chidouri... its the only way._ Sasuke thought to himself, and he was panting heavily. Itachi didn't even seem winded. It was like he did this everyday... which... probably was the case. "After all these years, you're still the same." Itachi broke the silence. Sasuke glared. "What was that?" He asked again, his tone 'snotty' like. "You're strategies are the same... your fighting style is the same. You haven't changed once. Its no wonder you're already winded." Itachi explained, he almost chuckled too. "I actually almost feel some pity for you, foolish brother." The corners of his mouth tugged, trying to 'not' smirk.

Sasuke chuckled, but it wasn't really through pain. His whole wrist felt numb, so it was good until then. "Heh, I guess no one's told you, that... you haven't changed either?" Sasuke added. Itachi blinked, his eyes narrowing a bit. "The feelings you have towards me, its the same too. You say the same words, as if I had forgotten them. Saying that you almost feel pity for me and that I'm foolish. The only question is... " Sasuke paused a bit, raising his head to look towards Itachi. "why do you keep saying them?" He smirked. What Sasuke was trying to say without actually saying it was, was Itachi actually meaning his words? Or, was it the only thing that he knew to tick Sasuke off?

"Looks like I'm not the only one who uses the same techniques." Sasuke added. Itachi continued to give that signature stare. "That's why you're foolish, Sasuke. You think that if your own self changed majorly in your life, you think everyone else followed your steps. You hadn't even to mention that I 'changed.' I had 'changed' long ago... when you were born." Itachi concluded, and Sasuke furrowed his brows. "I knew that once the baby that was expected to be in the Uchiha home, jealousy was out of the question. There was no need for one like me to even come across that feeling, seeing at how much father neglected you, and how much mother lied to you."

Sasuke breathed in of anger, and Itachi continued on. "You were the accident that just so happened come across mother and father. They never loved you, and yet mother was able to put on a roll of the only person for you to count on." Right there, right there was the biggest lie anyone in the history of lie making could ever make. That would be number one in _Guieness Book Of World Records_. Labeled as _Biggest Lie Ever Made: By Uchiha Itachi._ Sasuke read right through that, Itachi was just trying to make him hate his mother too. Sasuke finally broke Itachi's storytelling, as he said firmly. "No, no, mother was never like that. She wouldn't, she couldn't. She was the only one who loved me... I knew that after a period of time, she never talked to father about me. I always wondered, if we were all in the same room, why she wouldn't say anything."

Itachi took what Sasuke said into deep thought, somewhat. "And, do you know why she was never to talk about you? It was because you are nothing, why waste breath on a child that was useless? You were the accident that father would never do again." Sasuke breathed deeply again. "You seem to take his traits... if I was the accident that _he_ would never do again, what am I to you?" Sasuke asked. Besides being nothing. Sasuke thought to himself. Itachi didn't hesitate for his answer, it was rather simple.

"You're the _**mistake**_ I'll do _again_."

* * *

Wow... deep. I kind of even surprised myself when I wrote that. Hahaha, but anyway I know its like a buttload of reading. This should be good for now... I'm still working on it, as well with _A Wrinkle In Time. _I just hope I have some time because school is already started. -sigh- Well, in two months or in the next month, some stuff should happen until then.

-writinismehlife13


	9. The Attack Of The Uchihas!

9章  
CHAPTER NINE

紙ファンの攻撃！  
命にかかわる戦い：第1部  
The Attack Of The Uchihas!  
The Deadly Battle: Part I

It was probably the biggest smack in the face, if you looked hard enough there's probably a hand print on Sasuke's face. (Heh, not really.) He'd fallen into Itachi's trap once again... Itachi had gotten to Sasuke by making his blood boil. Although, he had to remember to keep calm. Just when he was battling Haku on the bridge. Maybe that was Itachi's secret on how he always was able to defeat someone without being frenzy, was to be calm. Even if he did remember that one trait, he couldn't help himself for going at Itachi again. He kept his left arm close to him, what good was it to have use of only one arm and two legs? It was just another round of close combat. Their Sharingans at their best, but even so, Itachi's was not what it used to be.

* * *

Shig sighed, it was all the same. Dodge, attack, dodge, attack. Netai made a few attempts to get to his knees, but he was too tired. _What... was that chakra?_ He thought, holding his head. Himitsu skidded to a stop, seeing that Hotaru's head was sticking out of the ground. "Hotaru, get your ass out of there." He demanded. Hotaru shot a glare at him. "I would, but I can't! I don't wanna 'splode myself." She nodded her head matter of factly. Himtisu sighed deeply. _Baka._ Was all that came to mind. He turned his gaze back towards Shig. _I don't have time to fight off another kunoichi... that_ _boy... his chakra. Interesting... and it only appeared once. _He thought. _Well, might as well do the obvious... distract her... by attacking that boy.  
_  
Fighting wasn't too different with Ichiro and Shin. He was more interested in helping his dad more than fighting Ichiro, but Ichiro wouldn't let Shin look away. Which made him pissed off, and he swiftly moved his leg towards Ichiro who blocked his kick. "You have nothing to see over there, keep your mind on only one thing." Ichiro snapped. Shin glared and he fixed his jaw. "If you don't, who knows where you'll end up?" Ichiro's voice lowered a bit, and he threw Shin's leg away from him. Shin staggered, but he got back into a stance. "Uchiha... Shin'Ichi." He blinked, his eyes grew. _How... does he know my name?_ His brows furrowed as he simply asked the question he thought. "How do you know me?" Ichiro blinked before answering. "There's a lot of things I know about you." His voice never changed tones, so you obviously couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"What are you, my stalker?" Shin was getting serious. Ichiro actually shrugged a bit, his gaze going from Shin to Sasuke and Itachi fighting, and then finally back to Shin. "I'm probably more than just your stalker." He slightly chuckled. Shin's brows furrowed. "Then... who are you?" Once again, Ichiro left Shin's gaze. "Your father's about to fall." He answered. Shin didn't want to turn his gaze, but he slowly turned his head to the side. His eyes widened, Ichiro actually wasn't kidding. Sasuke had been kicked a few inches off the ground, and Shin turned his head just in time to see him land hard on his back.

Shin turned his whole body around. "Dad--" He was about to take a step forth, only until Ichiro appeared in front of him. He gave a blow in Shin's stomach, sending him back words. He landed hard on his back, feeling a tingling sensation on a certain part of his body again. _Ugh, its the same feeling like when we were walking... why am I feeling it_ _now?_ He asked himself, slowly sitting himself up. "Like I said... keep your mind on one thing. Your assistance isn't needed in their battle." Shin glared, not wanting to take this crap. He got to his feet. He then charged at Shin. "I don't need to be told what to do!" He yelled, swinging his leg at Ichiro's head, but he ducked.

Shin's eyes would slowly move up, looking at Sasuke's and Itachi's fight. Good thing was, Sasuke was no on his feet. He looked tired, and he seemed to be losing stamina. He felt something grip his ankle and he looked down. Once again, he had that slo-mo feeling, and the next thing he knew his back pounded on the ground. He held his head, since that was the second thing that made a hard impact. Ichiro sighed, basically of boredom. He turned his head towards Itachi and Sasuke. Ichiro's stare went for Itachi, and he was able to get a stare back from him. Itachi turned away quickly, and Ichiro quirked a brow. "Thought you said you shouldn't turn away." Ichiro heard a voice and as sharply as he could, but not sharp enough he felt a blow to his face.

Right about now, Shin felt pretty 'good' and he looked up. Sasuke was on his feet now, only there was a nice trail of blood escaping from his nose. His lips were parted as his glare was intense towards Itachi. He had his right hand sprawled out, and Shin took a glance towards it. He could see some sparks... and they were turning blue. Even though Shin wasn't paying attention to Ichiro, he had slowly rolled onto his stomach, also taking in the interest of this... 'jutsu' that Sasuke was about to perform. The sparks had then started to glow brightly, and it also started to make a sound. A sound of birds.

_He's spoken about this jutsu before... is it.. chidouri?_ Shin thought to himself as his eyes grew and his eyes went from Sasuke's chidouri to Itachi who just continued to stare. Shin's head would dart from the forming chidouri to Itachi. _He's just gonna stand there and do nothing? I... I can't see this happen... I mean..._ Shin was utterly confused. You try being a kid and your about to see your dad kill your uncle. Yeah... maybe it would be hard trying to be in his shoes, but you get it right? To Shin, family always stuck together... no matter what. It was something that Sakura had said sometime in Shin's life... and he thought it was true... could she have been lying?

The sound of birds chirping became more loud, and it seemed half lit. The thought of having two family members clash just seemed out of the question. "Its over... just like I said." Sasuke somewhat smirked, but it looked like he couldn't. Half of his lip looked puffy and red with blood. Once again, Itachi didn't feel intimidated or that scared. Ichiro's eyes also traveled from Sasuke to Itachi with furrowed brows. _Is he stupid? He's going to just stand there?_ It didn't make sense to just stand there like an idiot if you were.

He started to feel pain in a certain part of his body. Even if this Akatsuki member was now useless to him, he could see that in a millisecond Sasuke was ready to collide his attack to Itachi. He didn't want to see it, he didn't want this to happen. That's when his body finally moved leaving the Akatsuki member aside, and started to run towards them. Everyone was too involved in getting their opponent down, even Sasuke. Sasuke was putting all the chakra he had left into his hand, as he started to form the chidouri. It was as if everything went into slow-mo. Sasuke, ready to fire the half lit chidouri into Itachi, and Itachi's right hand would start to move towards Sasuke. The pain in Shin's side started to feel as if it were ready to burst, but he didn't care as he just continued on to run into the middle of both Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't even aware as he started to run towards Itachi, his arm held out as the chidouri sparked. Itachi didn't look worried.

It was like watching two cars coming in at the same time and neither one knowing that they are. Then finally, at the last minute as the driver takes a final glance in front of him and steps on the breaks, the breaks aren't enough to stop both automobiles from making a deadly crash. That's how this next moment was. It was as if everything went deaf for Shin, he couldn't even hear his own heartbeat. He took a look at Itachi's hand, as he felt excruciating pain, and he heard his mother's scream. The quick flash of seeing both Sasuke and Sakura dead in their own pool of blood was the last thing Shin thought of.

His eyelids slowly started to close, as his body started to fall forwards. Everyone was left in awe, and no one could believe what had just happened. It was the unexpected, it was so unbelievable that no one could speak. Shin continued to fall, until finally Sasuke's arm moved and he caught his son. Blood... so much of it splattered everywhere. Sasuke held Shin in his arms, he couldn't believe what he'd accidentally done to his son. It was as if time was repeating itself. It brought to when Kakashi supposedly was supposed to use the chidouri on Zabuza, but Haku had blocked him. Sasuke held him, the same way Naruto had done when Sasuke was in knocked out, or in that 'death trance.'

Sasuke checked for Shin's pulse, which was fading slowly. Netai on the other hand, didn't know what to do, or what to say. He was now conscious, and Himitsu was resting on his knees. Shig, was a pretty worthy opponent. He couldn't take the picture of his friend laying like that on the ground as he looked at Itachi who slowly took a step fourth. This triggered Netai's feet as he yelled. "GET AWAY!" He started running towards Itachi, but thankfully, Kakashi caught him before he could take another step. Netai struggled to get out of his grip. "Netai, stop it. Calm down." Kakashi's voice was smooth, and yet a tad bit demanding. Netai pushed Kakashi's hand away. "Shut up! If anybody needs to go looking for a missing-nin, he's number one to look for!" Netai yelled pointing a finger.

Itachi's head would turn, his brow quirking slightly. "You... ungrateful... excuse for an uncle!" Netai was catching his breath as he tried to find the words. "Are you just gonna stand there, and act like you don't even care? Even if you did try to hurt Shin, you're gonna just stand there?" He asked, as he continued to glare. Itachi gave it right back, of course he didn't answer, why should he? His eyes pierced through Netai, but he continued anyway. "All Shin's life, he thought that... he had an uncle that loved him... but he never got to see you. He always said that... you were on some important mission or duty... and you felt no love for Shin? Nothing at all?

"He didn't care, he seemed to always be happy when you 'paid your visits,' but I guess they were all just one big fake, right?" Netai lowered his head, as a shadow cast over his eyes and he tightened his fingers in a fist. He could feel some tears come to him. "And... if that means... if I want to become a strong shinobi... does that mean I'll turn down on my family and become as cold hearted as YOU?" Netai looked up, not caring if he showed emotion as a few tears flowed. Itachi traveled his eyes away from Netai, and towards Sasuke. "Its not my fault my nephew doesn't know when to not enter a fight." Itachi's voice was smooth, but his words cut through Sasuke. Itachi turned his back towards them, as he slowly started to walk away from them.

Kisame looked at Itachi as if he were crazy. Was Itachi actually going to leave a battle without spilling blood? "For a Uchiha, your strategies are low. I would've expected you to come alone." He was talking to Sasuke, even if his back was turned. "When you come alone, a lesson will be learned." He softly chuckled as he started to take a few more steps away from them. Kisame let the leverage of his sword off of Kakashi's kunai, and just gave him a glare. Kisame managed to get Hotaru out of the ground, and Himistu along with Ichiro followed Kisame and Itachi. Finally, in a blink of an eye... they disappeared.

* * *

Aight, all I can say is... holy shit. Haha, its been like a million years since I've been on here... and uh, yeah I guess... Thanksgiving break wasn't long enough for me. Well, here's chapter nine. Now that I think about it, this might go a bit faster since I've already thought of a plot. -shrug- We'll have have to see. MUWAHAHAHAHA! O-o XD

-writinismehlife13


	10. A Father's Mistake

10章  
CHAPTER TEN

お父さん〔神父〕の間違い  
A Father's Mistake

Making it to the Kohona was pretty hard, there was no time for breaks to stop. They needed to get Shin to the hospital and fast. No one ever talked, it was a good thing that the family decided to follow them back. Sasuke on the other hand, avoided making eye contact with anyone. He just carried Shin tightly in his arms. He was falling in and out of consciousness. The bridge of his nose was broken, while he couldn't even feel his wrist. Although, he could feel the bone in his wrist scrape against the others and just didn't feel right. Netai was quiet, too quiet. Thinking that Shin might die... _No! No! NO! He's not,_ _okay? He's not!_ _Stop thinking that!_ He continuously told himself. Shig would take a few sad glances towards Kakashi-sensei... but he never glanced back. She felt good about today... but she guessed wrong.

Just entering the Kohona Hospitial, everyone at a first glance saw the blood that stained Sasuke's jounin outfit, along with Shin's attire. Without anyone even asking, the front desk medic just asked for a name, and they quickly got Shin a room. Sasuke laid him down as gently as he could, and the medic took Shin's pulse. Her eyes grew. "We have to work on him... and fast." She turned towards Sasuke. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave. We'll handle everything from here." She looked nervous, and he could tell the worried look in her eyes. Sasuke just looked dumbly towards her, his stance was wobbly, and she blinked a few times. "Sir?" She said slowly, seeing his stance and finally his feet couldn't hold his weight any longer. She gasped and caught him, and she looked around for the nearest medic and found one. "We need another room, and please!"

Kakashi had told Netai and Shig to go home, and that he'd come to tell them if anything happened. He had escorted the Waterfall family to the building to where they first were, and hoping Lady Hokage wouldn't be there, he'd spoken too soon. Seeing the family, she was shocked. Her brows slightly furrowed, and she sighed. "I'm sorry, we'll get you the ANBU." She said, completely understanding what was going on. Emi stayed close to her mom, she didn't mind... she kind of thought that the team was pretty brave. They took a seat, and now it was just Kakashi and Lady Hokage. "Yes, Kakashi?" She said, her tone saying she wasn't in her happy mood. Kakashi sighed deeply. "I think they might need you at the hospital." He said finally. She quirked a brow. "Who?" She asked.

"Uchiha Shin." He said slowly.

Medics were scrambling everywhere. Mostly didn't know where to go first. Sasuke or Shin? A few medics stayed and treated Sasuke, while about a million where treating Shin. It wasn't long until finally, Tsunade shown up. She asked for the room number, and quickly went there as possible. Her feet made the 'clank' against the floors when she entered the room, and almost all the medics stopped their work, but some continued. Walking in, she could already see clothes wrapped up in blood. Getting to the foot of the bed, and seeing the face of the patient she sighed deeply. "Status report?" She asked randomly.  
A medic came quickly with the answer. "Most of his intension area is damaged... and we're sure about his pancreas." She finally said. Tsunade sighed deeply. "Looks like I've got a lot of work on my hands." She said, rolling up her sleeves. She'd walk to one side, and slowly she closed her eyes. She placed her hands on a rather tender part of Shin, and started to focus chakra into her hands. She knew that she'd have to take her time... and that she'd have to spend a lot of time. She didn't care, because she had faith.

It was late into the day, probably around dinner time. Things didn't go as they were supposed to go. Everyone was left with utter confusion, and ever since Netai had gotten back to the Kohona, he didn't even want to go home. He didn't see Shig either. He was where he always thought deeply. By the Kage mountain. His arms were crossed, as he looked up towards the carved faces in the huge stone. His eyes focused on one face... Tsunade's. _Why... why did things have to go wrong? Why did Shin's uncle do_ _that? Why..._ The word would swirl around his head, making him feel dizzy. Less people were around now, and the sun was a bright orange. He sighed deeply, as he wasn't even aware of his surroundings he heard a voice. "Your parents said I might find you here."

Expecting to see Tsunade, he didn't. It was Shizune. She had a somewhat small smile on her face, her hair had gotten a bit longer over the years but she still managed to keep it a short length. Netai shrugged. "They're looking for you, they said they looked here before... but you weren't here." She started, as she started to near him. Netai's gaze went towards the ground, and he felt a hand go on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Shizune's kind face. "I know what you're thinking... Lady Hokage is still working on him right now. His father on the other hand seems to be in the infirmary."

Netai nodded to almost every word she said. "Shizune-sama?" He finally talked after a long while. "Yes, Netai-kun?" She answered. He looked up towards her, blinking back the water in his eyes. "Is, Shin going to be okay?" He finally asked. Shizune sighed deeply, and all she could do was slightly shrug. "Well, his appendix ruptured. That caused him to have a sky rocketing fever. Lady Hokage is trying to bring it down... although he is monitored." She reassure him, but it didn't seem to be working. "Netai-kun, you know its getting late... do you want me to walk you home?" She asked him. "You know you need the rest, a lot has happened today." She added. Netai gave in, and he nodded his head. As they started to walk Shizune then asked. "Netai-kun, can I ask you something?" She turned towards him.

Netai did the same and nodded his head. "Yes, Shizune-sama... anything." He answered. Shizune smiled some and said. "Why is it that you always look at the Kage Mountain?"

"I'm looking into the future."

His lids slowly opened. His eyes a bit out of focus, but he slowly blinked and his orbs scanned around the room. It was lit with the sun mostly. He could see white on his nose, and he noticed that he couldn't breathe though his nose. It was numb, and tightly wrapped. Right now, his mouth was parted and he was scanning around the room, dumbly looking. He looked down at himself, his left wrist was set and also tightly wrapped. Although, it looked pink and fleshy and it was swollen from what he could tell from his fingers that looked like raw sausages. A needle was up his arm, and if he looked hard enough he could see the clear liquid go into him. He could hear 'beeps' from a machine, he also learned that he had the oxygen mask on him. It was if his whole face was numb and now, it was starting to wear off.

Even his lips felt fat, but he couldn't tell if it were true. He couldn't even remember what had happened, or how he even got here. He felt clueless, and... even though he couldn't put it any other way, stupid. He heard a voice that made his ears slightly perk and his eyes went towards the nearest door. "Yes, right this way." Said a voice, it was a medic's voice. The white door slid open, and who slowly stepped in he felt bad in seeing.

It was Sakura.

In most people's eyes, they thought she had changed. Although, for the ones that have been around her whole life, she hadn't one bit. In her arms was a bouquet of flowers in her hands. They were the same ones she would've given him if he hadn't left the hospital room to go and train with Kakashi. Her clothes were bright, and colorful, but her face didn't match. Her jade eyes were sad, and her face was worried combined. Their gaze was locked, only until finally at the same time Sasuke turned away, and Sakura went towards the table and she was glad there was a somewhat good sized cup for them. To her surprise, there was water, and she carefully placed the flowers in them.

Silence befell them, no one talked. If Sasuke didn't have his oxygen mask, they probably wouldn't be able to hear each other breathe. He heard her soft footsteps, thinking that she'd leave but instead she sat on the bed next to him. He could feel the bed softly move and he looked up. Staring back at him was the same sad jade eyes, along with the long pink hair that rounded her face perfectly. Her right hand reached up slowly, parting his dark hair away from what she could see of his face.

His eyes dropped, looking down. The next action caught him by surprise, as he felt warm soft lips kiss his forehead gently. His eyes grew slightly, as he then was unaware of her next action. Her arms slowly wrapped around him, as she embraced him. He could see pink hair in the one corner of his eye, and he thought that she probably expected him to hug back. He slowly found the nerves in his arms to lift up from their resting spots and slowly his arms wrapped around her.

They had hugged for a long time, probably for five whole minutes but they both didn't seem mind. Finally she pulled away, and it seemed that she wanted to tell him so many things, she just didn't know where to start. Although, her voice said otherwise. "Kakashi-senpai told me what happened." She finally broke the silence that seemed to grip them. Sasuke slowly closed his eyes, his brows furrowing, and he turned away from her. She didn't seem to care, she continued anyway. "He said it was all too fast, even he didn't see Shin coming." Sasuke still didn't dare to look at her. Even if he did before, he just couldn't.

"Sasuke-kun, it wasn't your fault."

Sasuke's eyes quickly opened, and he slowly brought his gaze towards her. He knew in the tiniest corner of his mind it wasn't, but he still felt guilty for what he did. Words didn't need to describe his face to Sakura, just his expression alone was enough. Sasuke breathed in deeply, and somewhat sighed slowly and shook his head. Once again, he brought his pools away from her emerald ones. It was as if he didn't want to talk now, but was it like he had a choice? "The medics are still working on him." She sniffled, and she too gazed away from him, as he had done to her.

Sasuke just stared at the flowers, he was listening though. He then could feel a warm hand slide into his wrapped swollen one. He turned towards her suddenly, and he could tell she fought back tears. "I thought you said you two would never leave me." She finally said. Sasuke could feel his heart skip a beat, it was true. It wasn't necessarily a promise but it felt like one. Many times, or... actually occasionally Sakura had talked with Sasuke if he still had anymore revenge for Itachi. At those times he would just change the subject, or just not answer. Well, now she caught him. "Sasuke-kun, you've never answered me this one question. Its so simple... I don't understand why you don't answer." She started again.

He knew what was coming, he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. It was childish if he did. He was a man now, he wasn't the little twelve year old genine Uchiha everyone knew. No, in some villager's eyes he was still known as a betrayer and a follower of Orochimaru and a bit of Itachi, others thought he actually changed his ways. I mean, come on. He was a full grown man, married, had a son... and yet others just couldn't see the achievements he made he never knew he had. Finally, after this pause she looked up towards him and he looked up towards her.

"Sasuke-kun, do you still have revenge for Itachi?"

The words pierced right through him. Every time she asked, the answer flashed in his mind, and he wanted to say what he really meant, but he couldn't. Things like this... he found that no one understood but himself. It was something he had to do, it was his life-long goal. Although, I guess you can say other things had stopped him from doing so. Being captured by the ANBU so many years ago, being kept behind the village gates, and between the time as he had gotten older, he found the love he never expressed or never knew he had when he had reunited with Sakura. Then of course, he got married to her, had Shin with her, and until this time... things were actually... perfect. The hate had seemed to fade away from him through out the years. Although, he managed to keep some of it in the Tengu Shrine.

Yes, the Tengu Shrine. It was hatred he'd stored away. It had been quite a long time since he'd ever reentered such a place... it was only a matter of time.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke blinked, having to been spacing out a bit. He could tell she was ready to ask again, but as slick and quickly as he could... he couldn't help but slowly nod his head yes. He could feel his wrapped hand being squeezed, and she lowered her head. "I see." She said slowly, tucking a long strand of pink hair behind her ear. "Well... I don't want to... tire you out with my questions, Sasuke-kun." Her voice was trembling. Not of sadness, but of rising anger. Slowly, she slid herself off the bed, but her hand still remained holding his. "I'll be back tomorrow, just rest for now." She finally said, as she bent over again and kissed his forehead. His eyes slowly closed, and until she pulled away, he reopened them. Her hand slid from his as she started for the door, and gently closed it behind her.

A lot of things happened today... Sasuke thought deeply to himself, laying back in the bed. He closed his eyes once again, he seemed to be thinking... hard. After a while, he didn't open them. Fatigue had taken him over a bit, as his last thought before he went to sleep was.

_Then its settled, after recuperating... I will kill Itachi. That's a promise._

* * *

Aight, this should cover up some stuff for a while. Now... um... you all are probably thinking that Shin should probably be dead... but remember... 'half lit' chidouri. -nod- Yup... so its obvious that Sasuke had consumed a lot of energy while fighting Itachi in that one moment. Yeah, pretty sad lol. Anyway, enjoy!

-writenismehlife13


	11. A Regretful Decision

11章  
CHAPTER ELEVEN

残念な決定  
A Regretful Decision

A week had went by, and Sasuke had recovered quickly. A few times nausea had hit him, and he indeed thrown up in bed. Breathing through his nose was something he had regained in a matter of time. Although, the bridge of his nose was still tightly wrapped. He didn't understand why, the cartilage had healed fine, but maybe just to be sure. Shin remained in the hospital, and Sasuke was informed that his appendix had ruptured, causing him to sprout a fever. He couldn't even visit his own son, they were so busy. Now a days, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke himself would find themselves all together... talking again about what had happened. "It was beyond your control, Sasuke." Kakashi had said one day, but Naruto on the other hand couldn't accept the fact of what Sasuke did. Even at this age, he still growled. "Sasuke, you have speed and agility like no other... how could you have not seen it coming?" He asked.

Sasuke shot a glare towards Naruto. "Don't act like you've never done something that you'd feel bad about. In fact, you shouldn't even be talking... dobe." He shot back. Naruto's eyes flared. "Hey, what did you say?" Kakashi sighed, rolling his visible eye. "You two call yourself jounins and you act like your twelve. Something's never change, but come on you two, this is serious." He piped in. "You two are ninjas, not little kids." Naruto huffed back in his seat, crossing his arms. "Teme." He mumbled, but Sasuke caught it anyway. _Now that everything's settled._ Kakashi thought, it had been a long time since he'd seen the two deal with such situations.

"I don't understand, Sasuke. You call yourself a Uchiha and you still hadn't learned from your previous mistake?" Naruto continued, glaring towards Sasuke, who did the same. "Shut up, Naruto, you don't think I knew what I did? I was a stupid kid back then." He said quickly, he then rethought about what he'd just said... calling himself stupid... reminding himself to never do that again, but anyway. "You still didn't answer my question. I feel like we're still kids... when I had to stop you from going to Orochimaru. Right now, that's just as low." Naruto said coldly, turning his gaze away from Sasuke.

Sasuke reclined back into his seat, lazily like as he asked sarcastically. "Alright, then, Naruto. Tell me, how do you want me to answer?" Kakashi closed his visible eye, knowing that he was in for the worst. "Heh, you know... I may have changed in physical appearance and strength... but not the way I think. Sasuke, if you leave... its like you're throwing your life away again... like you're leaving the Kohona going after Orochimaru. Besides... didn't you sware to Grandma Tsunade that you wouldn't go after Itachi?" Naruto asked, turning his gaze back towards him. Sasuke stopped his lazily reclining, as he sat right this time. "Right now... it doesn't even matter." Sasuke finally said.

Naruto's blue hues grew, and all he could do was shake his head. "Sasuke... do you even remember the pledge?" He asked. Sasuke quirked a brow, not completely understanding what he was talking about. "Heh, look at you... you don't even know. The pledge, Sasuke! The pledge! I could remember it like it was just yesterday, Shin was just a year old and Itachi 'visited' remember? You made a pledge to have Shin be the apple of your eye, the jewel of the clan. I mean, its like a promise you're breaking if you go after Itachi." Naruto finally got the words out of his mouth.

Indeed, Sasuke did remember. He sighed deeply, crossing his arms over his chest. "I've made too many promises in my life." He said finally, but it made Naruto flair. "Argh, Sasuke! Don't you get it? Its like your breaking a promise you made eleven years ago! You go out there and leave, its like your crushing everything into little pieces!" Naruto thundered. Dark pools traveled towards the crystal ones. "Naruto--"

"No! Don't 'Naruto' me! You know damn straight I'm right! Its like you're back to the... old sixteen year old Sasuke that Sakura and I had met long ago. Nuh-uh, there's no way I'm going back the the other old Sasuke that left the Kohona! Yeah, I started out with no one in the beginning, sure. You can say all the hell you want that I don't know what its like to see if people that I loved been taken away from me... oh hell, Sasuke... you don't even know... but what I'm trying to say is, you're gonna risk your life to fight a... a.. an idiot?" Naruto was on his feet now, fuming. Everything was quiet, and Naruto was taking some breaths to calm himself down.

"That's why... I should've never had others know about my life." Sasuke said slowly. He avoided making eye contact with the both of them. Naruto clenched his fists, and Sasuke continued on. "Its true, Naruto. You haven't changed in the way you think, which is why you still have the mind of the knuckle-headed ninja everyone knows. You stick your jack of an ass into situations and you think that whatever you say is going to change everything." Naruto growled and he fixed his jaw, but the only thing he could do was smirk and cross his arms over his chest. "And... for me sticking my jackass in every situation possible... things made a difference, haven't they?" He asked, as he indeed was making a point.

Sasuke could just blink, and turn away from Naruto. "Sasuke, you leave now... do you know what you're doing? Think about Sakura-chan... but most importantly think of your son." Sasuke thought about it for a while, then finally he cut a glare towards Naruto. "I do... I'm doing something that no one can see... I'm surprise that you can't see it, Naruto." Kakashi listened carefully. "I'm stopping something from what could happen." Naruto sighed, he could tell already that he was losing. "And... what exactly are you stopping?" Naruto asked.

"Having Shin doing the same mistake I did."

Silence showered them. Sasuke made a point, in his eyes. It was all planned out, going after Itachi, kill him, and then Shin wouldn't have to have the same hate as well. Even if they wanted to set out ANBU squad, none would ever return. This goal was appointed to Sasuke, and no other. Finally, Kakashi sighed, breaking the silence. "Well, I can understand where you're coming from, Sasuke, but I have to ask you this. If you plan on leaving the Kohona once more, how do you plan on telling Sakura and Shin? If... you even plan to." Sasuke brought hs pale glance towards his old sensei, and sighed deeply. "It'll have to be in secrecy."

Naruto made another face, and crossed his arms. "Oh, that's real nice, Sasuke. Leaving Sakura-chan like that." Sasuke then thrust his old team mate against the wall, the full evolved Sharingan in full view. "Shut it, Naruto! I'm not leaving Sakura!" Sasuke exploded. Naruto could feel Sasuke's wrist cut into his neck, cutting off air to breathe. He clenched his teeth and growled, and he pulled Sasuke off of him, but Sasuke pinned him to the wall again. "I'm not leaving her... this is something I've been destined to do my whole life." He loosened slightly, and sighed. He held a sympathetic look in his eyes. Naruto held his neck, glaring at Sasuke.

"This is my life, Naruto, not yours. Just... for once in your life... stay out of mine." Sasuke regretted saying what he wanted, but it was something that had to be done. Slowly, he turned on his heel and started to make his way to the nearest exit. As he pushed the door open, he could see that the sun's rays made a shadow. His head slowly looked up towards the sky, but he had to squint. How long had it been since the sun shined this bright? He lowered his head, and stared at the street, he thought of his answer.

_After Shin was born._

He was surprised that Naruto hadn't stormed out to come and stop him. As Sasuke started down the street, he thought that Kakashi probably stopped him. Sasuke had made it pretty clear for Naruto not to come after him... for once, Naruto listened. Sasuke had then found himself by the small dock where he used to train when he was a very small child. Learning the fire technique, and he stared hard at his reflection. In one moment, he could think about his life. Choices he made. The family he use to have. The bonds he broke... but they yet to heal. He went towards the edge and kneeled down and looked deeper within the water. Besides how much he'd matured since the last time he looked at himself as a child... he could see how much he'd changed. His hair had faded into a somewhat lighter tone than before. The bags under his eyes had also somewhat disappeared since his recovery. Although his eyes were tired looking than ever.

He closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply. He let it out with a sigh and reopened his eyes. He blinked to see what he saw, and his eyes went to the right in the water. He saw the reflection of himself... only as a child. He blinked a few times, but as he closed his eyes, and reopened them, the image was gone. He turned his gaze away from the water, and looked towards the grass. He reached into the grass and found a good sized rock. Glancing back towards the water... staring hard at his reflection... he threw the rock at the water. It made a small splash and the ripples caused his reflection to look demented and spread out. It was quiet between him and the water.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's head perked up, and he slowly turned to look over his shoulder. Already, he caught the glimpse of pink hair. He didn't say anything, and he turned away to see that the water was going back into its original state. He heard the footsteps come closer to him, then soon, even too close until they stopped right next to him. Now, there were two reflections. He avoided looking at the one next to him, and stared hard at his own. It was even more quiet, but awkwardness was in the air. He bit his chapped lip hard after a few moments he let go, and he could just imagine it being white as snow. The silence was just unbearable, and finally he spoke.

"How did you know I was here?"

He still didn't look towards the reflection, but up towards the branches of trees and the sky that poked through them. He heard the breath being taken in before answering, and he drew his attention towards the ground again and stared at his toes.

"I didn't... I just happened to see you. In fact, I was on my way to see Shin... but then I saw you." She started out. It was nothing more, nothing less. Completely self explanatory. Once again it was quiet between them. The birds chirping occasionally broke the silence, and their breathing... but that was it. Silence had changed from being a nuisance into a... less awkward feeling, yet the feeling of having to say something was always there... and neither of them took the chance. Finally, taking a deep breath, a voice broke it.

"I tried to visit him, but they wouldn't let me. I'm sure they'll do the same thing to you, too." He finally started a conversation, and his eyes cruised over towards her reflection. She too, was staring at her own self hard as well. She breathed in deeply, and nodded her head, understanding completely without saying anything. Talk about lack of communication. She sighed out, and looked towards his side profile.

"Sasuke-kun... from now on... I want you to be open to me more." She started again.

Sasuke perked up and looked towards her with a quirked brow. He blinked in utter confusion. What was she saying? More importantly, what was she asking him? "Wait... what?" His words made her brows furrow just slightly and she bit her lip before answering, but she did.

"You heard me. Sasuke... please, just be honest. Is there someone else?"

Alright, now he fully knew why women were hard to understand. He was more confused looking than Naruto. He was taken back a little. How could she ask such a question? She'd completely thrown him off, and lately, she'd been very good at this.

"Someone else? Sakura-chan... what are you saying? No, there isn't anyone else. I don't love anyone else but you." He answered the best way he could. Would this perhaps satisfie her? He hoped it did. He just, didn't understand anything up until now, but he had to have grown use to it. It was only until a couple of weeks ago, of that accident, Sasuke had been completely silent, mute. He rarely talked to Sakura, or anyone... but he spoke with Naruto and Kakashi whenever he could... which might have been all the time in Sakura's eyes.

"You're not having an affair?"

"What? NO! Sakura-chan, why are you asking me these things?"

She remained silent, and looked away from him. Long pink hair strands fell into the side of her face, and she sighed deeply. "Until just recently, Sasuke... I feel that you've been ignoring me. I know we've been through this one-hundred times, but... I just feel as if I don't understand you anymore. I know when something's bothering you, I ask if you would want to talk about it, but you just... don't give a full answer like you use to." She turned to look over towards a listening Sasuke and her eyes were close to watering. "Its as if... I don't even know you anymore."

Sasuke pondered for a moment. He sighed deeply, and rubbed his head. He pushed his bangs back, but they fell back into place, and looked back towards her again. He yet to have anything to say. What was there to say? He stared at his reflection, and occasionally looked at Sakura's. It was a tiny world of this couple. Things between them were never the same anymore. Sasuke knew what he had to say to Sakura... but if he did, he thought of the circumstances. She'd would never want him to go and leave her again. Unless if she came, but he would never in his life put another's life on the line. He knew that was the only way to fight... but even so.. he couldn't risk to see another die. He breathed in deeply, and all in one breath... he said.

"I'm leaving the village... to kill Itachi."

He closed his eyes tight. Anything at this point could happen... just when he was about to open his eyes, something did happen.

_SMACK!_

He quickly turned his head back and held his cheek seeing Sakura in tears. She wasn't sad, but she was full of rage, as was he. He completely found the smack uncalled for, and at this moment, unforgivable. She was breathing heavy, and the moment had shocked Sasuke that he yelled at her.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

She didn't answer him as she thrusted her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. She cried into his chest, it was as if her crying didn't concern him... or even what she thought. Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders, and he looked her in the face. Her features were puffy and pink. The tears flowed and stained her checks and she was ready to strike him again, but Sasuke caught her wrist. He found the nature to caress her cheek and brush away her pink hair. He knew how much she didn't want him to leave... but it seemed that no one understood his goal anymore. Had it become a lost cause? Old news? Had his goal... lost its purpose? Finally, he hugged her back, and she cried into his shoulder. They there were... Sakura on his knees, as was Sasuke... he was embracing her, but there was no other way to tell her.

_Of all_ _people... do you also not understand me, Sakura-chan?_

* * *

Hmm... not really sure if this was really long enough, but yes! Sasuke ish plannin to kill Itachi! DUN DUN DUN! Man, can't wait! There's gonna be blood! FOOTBALL! MONSTERTRUCKS! Um.. yeah sorry.. I'm a little hyper... but thank your for the reviews, and the advice!

-writinishmehlife13


	12. Truth

12章  
CHAPTER TWELVE

真実  
TRUTH

Sasuke held Shin's hand tightly. Sasuke stared at him, his eyes were sad and they threatened to tear up. Well, he was alone, and Shin was sleeping, so it didn't matter right now. Sasuke closed his eyes, his furrowed brows twitching. With his eyes closed, Sasuke saw flashes of his life. _Shin..._ He said his name to himself, and a flash of Sakura being pregnant came to his mind. _I never..._ Another flash, only this time Shin was just a baby and Sasuke was looking in his crib. _Meant... in anyway's possible..._ Third flash, and Shin was six, asleep in his bed. _To hurt you... I... I love you, Shin_. The final flash was now, this moment. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, as long tears streamed down his face. His brows still furrowed, but they somewhat loosened.

"Sasuke." Said a voice that broke him from his thoughts and he for the first time, gotten startled. He knew this voice, and so he answered it. "Lady Hokage." He stood in his spot, not moving an inch as he heard her heels click against the floor. Finally, from the corner of his eye he could see the long blonde bangs covering whatever it could on her side profile. Her arm reached out and placed it on Shin's pale forehead. She managed to crack a smile on her lips and she finally said. "At least I've managed to get his fever down." Her voice was smooth, and comforting. Sasuke remained quiet, and he just nodded his head.

Tsunade turned her head a bit, and she removed her hand from Shin's forehead. "Sasuke, I can understand how you're feeling right now. Let me just tell you one thing, it wasn't--"

"Hokage-sama, I've already been told the same thing over and over again, I don't need to hear it from you too." Sasuke cut her off, his hands tightening into fists. His bangs did the same, covering up his face and a shadow casted over his eyes. Tsunade's brows dipped into her face and she answered. "Well, maybe someone giving the last word, it'll probably get through." Her voice had become a tad bit hard, but it was just in her nature. Sasuke remained silent, and Tsnuade didn't care, she just kept on talking because she knew that he was listening. "You know, Sasuke, I was there during Shin's birth." Sasuke's face took the look of puzzlement, and he turned his head a bit. "Sakura knew, but I was disguised as a regular medic. I didn't want to put the odd feeling on you of having the Hokage deliver your baby." She chuckled.

"I was the one who recovered the both of you when Itachi used the Mangekyo," She added. "besides you thinking that you only had Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and everyone else, I was there also, Sasuke." She concluded. Her hand reached out once more, and went towards the two hands that were laced together. She placed her's on them and she closed her eyes. "He'll be alright, Sasuke, I guarantee that. Although, he'll be asleep for a while... until he wakes up he'll be feeling some pain, but that'll be my next goal. To ease his pain." She nodded her head, her hand slowly slipped away from theirs. She looked towards him, and he finally turned his tear stained face towards her, his face holding a tad bit of shock.

Tsunade just smiled warmly, and finally she turned to leave. Her feet making the clicking and clapping against the floor. As she made it to the door, she turned around expecting to see a standing Sasuke with his back towards her but instead, she just saw a sleeping Shin. "Thank you, Lady Hokage." Said his voice of which was behind her. She perked up a bit, and then just smirked to herself at how quick he was. "You are very much welcome, Sasuke. If you wouldn't mind, please send my best wishes to Sakura-chan?" She knew he was still there and she turned to face him. He gave a corner smile and nodded his head. "Yeah, I will."  
Sasuke walked around her as he exited. Tsunade still remained in the room, looking at the sleeping Uchiha. She sighed deeply. At least she was able to get that thing off her chest... not that really bothered her, but perhaps she should see as to telling Sasuke, -in a sense, the truth,- made her feel a bit better. With a small smile, she reached for the knob and stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

_Two days timeskip._

A heartbeat. At first it sounded slow... but it had then gone into a faster pace. So fast, it had almost scared him to wake up. Even if he tried to pry his eyes open... they were still too heavy to lift. Although he could hear voices that sounded as if they were in the distance. His lids twitched, as they started to get into mode of opening. The more he opened his eyes, the less distant the voices became.

"_Is he going to wake up_?"

"_Shh! I don't know, besides... I don't think you should be sitting that close_."

"_Why not_?"

"_What if you surprise him with your big face in his, huh_?"

"_Pssh, I'm not going to scare him if that's what you're thinkin'_!"

These voices... they're so familiar to me. He thought. As his lids started to move away from his pupils, everything was cloudy and fuzzy. He blinked them a few times and finally his vision became clear. Before him, he saw a boy and girl. One had bright blonde hair, the other, nice soft chocolate brown hair. They were smiling, especially the one in orange. "Hey, hey! You're up! How do you feel?" Netai asked his sleepy friend. His hands were on the bed, and his feet were jumping on the floor. Shig grabbed Netai's ear, and he stopped jumping. "OW! What was that for?" He whined. Shig let go of his ear and she sighed deeply. "Netai, can you be any louder? Shin just got up, and you're being loud... this is a hospital, Netai, not a free-for-all." She chuckled.

Shin only chuckled softly himself. He was slightly sitting up right, but it was the pillows that gave him that effect. He yawned quietly and snuggled deeper into the covers. "Well, to answer your question, Netai, I feel numb, to tell you the truth." Shin spoke. His voice was raspy, but he was in no need for thirst. It had become an awkward silence again, but after very short moments, Netai started up again. "OH! I remembered what I was going to tell you! Uncle Kakashi told me that the Chuunin Exams are coming soon... two months from now." Netai hung his head, and sighed deeply. Shin chuckled, tiredly and he asked. "What, you wanna fight already?" Netai's head sprung back to look towards Shin and he grinned. "Of course! But... fighting isn't just the only reason why, Uncle Kakashi said that this exam can break anyone... you gotta put your life on the line."

"I couldn't have said it any better."

The two genines jumped and turned their heads. Shin didn't even make a sudden movement. He knew that Lady Hokage was right behind them anyway. She smiled towards them and placed her hand on Netai's head. "Well, Shin, looks like you've got yourself a visiting party, huh?" She smiled and looked up towards him. Shin blinked tiredly, and nodded his head. Tsuande then made her way towards Shin and she put the palm of her hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes, it was nice to feel such a cold hand against his forehead. "Well, you've managed to keep your temperature down through the night. How do you feel?" She asked him. He shrugged, he would answer the same. "Numb." She nodded, and ruffled his hair gently. "Well, whenever you're in any pain, don't hesitate to call for me." Shin nodded his head, and she turned back to Netai and Shig.

"Well, I think visiting time is over for you two are over." She started. Shig nodded her head, while Natei's face dropped. "Why do we gotta leave now? We've only been here for ten minutes!" Tsunade walked over towards him, and looked down at him. "I let you stay five minutes longer than you should have. You have to remember, this is a hospital. Injuries serious as this requires a lot of rest. Now, if you'll have some respect for your team mate,--"

"Yeah, yeah... okay... I'm leaving." Netai turned away, ready to leave, but then he turned back and gave a small smile back towards Lady Tsunade.. who's face of course was a bit hard when he had interrupted her. She sighed, and her face softened. Shig got up from her seat and smiled towards Shin. "Well, I hope you get better Shin, we'll need you for the Chuunin Exams." Netai followed suit as he gave a thumbs up towards Shin. "Yeah, get better, buddy! Believe it, the Chuunin Exams will be easy with you and me sticking around!" His arm dropped as he made it to the door and closed it behind him. Tsunade had her arms crossed and sighed deeply. "Sometimes I think that Uzumaki is his father sometimes." She turned back towards Shin, who was already asleep again. She smiled and walked over towards him again. She brushed some of his hair from his face.

_I've treated one Uchiha before... I think I'll be able to treat another._

As the two other genines left the hospital, they went their separate ways. Before Netai wanted to go home... he wanted to go somewhere else. His pace was somewhat slowed, but he wasn't really in a hurry to where he was going anyway. Although, in a matter of minutes he was there anyway. He stood by the huge rock that he always thought was pretty sacred. He looked into the jagged stone, and he smiled a soft one.

"Hey... Uncle Jiraiya."

Uncle Jiraiya... he had died such a death. Although, it was better than dying for nothing. He died fighting the leader of the Akatsuki... Netai found it pretty intense. He sighed deeply... he wished very hard to have met him one day. Naruto had talked a bunch about Jiraiya, about how much he stalked young girls in the village at the springs and such. How he saved Shin's dad, and his own dad from... Shin's uncle.

_Shin's uncle._

Thought of him made Netai sick to his stomach. That in reality, there was such a thing as a ninja like him. There had to be a story behind Shin's uncle... why he was the way he is today.

_Why, Uncle Jiraiya, why? Why can't there be any ninja in the world like you, or dad, or the old man? Or even Uncle Kakashi!_

Silence.

_There has to be reason, right? People just don't change that easily... do they? It takes years to be the person you are today... but how long does it take turn into something so evil? I don't know, if we all have destinies... but I do know that... at least everyone is put on earth for a purpose, right?_

"What brings you here?"

Netai jumped from the voice and turned around quickly. It was his godfather... Kakashi. Netai shrugged his shoulders and looked back towards the rock and heard his footsteps come closer and then to halt as he stood next to him. "I just... felt like coming here." It was the truth.. there really wasn't much to tell. "Oh, really? Hmm... interesting." It wasn't really in Kakashi's nature to ask one's business when it wasn't his. Only on missions did he allow himself to do so. It was quiet between them, but Kakashi didn't find it all awkward. There wasn't a reason need be, he himself always came here, and still did. Netai, was actually able to beat him here.

"Kakashi-jijichan... are there really ninja in the world that are.. so... evil?"

Kakashi turned his head towards Netai who seemed to be focusing hard on the stone. He blinked... it wasn't that the question shocked him, but that it came from an Uzumaki... well, he considered it for a moment. Perhaps if Naruto were a child again, he would probably ask something of the sort. Kakashi sighed deeply from his masked lips and looked towards the stone once more. "Well, there are ninja that know the basics when it comes to betrayal, and hate. Perhaps... you could see them as evil, but its just that they don't anything else but their purpose in life. Their goal... and they wont stop until they get to it." He turned back towards Netai, who was staring right back at Kakashi. There was no question in his eyes, no curiousness playing upon his lips. The was his face was held... brought Kakashi back to when he first met Naruto.

"So... ninja that wont stop for their goal... they've basically lost all that was close to them to go after something... that... is worth a big meaning to them?" He asked. Kakashi pondered a moment. Taking in and thinking what Netai just said. He nodded his head some and dug his hands deeper into his pockets. "Sometimes that's the case... but usually, they're able to keep everyone close to them around. Sometimes the goal isn't all that bad... like your father's." Netai perked up and his head whipped over towards Kakashi again. "You know that I've been your father's sensei ever since he was your age... and he made one thing clear to everyone. Not only in the village, but me also... he would become the Hokage of the Leaf Village."

Netai listened carefully, as Kakashi continued.

"I'm not saying that its still not his dream... oh no, it still thrives deeply within him. You know... I don't think I've actually seen any other talented ninja in my life. He's been through a lot... as you might know... but, he's been able to push forward and do what he's always wanted to be... a ninja of the Leaf Village. It might not have blown many people away when they were granted to becoming a ninja... but it sure did blow your dad away. If he were ever to become the Hokage of the Leaf Village... well... no offence towards the other Hokages, but I think he'd make a pretty good one," Kakashi looked over towards Netai. "Like your grandfather."

Netai blinked suddenly.

_Old man... ojiisan_

Netai then turned his blank expression into a small smile as he looked back towards the rock. The sun made it shine brightly as the names glittered in the engrave. "So... the old man was... a pretty good Hokage, huh?" He asked. Kakashi chuckled and he placed a hand on Netai's head, which caused him to look back up towards his godfather. "Not only that... but he was also my sensei." Netai's blue eyes grew huge. The thought of the old man being a sensei to Kakashi... they must've gone wayy back. "Are you serious?" Netai couldn't help but smile or ask either. Through Kakashi's masked face, he could tell he was smiling and he leaned in a bit and said.

"Believe it."

Later on in the day, Sakura also visited Shin. He was awake, and he seemed to be more alert than usual. Tsunade had almost never left his sight. She made sure that he didn't feel any pain, but that he was relaxed. Sometimes he thought she over did it sometimes... the answer was always the same. "I'm just doing my job." When Shin and Sakura finally get some alone time... there's nothing to say. For one who use to be soft spoken and talk whenever needed... she finds herself not making one sound. Shin is quiet because of his traits that trace back to Sasuke. His gaze is at the foot of the bed, and then he feels a small kiss at his temple. His eyes widen and he looks towards Sakura who is smiling kindly and she tucks a few strands behind his ear. "You know, Lady Hokage says that you'll be out of here in a few days." Shin only smiled and nodded at her. "Yeah, took long enough. I'm starting to get bored." He laid back in the pillows, his hands behind his head.

Sakura smiled. His tone even reminded her of Sasuke. He seemed to be a spitting image. Her arm dropped and sighed deeply. "Well, it will be good to have both of my men back in the house. Sometimes I wonder where you are, and I remember that the spur of the moment that you're here. As long as I know you're safe... that's all that matters." Sakura smiled once again and leaned over to kiss her son's cheek. Naturally, he would've reacted, but instead he let it go. He looked over towards her again and he sighed again. Sakura brushed some of hair away from his face, but it had fallen back into place. "Shin, what's wrong?" How was it that a mother always had the sense to ask whatever was wrong with their child? Curtousy or instinct?  
He shrugged, and he let her fingers glide through his hair. "Nothing... I guess I'm a little tired." Sakura smiled once again and she got up from where she sat on the bed. "Well, I think it is about time that I left you alone. You need to get all the rest you need, and I'm not taking any chances." She kissed his forehead, and she rested her hand of his head. "Just sleep now, alright?" Shin nodded his head, his lids getting heavier by the moment. In less than a moment, his eyes finally closed and you could say that he was asleep. Sakura removed her hand from his head and she only smiled towards him again and quietly left his room.

As she closed the door behind her, she sighed to see that the sunset was fading into night. Sakura cruised down the halls of the hospital, it seemed that she was stalling. Now a days, night seemed to fear her the most. Darkness never use to bother her, but she had welcomed it so freely that at times it scared her to think of what might become of it. In her mind, Sakura knew that she wasn't stalling... even though she half felt that she was. She was trying to find someone... a certain someone.

"Sakura!"

She immediatly stopped and turned behind her to see that it was Shizune with Tonton at her heels. Sakura smiled kindly as Shizune made her way to her. "Sorry if I startled you, Sakura, I just was surprised to see you here so late. Were you able to visit Shin?" The short brunette asked with such concern. Sakura nodded her head and answered. "Yes, I did. How are you, Shizune-san?" The medic smiled and shrugged. "Oh, I'm fine... just helping out as much as I could. How about you?" Sakura took in a deep breath, and let it out in an answer. "Oh, well, same here." There was a slight pause before Sakura couldn't help but to ask. "Shizune-san... I had come here to visit my son... but there is also another reason why I've come." She started slowly her gaze at her feet. Shizune blinked and cocked her head slightly and quickly picked up the pig.

"_Oooink_."

Shizune ignored the pig's concern and asked. "Oh, is it important? Do you need to see Lady Tsunade?" Sakura chuckled and she brought her gaze up towards her. "I was just going to ask you that." Shizune blinked and had Sakura follow her out of the hospital.

"I'm sorry that I'm asking again, Sakura, but is it important?"

"No need to be sorry, Shizune-san, I guess you can say that it is important."

Within minutes, Shizune and Sakura had made it to the Hokage offices. Shizune knocked on Tsunade's door and they were fortunate to be welcomed in. Tsunade had piles of papers in front of her, she didn't even look up. Shizune walked in as did Sakura. "Lady Tsunade, there's someone here to see you." Shizune said with a happy tone. Tsunade looked up to see that it wasn't only Shizune standing there, but Sakura. Tsnuade smiled to see her former pupil standing before her. "I thought I'd never get to see you finally, Sakura." Sakura smiled as she nodded her head. "I wonder that myself also."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "Well, Sakura, not to be rude, I'm happy that you've visited me, but why is it that you've come so late in the day?" She asked her. Sakura breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. She bit her lip, trying to find the words to say. "Well, for one I was visiting Shin at the hospital a few minutes ago... but that isn't my answer. The reason why I've come here to talk to you is... is because... let's just say something's _never_ change."

Tsunade offered Sakura a seat, and she didn't mind that Shizune was there to listen also.

Sakura explained.

Within the hour, Tsnuade had then asked.

"Who do you want for this?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

DUN! DUN! Dun? Tehe... so... question is... is Naruto in trouble? Come on... what could Naruto have possibly done to get in trouble besides paint the Hokages faces that one time?

Well... it was only that one time. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter so far!

-writinismehlife13


	13. Formation!

13章  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN

形成〔編隊〕！佐助検索一団は戻っています！  
Formation! The Sasuke Retrieval Squad Is Back!

Shin was bored, he never felt this bored in his whole entire life. He knew that Netai and Shig would visit, his mom did almost everyday. Naruto and Hinata did too. "Right this way." He heard a voice, and he turned his head. A medic had shown someone to his room. He quirked a brow, as he saw the person walk into the room. It was Shig. She walked in, her hands behind her back with a smile on her face. "So, how's Uchiha-sama doing?" Shin managed a smile his brow still quirked. "What's with the 'Uchiha-sama'? We're team mates." He said as he watched her take a seat close to his bedside. She shrugged. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

He always found conversations hard with her, basically because that she was somewhat hard to open up and make conversation. Well, maybe that was just in the beginning, but now its been a while shouldn't she at least have opened up? She saw her lips cease into a smile as she started to giggle, then chuckle, she was close into bursting out into a series of laughter. He chuckled along with her. "What? What's so funny?" He asked. Shig shrugged, as she tried to calm herself down. "Oh, nothing, its just... maybe its just me that notices that." She said as she wiped her eyes for any escaping tears.

He didn't understand what she was talking about, but he knew he was going to find out sooner or later. "Notices what?" He asked. Shig managed to calm herself down as she finally said. "Well, is it just me, or is your forehead wider than most guys?" She asked as she put two fingers to his forehead. Shin blinked as he smacked her fingers away. "What are you talking about? My foreheads not wide!" He said as he turned his gaze away from her. Shig just chuckled. "No wonder you wear you headband across your forehead." Shin cut his eyes towards her as he placed his hands on his forehead. "Netai does the same thing too."

Shig shrugged as she smiled. "Yeah, but I'm not talking about Netai." Shin rolled his eyes as he kept his hands on his forehead and turned away from her. "Oh, come on now, Shin, I hope I didn't make you self conscience." She said as she reached over to pull his hands off. "My forehead doesn't like you. You upset him." Shin was acting like a retard and he knew it. He refused to let his hands off his forehead. Shig quirked a brow. "What if I said I was sorry?" She asked, crossing her arms. Shin shrugged. "I guess I could forgive you." In the back of his mind, he found this whole conversation awkward. He never saw Shig as one to joke around. Slowly he put his arms down and sighed deeply and he turned back towards the window. "For once, I actually do want to go outside."

Shig turned her head towards the window. She cocked her head slightly and she thought about what he said. Almost everyday in the village was sunny and bright. Who wouldn't want to go outside for a while? She turned back towards Shin who was still gazing outside. "Well, sorry if this visit wasn't as happy as you would expected." She joked. He turned his gaze towards him and he shrugged. "There's nothing really to be sorry about. Lady Hokage says that I've recovered pretty good, so, I should be out soon." He nodded to himself as did Shig. Then a thought occurred to him. "Which reminds me... where's Netai anyway?" Shig sighed deeply. "He slept in. He said that he'll visit for sure." Shin nodded his head, and sighed.

Shig got up from her seat and asked. "Hey, Shin, is there anything I can get for you?" Shin blinked as he turned his gaze over towards her. Maybe it was just him when he thought his face went warm. He never really saw Shig to be... so kind hearted. Mostly everyone saw her as sticking to her work, and pretty hard to get along with. He only shrugged and put his arms behind his head. "Nah, not really... but thanks for the offer though." Shig smiled and nodded her head. "Well, you know, if there's anything you need, you can just... tell me alright?" Shin nodded, acting as if everything was cool, when in all reality, everything felt a tad bit awkward. She sighed as she slightly hung her head, and then brought it up. "I'm sorry that I can't stay long, Shin, my uncle says I need to train ever since I told him about the Chuunin Exams." She sighed deeply. "They're only two months away but he says its good training time." She chuckled softly. "Well, I agree with him. If I weren't in here, I would be training myself."

Shig only smiled as to agree with him. She shrugged again and seemed to change her mind and agree with him. "Perhaps you're right. Well, I shouldn't keep my uncle waiting. I'll see if I can come and visit you tomorrow, alright?" She asked. Shin thought about what she said before he answered. It was as if he was thinking about his own answer. Although finally he nodded his head. "Sure, and if you see Netai, tell him to get his butt over here." Shig turned her smile into a small laugh. "I'll make sure of that." She then turned around and headed towards his door and opened it. Before exiting, she turned towards Shin and said. "I... hope you get better soon." She smiled once again and headed out.

Once she left, Shin sunk deeper into the covers. Bored, again.

* * *

"This cannot be happening! No way!" 

Fury was in these words as they were spoken by fuming Uzumaki. His fist was clenched on Tsunade's desk, while his palm was flat on the surface. His jaw was fixed, but he still bared his pearly whites. His crystal hues stared hard at the desk that was either found with clutters of paper or neat piles of them. "I can't believe it! After all those years, its like it isn't worth nothing anymore! I can't believe he did that! That bastard!" He yelled into the desk, as if it were to blame.

"Naruto!"

He didn't respond to his name. He his bore into the desk, and he started to regain control of himself. "Naruto, I didn't ask you to come here to get angry. I came here to ask for your help. Either you get some control into that knucklehead of yours and start getting serious and act like a shinobi." Naruto sighed deeply and stood up straight. His brows were furrowed, he didn't care that he showed the anger he felt. Tsunade sighed and laced her fingers together and rested them under her chin. "Now that everything is settled, as I have explained the story to you, according to what Sakura told me, and to the amount of time between then and now, he must've been on the move for about... two days. Luckily, Sakura hadn't waited until three, and we don't want to push it any further." Her chocolate hues went up towards him.

"She has asked me not only to have you go after him, but to also round up a good group of ninja to help you as well. I think I see her reasons as to why she's put you on the job. As you know, this mission is very serious. You know that you will be leaving the Kohona. You'll be risking your life for wandering ninja or thugs. Although they shouldn't be much of a threat to you, not while you're with group." She stopped after a while and she could tell he was listening closely. "So, Naruto, are you up for this mission?"  
It was quiet for a while, and Naruto stared hard at the floor. He breathed in and he brought his gaze up. A slight smirk on his face. "Hup! You can count on me, Granny Tsunade! Believe it, I'll bring him back and I'll make sure of it this time." Tsunade smiled and picked up a piece of paper of which she'd written on. "Now, I've come up with a list of--"

"There wont be a need for that, Granny Tsunade."

Tsunade stopped in mid sentence. She blinked towards him and she quirked a brow. "Why is that, Naruto?" She asked. Slightly irritated, but instead she listened to what he had to say. Naruto chuckled as he crossed his arms. "I already a few people in mind. I hope you wouldn't mind me informing who I pick for this mission, would you?" He asked her. Tsunade chuckled softly and she sighed deeply. "For this mission, Naruto, I don't. Although, by the end of today, I want your group to report back here. This mission starts by night fall." Naruto nodded his head and turned to exit. As he left the Hokage office, he already knew where he was going to go.

He ended up knocking the first door of where his first thoughts came to mind. He crossed his arms, and waited to see if he would answer. He sighed, he was about to knock again only when the door had finally opened. "Oh, hey, Naruto." The slow raspy greeting came from the lips of Shikamaru Nara. He hadn't changed too much. He still looked they way he'd grown up to look like since the Academy. Although, he was often mistaken to be one of his father's brothers. "Hey, Shikamaru, look, I need to ask you something. I'm not necessarily sure if its much of a favor, but... the retrieval team is back on." He started. Shikamaru yawned and he nodded his head. "You don't need to say anymore than that. I completely understand." Within minutes, Shikamaru came out and they headed towards the next destination.

This time Shikamaru knocked on the door of this next home. Surprisingly enough, the door opened sooner than expected. Shikamaru explained it easily just as Naruto did. Within another few minutes, he had agreed with retrieving team.

"You up for this, Choji?" Shikamaru asked with a small smile on his face.

"I was born ready."

Naruto sighed at this door, but he knew it would be for the best. This door opened sooner than Choji's, and looked before him to see the small group by his doorstep. "Shikamaru, Choji... Naruto." Said the voice as his eyes scanned from left to right. "What brings you three here?" He asked them as he leaned his shoulder on the doorframe. Naruto sighed, but he managed a smile. "Well, we're on a mission, and I'm picking you to come along... you up for it?" Naruto asked him. The one standing in the doorway cracked his neck and then asked. "What kind of mission?" Naruto didn't hesitate to answer this one. "A retrieval mission."

He pondered for a moment, then he nodded his head. Stepping out of his home, and closed the door behind him. "I'm surprised you would actually come for me, Naruto." He smiled very small and Naruto just sighed. "Well, you are on my team, Sai."

"Hmm, a retrieval mission? Sounds interesting. I feel honored to be apart of your group, Naruto." This was also said by another familar face and voice. Naruto only shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "I feel honored to have asked you, Yamato."

This time, they didn't decide to scout houses in the village. Instead, they went to where Naruto had a very good haunch where this one last person would be. They went to the training fields and surprisingly enough, Naruto was actually using his head today and they found the last member of the group. He slowly walked over.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

He turned around to see the group of young ninja behind him. He blinked and turned his body all the way around. "Oh, Naruto... everyone. Nice to see you all, and no, you're in no position of disturbing me." He greeted. Naruto smiled kindly and began all over again. "That's good to hear. Uh, you've probably already heard this already... but I've been told to pick members for a mission by the end of today by Lady Hokage, and as to of knowing you for many years, I've chosen you for it."

He blinked some and he crossed his arms. "I understand what you're talking about, Naruto, and yes, I have heard. I accept your offer for this mission." He let his arms drop and he walked over towards Naruto and looked to see the group he'd picked out. Some of who Naruto did pick out made him grin slightly, half being funny, the other he was glad he picked.

"So, shall we report to Lady Hokage?"

"Believe it, Kakashi-senpai."

* * *

"You know, I would've come earlier... but everyone was being so stingy to me today." Netai chuckled as he sat in a chair next to Shin's bedside. He revealed a small basket of bright red tomatoes. He placed them in Shin's lap and put his arms behind his head. "I figured the food here probably tasted nasty, and you might needed something... real to eat." Shin shook his head with a smile as picked a tomato and bit into it. Indeed, it was ripe enough to eat. As he swallowed he then started the conversation again. "Thanks, Netai. Hey, have you seen my dad around lately? My mom said he was on a mission... and that he should be coming back soon."

Netai shrugged his shoulders and had his arms drop. "Mmm, nope, not really. I hadn't really seen your dad at all lately." Shin's gaze went a tad bit saddened. All but his father came to see him. Perhaps the mission is important. Netai noticed Shin's face, and he tried to think of something to lighten the mood. He didn't have to think too long as he giggled. "Cheer up, Shin! When you get out we can try to see what's under Kakashi-jijichan's mask."

Shin perked up when hearing his name and he chuckled some. The thought of Netai trying to even reach for Kakashi's mask made him smile because Kakashi was pretty fast. He still held the bitten tomato in his hand when he heard Netai sigh deeply. Shin looked up and Netai was looking out the window. "I wish I could've came earlier, I could've stayed longer." He turned his gaze towards Shin. "Eh, you know my mom. She get's all... scared if I'm out too late." Shin nodded his head slowly, his gaze going to the basket of tomatoes. He felt a pat on his shoulder and he looked up again. "You just eat those tomatoes, you'll be outta here in no time, believe it!" Shin nodded his head with a small smile and watched Netai leave him room quietly.

He placed the tomato back into the basket and started to stare at them. It was only then he heard voices not to far away from his room. The voices seemed to belong to two medics.

"What have you heard so far?"

"Not much... but Lady Hokage is sending out ninja to go after him."

"I wonder why he left?"

"Have you forgotten already? When the had captured him, oh I don't know how many years, but Lady Hokage made him take an oath not to leave the village."

"I thought the Uchiha Clan had fallen long ago."

"One use to be a former missing-nin, the other is still out there somewhere."

"You don't suppose..."

"Perhaps he left to go after the other."

"My, my."

Shin didn't want to listen anymore, he couldn't actually. He started to piece everything they had said. _Lady Hokage_ _had ninja go after someone._ Was what he started with first. _Who did Lady Hokage have take an oath?_ Was what came next. _The Uchiha Clan... my clan..._ This he understood completely. There weren't many but himself, his father, his mother, and his uncle. _My father isn't a missing-nin... he's a Kohona ninja... was he... the former missing-nin they_ _were talking about?_ Shin blinked suddenly and thought for a moment. It had come so clear to him. _Lady Hokage is_ _having ninja go look for my dad... she made him take an oath not to leave the village. My father was formerly a missing-nin... he left the village... for whoever is left of the Uchiha Clan... whoever is left is..._

_Uncle Itachi._

Shin closed his eyes tightly, his hands in fists. His jaw was clenched shut. It made perfect sense, but he didn't want to believe it. He knew what his uncle was capiable of.. or for whatever Shin knew. The thought of Itachi's pin-wheeled eyes made him almost swallow his tongue. _This whole time... he's going after Uncle Itachi... for what though?_ Shin opened his eyes and glared at the wall. _Whatever it is... I'll find out for myself._

"Here we are, Lady Hokage, these are the ninja I've picked for this mission." Naruto started. In his voice, he was serious. Even in the way he addressed her. She scanned the shinobi before her. Some were from the previous retrieval mission, and some weren't. She chuckled, seeing the mix of people Naruto had chosen. "Well, as I would have expected Naruto to have informed you about this mission." She started as she looked down at pile of papers and picked one up and read it out loud to them. "Once again, Uchiha Sasuke has left the village. We don't know what for or even why, all I know is that he's broken trust of me." She looked up again and towards the group. "I expect all of you not only to do your best, but you know what the risks are."

Naruto nodded his head and he said quietly. "I've thought about how long it might take until we ever reach a logical capture on Sasuke... Possibly two weeks... one the least. If we don't return within the time estimated, I've got a small group in mind, if that's alright with you, Lady Hokage."

Everyone looked at Naruto, but no one said anything. Tsunade leaned forward a bit. "Absolutely, Naruto, and what are the names in this group?" Naruto brought his gaze up towards her face and he answered without hesitation. "Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji, and Inuzuka Kiba." Tsunade blinked when hearing the names. The name 'Rock Lee,' flashed in her mind, but she only smiled. She quickly wrote the names down on blank sheet of paper. She then laced her fingers together placed them on her desk. "Your mission has officially started."

It had fallen into night. The stars were sparkling more, and the shops in the Kohona had closed as the shopkeepers and owners went into their homes for sleep. All six ninja had their backpacks and gear and were ready to go. The gate was opened, but before they headed out Naruto looked over towards Shikamaru. "So, you have any idea for positions?" He chuckled. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Heh, I'm actually glad that you've reminded me." He faced the group and continued. "Well, back when Naruto, Choji and I went to get Sasuke before, we did a formation in a line. It was pretty simple from what I can remember, and it should be today."

"To start off, I'll be the first one in line. Since Kiba isn't here for his sense of smell, I'll be up first since, I'll be able to see whatever situation that I might be in, I might be capable of giving orders to whoever is behind me, the rear members... I'll do hand signals." His gaze went over towards Naruto. "Next will be you. I'm sure you still have the fire you did when we first went to go get Sasuke, don't you?" Naruto chuckled and scratched behind his head. "Ha, sure do, believe it!" Shikamaru smirked. "I am sure, being your explosive self, you still are perfect at giving aid in all directions. That's why like last time, I put you in the center. Center of help, and as we all know, you know _Kage Bushin._"

"Next will be you, Choji. I would've said what I did say back then, but times have changed and you probably have increased in speed, but you have the most physical power because of your size. I don't know how awkward it was back then, but Naruto and I are going to use you as a base. As in home base." Choji nodded his head.

"Hey, Shikamaru, you think I can take over for a little while?" Naruto asked as there was a slight pause. His tone didn't hold any feeling that he was agitated that Shikamaru seemed to be assigning everyone positions. He even thought Shikamaru should be leading this one. Shikamaru nodded his head and crossed his arms. "Go for it, Naruto." Naruto dropped his arms and looked at the three remaining ninja. "Alright, let's get serious here. I'm not really sure if you guys have been in any missions with Shikamaru, but no offence towards him." His cut towards Shikamaru.

"None taken." Naruto chuckled. "Alright then, good... Yamato, you'll be after Choji. I've seen your skills, and honestly, they're pretty good, considering you can combine water and wood in your jutsus." Without hesitation his attention went to Sai.

"You're after Yamato. Since your ability to draw doubles as a source behind jutsu, you can bring anything to life... like... your lion creatures that can be used for an attack. I'm sure with your creative ideas, you can come up with something that is for a long ranged attack." Naruto turned his gaze over towards Kakashi. "Kakashi-senpai, you're given the most important job of all. Like Neji in the past, we also put him in the rear because of the Byakugan, and you have the advantage of the Sharingan. You know it more than me, but you're able to detect movements flawlessly, and you can possibly copy any enemy's jutsu and use it against them like you did with Zabuza. So, you can possibly in a sense scan and check the area."

It was quiet, and surprisingly enough, it was still dark. "Make sure all of you guys are in this formation. I would have mapped it out like I did before, but we're already on mission time and its dark. Just remember it as this: I'm forward, Naruto is back up forward, Choji left, Yamato right, Sai rear, Kakashi-senpai back up rear." Everyone nodded their head. "Even though we are wasting valuable time explaining all of this, its worth it. Back then, Naruto, Choji and I weren't able to bring him back. Still, I don't have a pretty deep friendship with him as much as the next guy, but from what I still remember, Sasuke was and will always be a Kohona ninja, a comrade. Whether or not he was formerly a missing-nin, we're risking our lives to save him. Even though Lady Hokage hadn't really given us a captain, we all are responsible for each other's lives."

Everyone nodded their heads in the darkness, and whatever light was left of the street lamps that dared to fade out. "We should cover some ground today, and when morning comes we should check our equipment, just so that we remember who has what." Shikamaru suggested. Everyone agreed either saying 'hai,' or 'believe it.' Just as they started to head towards the gates... a voice stopped them.

"Wait!"

In an instant, the men's feet froze and turned behind them. The lights had finally gone out, and as if one cue, the clouds blew away from the full moon and the glittering stars. Behind them stood a woman. One that everyone automatically recognized. She stared sadly at the group of ninja, and her lip trembled. "S..Sakura-chan." Naruto said her name softly. "For once, I wasn't the first to hear the story from Lady Hokage."

Shikamaru mumbled under his breath. Naruto's gaze was saddened at the sight of Sakura standing in front of them. It brought back too many memories. "I'm sorry that I can't bring you on this mission, Sakura-chan. I guess, you weren't able to convince Sasuke either?" She went quiet, and her gaze went towards the ground. "I just hope we'll be able to have him understand unlike last time." The sound of small sobs filled the air after what Naruto had said.

"Naruto... please... I know you know how much Sasuke-kun means to me... just please... bring him back to me. You... don't have any idea what its like having to live day and night with knowing he's out there. Even I couldn't stop him... please, Naruto... you are the only thing... that could stop Sasuke-kun... Only you..." She hugged herself like many times before, she couldn't stop her trembling as the tears flowed from her face.

Naruto couldn't help but see Sakura cry. "I know you are in a lot of pain right now, Sakura-chan. I understand where you're coming from." He slowly walked over towards her and hugged her himself. His arms around her somewhat shocked her, and he whispered in her ear. "I will definitely bring back Sasuke... believe it." He let go of her, to see her face still stricken with sadness, but she managed to squeak something out to him.

"Naruto... thank you... _arigato_."

* * *

Aw so sad! I happen to watch episode 110 for a few details on the formation... and then when I saw Sakura man... I just thought that it'd be cool to kind of this scene as a sort of a flashback. Sorry if I spelled '_arigato_' wrong... but I think its right. -scratches head- Dunno, but if I did, sorry. '_Arigato_,' some of you might know or not know means 'thank you,' in Japanese. I hope you enjoyed the story so far! 

-writinismehlife13


	14. SHARINGAN vs BYAKUGAN

14章  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN

コピー車輪視力〔目〕対メジロ  
SHARINGAN vs. BYAKUGAN

Night. Not only was it the end of the day, but the easiest time of whatever sense of a day to sneak out. His mother only knew that he was at the Kohona Hospital, in fact, that's what everyone probably assumed, but he wasn't. He was dressed in what he usually wore. As of now, his mind was set. There was no need in looking back anymore. He hoped to just leave without being noticed. That was his only goal for right now. His feet shuffled softly along Kohona's streets. He knew that the nurses would find his bed made and looking as if it were untouched. He continued to walk... although he stopped. Could he have changed his mind into turning back and forget about what his whole plan was? No, it wasn't that... he slowly turned around.

"Why are you following me?"

This figure wasn't afraid to come out from the shadows. He revealed himself fully, and his arms were crossed over his chest. "You should be at the hospital, recuperating, shouldn't you?" Shin sighed deeply, giving this question some thought, but he realized that there wasn't a real need for an answer. "I'm fine anyway, Lady Hokage just wanted to keep me there until tomorrow morning... but, I can't wait that long." He stared hard at the ground. "I guess you heard the nurses too?" Shin's head perked up... the thought of him joking came, but by the look of his face, he knew he wasn't. "You still didn't answer my question, Netai." Shin started again and he turned his whole body to face him. "Why are you following me?" Netai shrugged. "I figured you'd do something like this. I'm not that stupid... I might've not been able to make a decent shadow clone before, but I'm not stupid. It was easy to piece together what those nurses said... your dads gone out to find the other Uchiha... and now you're following him."

Shin cut a glance over towards him. "If I were you, I'd wait until morning-"

"And do what? Netai, I know you like a book, you'd go out and try to find your dad too."

"I didn't say I wouldn't, but are you even fully healed?"

"What does it matter? Even if I'm not, I know I'm putting my life at risk."

Netai sighed deeply. _He's not getting what I'm trying to say._ "Its true that nothings worth anything if you don't put your life on the line, but... Shin, those ninja Lady Hokage sent out... one of those ninjas... is my dad."

Silence.

"So, I'm here to stop you from going after your dad." Netai said after a few moments. Shin whipped his head up. "Netai, just... you shouldn't get yourself involved with this. This isn't any of your concern." Netai only shrugged. "But... it is. Think about it, both our dads are out there. Mine trying to save yours... can't one son save the other?" Shin only continued to stare at Netai hard. "Look... I would be doing the same thing you are doing, if only I knew why your dad left... but whatever it is, he's probably just trying to keep you safe." Shin was quiet, but he was listening. "Here, I'll walk you back to the hospital." Shin sighed deeply as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Netai, but I can't go back. You just don't understand... you're so absorbed in that your father will come back. There are endless possibilities of what could happen. I wont say them in front of you, but you obviously know what I'm saying."

Netai's brows furrowed deep into his face. "So you're just gonna leave, just like that?" Shin went silent again. "Can't you hear yourself? You're putting yourself in danger for what you think is a reason to go out there--"

"Are you that afraid, Netai?"

Once again there was a silence. Netai blinked suddenly, he felt confused, but his face showed no emotion of the feeling whatsoever. "You may be right that my father went out to go and protect me. It may be half of it, it might not, but all I know is that he's gone out to find my uncle for some reason... and I don't think it would be for nothing. If my father is going to protect me, I might as well give my thanks in return of protecting him. Its only reasonable." Netai sighed deeply. "Its a pretty big repayment... but.. I can't let you go." Shin shook his head. "Nothing you say will make me stay." Netai only chuckled under his breath. "Oh no? Before my dad left... he said he was repeating time. Think about it, 'repeating time.' Like me, he probably was talking to your dad like this... trying to keep him from leaving. Shin, you come out of the hospital and say you're going to go after your dad. You know how many ninja there are out there that can easily beat you to a pulp?"

"Are you saying that I'm weak?"

Netai stopped, and he blinked. "If that's what you're saying, you're wrong. I can handle myself. I capable of anything, nothing can stand in my way." Netai fixed his jaw and growled softly under his breath. "This has nothing to with weakness... it has to do with your safety. You're in no condition to fight. So that's why I have to stop you... whether you like it or not, I am. Even if I have to break all your limbs."

"Are you planning to fight me then?"

Almost every word Shin spoke, it was killing Netai, that the thought of a new conflict came to mind. He didn't want to think of what might come down to it. His heart started to pound, the thought was unbearable to think of. "Heh, out of all the questions I've asked you, why don't you answer this one?" Netai only growled softly, bearing his teeth this time. "I'm not gonna fight you, if that's what you're thinkin'!" Shin's gaze was unreadable, as his hair covered his eyes and made a shadow just above the bridge of his nose. "It seems to be no other choice." He brought his gaze up and turned to face Netai with red eyes that glowed like lazers that pierced right through Netai. "What will I have to do in order for you not get in my way?" Shin asked softly. Netai's eyes went wide, in full gaze of seeing the Uchiha bloodline before him.

"That... that's..."

"The Uchiha kekkai genkai, the _Sharingan_."

Netai had heard a few words about the Sharingan from his own father, and a few from Shin and Kakashi. It was all bits and pieces that somewhat fit together like a puzzle. For one thing, he knew that all the Uchiha's had it... he just didn't really know the story of how Kakashi-jijichan had one, but whatever... back to the present. He always thought the Uchiha's had a certain stare. Even at a young age, Netai noticed Shin's father's stare to be usually fixed and firm. Even when he was staring off into space, it looked as if he was always thinking. Now, Shin had inherited this stare. In the darkness where no light could enter, but this night, it came from his stare. It was cold as metal being pressed against your skin, firm when you feel the sensation of something crawling on you and you become so tight and you cannot move. That's how Netai felt.

Although he stared back differently. His brows furrowed and he bit the inside of his cheeks. It seemed that his facial expressions always missed matched with his emotions.

"I'm able to copy any move you make, any jutsu you pull."

_So he is serious._ Netai had his lips hid his teeth and closed his eyes. "So... it comes down this, huh? After all those years we've been friends... you finally come out to say that you wanna get me out of your way? You could have done it the easy way and just asked, but instead... you chose the hard way. If knocking me out cold is what you have to do in order for me to leave you alone, you've got another thing comin'! I'm not running away, because you're more than just my team mate, you're my friend. Those who oppose the way of ninja are scum... but those who abandon their friends... are worst than scum!" Netai clenched his fists tightly, his teeth grinding. He brought his gaze up quickly with a hard stare. "And I'm no scum!" Shin licked his lips, and blinked carefully, quiet.

Shin had his Sharingan in full view. Not complete, but it was in view. As he stood across from Netai, so many things ran through his head. Netai was his best friend, his only friend. They were practically brothers if you thought about it. By the way Netai's face looked; Shin could tell that he was not up to fighting his best friend to the death. It was quiet between the two. It almost choked them until finally Netai said. "I really, really, _really_, didn't want to do this." Through this entire hard situation going on, Shin managed quirking a brow. "You may be able to copy over a thousand jutsu," Netai began as he made a set of hand signs rather quickly. Shin leaned in a bit. "but there's one you can't copy… _Byakugan_!" Netai's hands were laced together except for one finger. He brought his shadow casted face into full view. His temples bulged, as his eyes remained without pupils but they were still blue.

Shin's eyes somewhat widened a bit, and his brows furrowed. Surprised that Netai would be able to activate the Byakugan. Two doujutsus, completely different but yet still the same. Netai would stare hard at Shin, seeing his whole chakra network. Shin just glared back as he saw Netai get into the Hyuga Clan style of taijutsu. Shin wasn't as big as Netai when it came to martial arts. He didn't know why, but seeing the way Netai was now... caused him to giggle slightly.

"What's so funny?"

Shin's smirk quickly faded, once he heard Netai's voice. He breathed in deeply and let it all out in his sentence. "I'm surprised you would even want to fight me, Netai." Netai only chuckled. "If you think I'm runnin', I'm not. I never run away, I'll never go back on my word..."

Shin blinked.

"That's my nindo, the Uzumaki Way Of Ninja!" He protested.

_Is that what he calls it?_ Shin sighed deeply. They both had been stalling way to long now. "Might as well end this quickly." Shin said coldly as he went for Netai, who did the same. He wished that time would go slower. Netai was one who followed his father's way. He called it, "The Uzumaki Way Of Ninja." It used to be his father's 'Way of Ninja,' but since Netai came along, he'd altered it a bit. Being used as tools wasn't something that Naruto liked, but it ran through every shinobi village. Those who do not follow the ninja way are scum, but if not caring for you friends are worse than scum. The words echoed in Netai's ears from what Kakashi-jijichan had told them. _So, does that mean that, Shin is worse_ _than scum?_ He asked himself. Netai would be the judge of that.

In a matter of seconds, their thoughts would collide.

* * *

_I've managed to cover some ground... no has suspected me yet... but I can't say that I wont be suspecting followers. I've beaten at least twenty ninja that have crossed my way. So much for late night_ _practice._ He landed on a tree limb to catch his breath and he turned his crouched body to see even more tree's branches expanding out. He was breathing heavily, and he was exhausted. He rested his back against the tree's trunk as he let his legs hang off the sides. He hadn't suffered any major injures, no, he couldn't just yet. His eyes threatened to close, he felt as if he lost all his energy, but he couldn't. He had to keep moving, before he was found. He slowly got up on his feet, his legs shaking violently. It must've been around three in the morning... he'd been gone for a while, he knew that someone was sent after him.

He sighed deeply.

Effortlessly he jumped from the branch limb and continued on his way. _I will find you... I promised_ myself.

_I will kill you._

* * *

How long have they been fighting? It was still dark, and in their minds, it was still night. Shin's Sharingan may have not been complete, but he still managed to block some of Netai's hits. In Netai's mind... he didn't want to do this. He had... 'doubts,' he really didn't want to hurt Shin, but if that's what it came to... if there was no other logical reasonable freakin' way, he would intentionally injure Shin. Of course they hadn't stayed in the same place. Shin had managed to knock Netai off his feet and run off towards the training fields. Netai of course followed Shin and aimed a kunai at him. Shin easily blocked him, and when Netai caught up with him he gave him quick rounds of punches. _This is crazy! This is... insane_! Netai thought as he tried to aim at weak chakra points in Shin. _He's like a piece of iron... he just never_ _falls._ Shin thought as he blocked a few of Netai's aims.

Netai was about to give him a leg sweep, but Shin jumped just in time. They breathed heavily, staring hard at each other. He didn't understand what was taking so long, but he might as well end it now. Shin quickly did a series of hand signs, and he breathed in deeply, arching his back and his chest puffed up. _Fire style! Fire ball jutsu!_ His lips lit up he exhaled flames from his mouth. After a few moments, they faded and he stood up straight. His eyes grew, Netai wasn't there. He felt being taken down by the shoulders and was he falling down? He felt a pressure on his lower back and he was thrust into the air. It was all so fast, and he looked to see that Netai had grabbed a hold of his ankles and they were spinning in two circles and he was thrown onto his back.

His spine crashed into the stone ground. He grunted as he quickly sat up and got to his feet. He blinked to see Netai coming at him and aimed a fist at his face. Shin dodged it with ease, as he clearly moved out of the way and grabbed Netai's wrist and whirled him into the nearest tree. Netai grunted as his back banged against the bark and he slid down onto his butt. He looked up slowly and he growled under his breath and he got up again. I've got all night, there's no way I'm quitting now. Netai thought to himself. The both of them darted off at each other, Netai aiming for chakra points and Shin dodging them. _I really didn't think I would have to do this, but I guess I will_. Netai could see a strong chakra point in Shin's shoulder, although he saw many. _I guess I'll have to hit them all if that's what it takes for_ _him to stop_. He breathed in deep, and with ease he aimed at all the strongest chakra points he could see. His fingers whipping and pelting Shin in the chest and shoulders.

Netai made his last hit in Shin's chest. All ten of his fingers getting into the shape of what looked like a tigers paw, and with enough force that knocked him clear off his feet. Shin skidded on his back, and he shortly stopped after a while. He held his chest, feels as if not only was the force that Netai had given him to knock him down, but something even more. He quickly got on his feet and charged at Netai. His hand clenched in a fist and was about to pummel Netai's face, but instead, Netai caught Shin's arm and had his index and ring finger and poked him hard. A blue mist erupted and faded, and now, the two were frozen in awkward positions. Shin's fist inches from Netai's face, and Netai held his wrist, while his other hand seemed to be poking Shin's arm.

"I'm surprised... you hadn't noticed." Netai started, staring right through Shin's Sharingan. Shin narrowed his eyes, glaring deeply. "Didn't notice what?" He demanded. Netai sighed deeply as his eyes went towards Shin's arm. Shin followed his gaze to see that his arm was covered in what looked like bruises. He glared at them and showed his teeth. "This whole time, I knew your chakra points. Why do you think you aren't able to draw as much chakra? I control them... each one I had hit, I infused some chakra of my own inside of you. It would be wise of us to stop this fight. Now." He pushed Shin back as he staggered a few steps. Shin had pondered what Netai had just said. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes... and then finally, he opened them again.

"No... this fight isn't over."

* * *

Wow... hmm... this isn't as powerful as I thought it would be, but I tried. This shall be a very powerful story, that's my goal. Yup, lol. I really, really hope you guys have enjoyed it so far. I'll have chapter fifteen up here asap. I really want to get into making a Death Note one. Tehe.

-writinismehlife13


	15. A Man's Journey

15章  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN

男性の旅行  
A Man's Journey

The sun has just started to peak up far off. He perked his head up, and the sight of the sun had made his tired eyes squint. Taking his final leap, he landed on a very high limb. His thighs and ankles ached, even for him. Perhaps he should rest... but if he did... what were the chances of anyone finding him? If he did rest, he would get some energy also. It was a fifty-fifty chance. He sighed deeply, looking down at the ground below him. He had to limit himself with how much rest he could have. His eyes narrowed. He even had to be alert if he just wanted to close his eyes. He sighed deeply and he rested his head against the tree trunk. His leg's hanging off the sides, his eyes closing. He knew he had left very far, it would take anyone a long time until they found him.

It was early, but being early was always a part of his life. He breathed in the fresh air with a smile on his face. He quietly walked down the Kohona streets, his destination was towards the training fields. Within minutes, the sun would reach over the village's gates and would shine through out. Once reached, he could already assume that there was something irregular. From a distance, he couldn't really make out what laid on the green grass. He blinked to himself and slowly made his way towards these objects. Soon his walk turned into a jog and it had finally came to him... these objects.. were bodies. The two bodies had enough distance between them, and he checked the pulse of one of them. One of them was still alive. He went to the other body for a pulse, and he confirmed that they both were alive.

He sighed deeply to see that there was many kunai and shurkien littered around them. Between the two of them, some had blood stains trailing from the corners of their mouths, or even on their clothes. He looked back at the two bodies that he laid together. This was no spar... this was part of a war. He stood up on his feet and then lowered himself a bit to carry the bodies under each of his arms. Taking an effortless leap, he had other things in mind besides training today. His new path was towards the Kohona Hospital. To think of what these two could have been through. He thought to himself, looking at the two young ninjas he had in his firm grasp. He brought his gaze back towards the streets before him. _I hope you will bring Sasuke back,_ _Naruto._ Was his last thought.

* * *

"C'mon you guys! We can't waste too much time, its almost morning." Naruto lightly kicked Sai's side to wake him up. The young ANBU ninja woke up suddenly feeling a foot touch a part of his body. He looked up towards the spikey haired ninja who was looking down at him. Sai of course only gave him an emotionless face in return. Naruto looked ahead to see that the other members were getting to their feet. 

"It _is_ morning, Naruto." Shikamaru's matured raspy voice broke through. He yawned loudly as he stretched his arms. "Let's just go already." Naruto grunted as he crossed his arms. "Hold on a minute... everyone come here. I need to check your stuff so I can remember who has what." Everyone slowly walked over to Shikamaru and opened their packs. Naruto held scrolls and the standard ninja gear, Sai had paint brushes and ink, Choji had the food pills, besides that everyone had practically the standard gear. "Alright, good. Now, I hope you guys remember the order on how this goes, but if you don't I'll go over it again: I'm forward, Naruto is back up forward, Choji left, Yamato right, Sai rear, Kakashi-senpai back up rear."

The nods of their heads was enough for an understanding gesture. "Alright then, let's go."

Everyone exited out of Yamato's 'camping out' house. It dispersed and everyone took their positions and took effortless leaps deeper into the forest. It was quiet between them, but that was good. That meant they were alert and that they were capable of anything that came their way. Although, Naruto was slightly side tracked. He was surprised that no one really commented on him being so pushy, but that's not what really bothered him at the moment. That night... Sakura's face was deep in his mind. Whenever it was quiet, he thought of how upset she was... and then he thought of the past. On how they all didn't bring Sasuke back. He felt horrible, he remembered those days.

_Only now, its all or nothing._ He thought.

He took a hard leap off a limb as he continued to follow Shikamaru. So many things ran through his mind. Between the past and now. He was so caught up in this thoughts, he had drifted off his alertness.

"Naruto!"

He blinked suddenly and almost slipped off a limb when he heard his name. From what he could register, it was Shikamaru's voice. He furrowed his brows slightly and he answered anyway. "What?" He grunted. It was silent between them for a while, but pretty brief and Shikamaru continued. "Look, Naruto, I know you're thinking hard, but you gotta keep it together on this mission, as do I. The look that you have on your face is troubled, and I know you're character, Naruto, you're going to continue to be troubled until we find Sasuke." Naruto chimed in after his sentence. "Yeah, well who wouldn't be?" He asked. "I'm not saying that how you're feeling is a bad one, I probably would be too... but just keep everything as a goal. From this point on, we will find Sasuke." He turned his head slightly to look at him.

"After all, you promised Sakura, didn't you?"

Naruto's face turned into a surprised a expression, and then softened as he smiled a small one to himself. He chuckled and he nodded. "Of course... I never go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way." He said firmly, but with confidence.

"Good, Naruto, I hope you plan to keep it that way."

"Of course! Believe it!" He added.

_Believe it, Sakura... believe it._

* * *

"I cannot believe... of all times." She sighed deeply, not only of disappointment but also trying to control her anger. Her grip around her cup was firm while her left hand was in a tight fist. Her eyes were closed tight, and her chin was pointed slightly inward. "You should not be so hard on them, Lady Hokage. Although, I do not know the whole story... perhaps I should not be one to talk." He said quickly, saving himself a hard glare. Tsunade took a sip of the drink and finally opened her eyes. She was quiet, her gaze was at the edge of her desk and she bit her lip rather hard, which caused her left fist to pound on the desk. "I can't believe I'm saying this... but... what kind of Hokage am I?" Her voice shook of frustration, so much, that she might have even started to tear up. 

"L-Lady Hokage?"

"I did everything a Hokage could possibly do. I saved as many ninjas that were in the need of medical treatment. I rebuilt the confidence of the Leaf Village. Whatever pain they had, I took. Whatever sadness, or happiness, I tried to be there.. and now look. Ninjas leaving the village for revenge... and now even their sons got into it last night. My face was carved into that stone for a reason... and this was definitely not the reason or purpose. What kind of role model am I? To all the young ninja candidates... even to the elder ninja. Should I even be Hokage at all?"

There was a slight pause... only it was broken then.

"Lady Hokage... please do not say such things. You are a wonderful Hokage, but, not everyone is perfect. Every Hokage slips every once in a while. It will get better, Lady Hokage. I bet many times you have asked yourself the same questions, and yet you were able to pick yourself up and continue on being the strongest Sannin and Hokage we all know. I am sure that Naruto will come back with Sasuke. You must remember... he is not the genin that everyone had a bad time dealing with." He stated. Tsunade chuckled softly and she nodded her head, her gaze still at the edge of her desk. "True, very true. He has matured in his own way, but his generation is one to be worried about... the rest of my worries are about this one." She took another sip and finally looked before her.

He too sighed deeply and nodded his head. "Yes... the posterity of the Uchiha and the Uzumaki. We should be grateful towards them, but... I bet you are hoping that time does not repeat itself?" He asked her. She nodded her head as rested her elbow on the desk and cupped the side of her face. "Yes... exactly. Those years ago was just... a complete crisis. Now, it has started to repeat itself. Hopefully I can prevent a few things... at least Netai would possibly listen to me." She stretched her arms over her head and then yawned. Getting herself back together she smiled. "I don't know how much I can thank you, Lee, for finding them. Who knows how long they could've been out there." Lee smiled showing his pearly whites, and his brows rose with satisfaction. "Anything, Lady Hokage. Besides, they are future ninja for the Leaf Village, I cannot see my comrades laying out there like that."

Tsunade's smile grew wider. _Oh, Lee, after all these years you still have your boy-ish charms_. It was then she was brought out of her trance when she saw him bow slightly. "I am sorry that I could not have spoken more with you, but I must go off and start my training." He said kindly. Tsunade nodded her head as she waved her hand. "I understand, Lee, you're dismissed." Lee stood up straight, and gave her the... Nice Guy Pose before he left. "Good day, Lady Hokage." He dropped his hand, his smile still on his face and finally he turned on his heel and left her office.

* * *

He slowly started to open his eyes. Everything was blurry for a bit, but after a while they got back into focus. He slowly sat up to see that he was in hospital clothes and he was in a hospital room. Everything was a blur to him... he couldn't remember anything from last night. All he could remember was walking late at night and then he ended up here. _Its like I've lost at least twelve hours of a day..._ He thought to himself as he held his head. He sighed from the small throbs that his head produced, but he managed to see that it was light out, probably an hour before it would turn noon. He slowly laid back in bed, staring at the ceiling. He started to think hard to what had happened. Then finally, it occurred to him. He gasped softly to himself and his eyes grew wide. 

_Shin._

With just remembering his name, he could remember what had happened that night. They were fighting... it felt more like a battle than a fight... but they were against each other. Then... that was it. He was here. He wasn't sure how he was here, but he just was. He sighed deeply, his hands were bandaged and small gauze were taped to his face. He pulled the covers off of himself and slowly lifted his body onto his feet. He flinched when the realized the floor was cold, but he fought against going back under the warm covers.

Slowly he made his way to the door, and he pulled the handle. He sighed with frustration... everything he did now, was slow. He could only blame the injuries he had, to make him like this as he slowly stepped out of his room. His eyes scanned to the left and to the right as his head turned. The hallway was deserted, but it was quiet.

He heard voices of nurses coming from his left, and he decided against going to them. He went to his right, their voices becoming more faint as he walked away. As he continued to walk aimlessly, he saw a clear window ahead of him. Taking careful steps, he managed to reach the window as he looked out of it. It was a perfect day, it was sunny and many villagers, as always were out doing their own tasks and such. He couldn't believe himself that he was this quiet. He just knew that his mother knew he was probably here, and with Shin's mom...

_Except for our dads._

"Shouldn't you be resting, Netai?"

Netai's head perked up. He looked into the glare of the glass and could see a familiar figure not too far behind him. He turned around to see his uncle... Neji. Netai sighed deeply and turned his back towards him staring at the window sill. "I guess... but I think I'm fine." He said quietly. He heard his footsteps come towards him and stand by him.

"Perhaps you are, but of course you're not one to be the judge of that." His voice cut the silence and Netai refused to listen to him. Netai grunted and turned his gaze away from the window. Neji looked down at his nephew's childish acts and rose a brow. He would then only chuckle softly to himself. He noticed of how much of an effect Netai had that reminded him so much of Naruto. He must get that a lot. Neji thought to himself quietly. "Lucky for you, not many know about what had happened last night... but soon it will turn into a rumor, eventually."

Netai blinked and whipped a glare at his uncle. "Heh, thanks for the heads up." He said sarcastically looking out of the window. Neji placed a hand on Netai's head, which somewhat startled his nephew. "I'm only protecting you because I know your father is on a mission to retrieve Shin's father. I'm only telling you so that you can be aware of whatever someone is going to say to you about that fight... but I must ask one thing from you." Neji turned his gray hued pools into Netai's sapphire crystals. Netai cocked his head slightly, staring at Neji. "What's that?" Neji only sighed before he answered, closing his eyes, and then he reopened them.

"What made you fight your best friend?"

Neji held a solemn expression while Netai's was full of emotion. "Well I-- I was-- He said--" He sighed of frustration, obviously having trouble looking for the right words to say. Neji let his arm drop to Netai's shoulder. "Whatever the reason... don't ever do it again." His glare was serious, and Netai could see that. "Even if he is your team mate, or you're friend... you may not realize how the bonds between the two of you will be severed. Even if one of you think that you're stronger than the other... don't take the risk of losing your best friend. At times it wont be worth it." He added, his gaze was hard as he stared out the window. It was quiet between them, and Netai was rethinking about what his uncle had said. He understood what he was trying to say, or what he did say.

"Well, Shin is going to be alright. Looks like you haven't gone all the way with the Byakugan with him, did you?"

"Heh, I guess I didn't, but even if you didn't tell me what you did just now, I understand everything about friendships."

Neji smirked some and chuckled softly under his breath.

"Perhaps you do."

* * *

Yeah... I guess this was a.. point of view of how everyone is taking this.. whole... situation. Lol. I was planning on putting somemore stuff in, but I forgot. Tsk tsk, well, hopefully I'll get the next chapter in since I have a snow day today. Yay me! Lol. Yes, I am aware that Hinata and Neji are cousins, and Netai and Neji would - in a sense- be 'cousins' but I settled into making him Uncle Neji! Yay. Ha, well I hope you enjoyed the story so far!

-And if you guys are slightly confused, all of these events are jammed into one day. Yup. lol

-writinismehlife13


	16. A Very Rigid Search

16章  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN

非常に厳しい検索  
A Very Rigid Search

"Dammit! Where the hell is he?!" He yelled to himself as he continued to jump off the limbs. He knew that by now, he was defiantly away from any signs of Kohona ninja finding him. Although, he was very close to thugs and mediocre ninja. None really had attacked him in while.. he thought he basically killed all of them, but there probably would always be more. He felt as if he'd been wandering aimlessly forever and he thought that he'd never make it to where he needed to go. So far, he made conclusions that every other tree was marked. The slashes looked a few days old, but they had to be just recent. He'd been following them for a certain time now, and his patience was pissing him off. He then landed on a limb and banged his fist into the tree's bark.

"ITACHI! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

He screamed the loudest he had ever which made his throat dry and he breathed heavily as he hung his head. He looked over to his hand where he had punched the tree and saw that thin trails of blood dripped down from his knuckles. He slowly brought his hand to him and looked to see the brusied and cut up pale joints. He glared and he thought to himself... _Am I going insane?_ He looked around him, looking at the trees. Some marked, some weren't. _Is this another one of his genjustus? Is he toying with_ _me?_ He breathed in deeply as he straightened up.

"Are you toying with me, Itachi? HUH?!" His tone loud enough for there to be echoes.

He sighed deeply again as he hung his head and looked down at his feet. He'd been out of the gates for four days, and hadn't made progress. Sasuke shook his head, he was going to find his brother. He had come too far for him to turn back now. For one thing that was for certain, Sasuke wasn't a quitter. He looked back at his bleeding hand and ignored it as he took another leap deeper into the forest. He continued to follow the marked trees. He cursed under his breath, not actually believing what he was doing.

_I will kill you... for what you've done... Itachi._

* * *

"Aw, great... its night again." Naruto groaned as his blue eyes traveled towards the sky which sparkled with stars. Shikamaru sighed deeply. "Yeah, I know, Naruto... what a drag." He sighed deeply again. "Well, we're going to have to be on top notch incase we run into anyone. But remember you guys, we need to get one thing straight, we can't be lazy if an enemy comes. This is time is where most thugs and rouges come out so be on your guard."

After that it was quiet again. The thought of being approached, or in this case attacked was what kept them going and alert. It was half of what kept Naruto alert, but what really got him going was of his promise he made to Sakura. _Heh, I guess I wont stop thinking about_ _it until I finally find his ass_. He chuckled to himself, he hadn't really called Sasuke an 'ass' in quite a while, and nothing was going to stop him from calling his old team member that until he did find him.

_That'll be the day_. Naruto thought to himself.

Everyone was thinking so many different things. Especially Shikamaru. Ever since back then, he had taken precaution on all his missions, and he felt his stomach turn into many knots when he was assigned to this one. Although he didn't show it. He was a grown man now, and he felt that he shouldn't really be apprehensive on missions anymore... but he started to rethink the groups status.

Shikamaru was in a good health, as was Naruto and Choji, Yamato had used almost all his chakra when they had manage to run into a group with enough people to fight each member. Sai also drained his chakra, and at the last second was knocked out cold by one of the hoodlums, and he still was unconscious now, and Kakashi-senpai almost went over the edge with his Sharingan. He sighed deeply. _How troublesome._ _Until the time_ _Sai wakes up... let's just hope that it isn't the end for the rest of us._ He thought to himself.

* * *

It had fallen into night, but he didn't care. He knew Itachi could be near so it didn't matter. He could sense someone... or something up ahead. If it was just his mind playing him again... or just any other sense that would mislead him... he wouldn't know if he had enough air in his lungs to scream loud enough. He could finally see where the forest was starting to break, and his speed increased. As he did, he could sense the chakra of anothers. It was coming before him, so he wasn't looking behind his shoulder. Finally taking his last leap from a tree limb, he landed on a grassy area. It was basically a field with surrounding trees. He scanned around... he didn't see anyone. For light, the moon was his only resource. His eyes scanned around, all he saw was the shadows of the trees, and the rest of the bulkiness that he couldn't see.

"You've found me well."

He whipped his head to where he heard the voice come from. A good distance before him, he could see a figure standing. Its shadow stretched out long, and by the looks of it, Sasuke could tell this figure was cloaked. He furrowed his brows, glaring hard. The figure took a few steps forward, but it didn't matter when he stopped short. There was a huge gap between them, and all was quiet.

"I don't understand... why you where that on your forehead." His voice was smooth into the night. His tone was enough to send shivers down anyone's spine.

Sasuke was taken back as he stood up straight. His grim face then softened actually, and he chuckled a bit. After a few moments he answered. "I wear it... because its true." His tone wasn't too different, but his voice of course did differ dramatically from his brother's. He could tell Itachi's slight teetering of his head. Could he be thinking of what to say to Sasuke's answer? Perhaps... since all Uchihas were very calculating, even in conversation.

"You wear it because its true... interesting." Was all that came from his pale lips.

Sasuke's face turned serious, almost offended by those few words his brother spoke. He breathed in deeply. "I didn't come here to discuss my fashion-sense, you and I both know why I've found you. Tonight is the night where I finally prove it to you... how all these years of living in your words... paid off." He said firmly. He thought about adding one more thing... but his lips dared him to say it. He only smirked as he did in fact decide to say it.

"_Niisan_."

Itachi's head stood straight, and his long unique lashes fanned his eyes giving off a blink towards Sasuke. His gaze then went towards the starlit sky, as if he were pondering. "Niisan... its been so long since I've heard that." He said out loud. He brought his gaze back upon Sasuke who was staring at him sternly. "Although... 'big brother' has died many years ago... even you would know that by now. I was no longer your brother... but your enemy." His voice was muted as he said each word calmly and slowly, as if Sasuke were hard of hearing. Sasuke only smirked along with another chuckle.

"You don't think I know that? You've always been my enemy... and its about time to end your reign." Sasuke closed his eyes after he finished, and within seconds, he opened them to reveal a full evolved Sharingan. Itachi didn't seemed the least impressed or amused to see that his brother had maintained a full evolved Sharingan. It was nothing to be surprised or rewarding over. Nothing in the Uchiha family ever was. It was get it and got it. That's how all the family members learned to be the way they were. Focused and not express as many emotions... except for Obito.

"Let's end this... now." Sasuke grunted, taking a stance.

"After all this time... you've managed to ask such a question."

Without any regrets, Sasuke started to focus his chakra.

* * *

GOD! Between the last chapter and this one... they've been too small! Dang... well.. I'm just saving my thoughts for the real big stuff to happen.. that way... hopefully, it wont be as small of a chapter. Ha, I found writing the beginning of this chapter quite amusing. I mean c'mon, you try looking for something for a while... wouldn't go insane? Hm.. maybe that's just me. Lol. Next chapter shall be badass.

-writinismehlife13


	17. BATTLE ROYALE

17章  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

バトル・ロワイアル  
BATTLE ROYALE

"Damn." Naruto grunted under his breath, his legs took weary leaps as his eyes looked at every tree that he passed up. Shikamaru turned his head slightly to look at the serious looking blonde. "What is it, Naruto?" He asked quietly. "Can't you smell it?" He asked, his voice in mere grunts, it was almost hard to even hear what he was trying to say. "Smell what, Naruto?" Yamato asked him. Naruto's face grew grim, but his red chakra brightened the pale skin of the group members. Naruto chuckled softly to himself. It was nothing to be happy over... but he knew that this mission should no longer go on... but it did have a purpose. He could feel everyone staring at him, waiting for his answer. He looked before him to see more trees and he finally answered.

"The blood."

* * *

From what seemed like minutes before... they were standing before each other. Making useless small talk. Now... years and years ago... being confused, and feeling unloved... this night would be the one that both of them would remember. It seemed so phenomenon-like that this could be happening, but it was. Itachi had thrown his cloak on the ground before they started slashing at each other. This told Sasuke he was serious... no more fucking games anymore, this was damn right serious shit. (Sorry, got carried away). It was incredible at such a speed Itachi moved, but Sasuke knew it shouldn't have been a surprise. Itachi had thought the same about Sasuke... _Perhaps he is worthy of fighting me... the hatred of_ _what I thought was lost, is unleashing._ Itachi thought quickly to himself as he darted one of Sasuke's kunai. Itachi jumped into a tree limb as Sasuke had thrown series of kunais and shuriken.

"Tired, already?" Sasuke's voice intimidating.

Itachi looked up to see Sasuke in a branch higher than him. Itachi's eyes narrowed, he didn't answer, and Sasuke didn't expect one as he threw more kunai and shuriken. Itachi grunted, as he leapt from the branch and flipped onto the ground once again. Sasuke growled and he softly flew down to the ground. Itachi was actually breathing heavily, and he wasn't even training. Itachi chuckled in amusement, knowing that his laugh probably intimidated Sasuke.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"It occured to me... you've done one of my tasks... you came alone. Surely you don't think the Hokage has sent anyone after you?" He asked mutedly.

Sasuke didn't want to think, as he started to charge at his elder. "It doesn't matter! Stop avoiding me!" As he neared, he was about to thrust a kunai into Itachi's shoulder, but he only blinked and his eyes widened when he saw that Itachi wasn't standing there any longer, but to feel a blade enter his felsh and twist in his muscel. Sasuke gasped out a mouth full of blood, and he growled under his breath.

"You... bastard."

Itachi smirked in amusement as he pulled the kunai out of his brother's back quickly. Sasuke yelped, and he felt a blow to his back as he landed hard on his stomach and pounded into the ground. _Get up... get_ _up._ He told himself, as he managed to get himself on one elbow, but he felt a foot collide on his back which made him feel small... insignificant, and pissed off.

"Foolish, little brother." Itachi started, putting his weight on his one foot and started to twist his heel into Sasuke's back. Sasuke grunted in pain, he could feel his wound open wider as Itachi continued to squish him like a bug. He still had his kunai... he gripped it tightly.

"Your ways have not changed... when will you learn that fights should never last longer than they need to?" Itachi breathed, gliding his dirt covered hands through his long thick soft bangs.

"Heh, your concern surprises me." Sasuke grunted out with a small chuckle.

"What?"

He didn't answer as he managed to twist his body and he plunged his kunai into Itachi's ankle. In an instant, Itachi fell to one knee and he glared at Sasuke as he reached for his wrist. Sasuke vanished within an instant Itachi touched him. His eyes grew in surprise, but he managed to quickly rip the kunai from his foot. He got his bearings and he looked around his surroundings.

No trace of Sasuke.

He glared in the dark. One thing he had learned... Sasuke was untracablly fast. Probably even faster than him, but even Itachi couldn't think for the moment as of now. He leaned on his other leg, seeing that now he was handicapped with his other, but he wasn't going to have that stop him.

"Looking for someone?"

The voice was so near, he had to be behind him. Itachi wasn't the least bit surprised, and turned around quickly just in time before Sasuke unsheathed his katana and started to slash at him. As Sasuke brought the katana over his head, Itachi brought his good leg up and gave him a hard kick. It was enough force to drive Sasuke out of reach to make an attempt to slash him. He staggered a bit, and he held his stomach. He shot his head up, remembering what was happening and he saw that Itachi was coming for him. In another instant, almost in a blink of an eye, Sasuke was disarmed. The katana flung into the air, and landed softly into the mud.

Sasuke looked at the sword, then at Itachi.

Seems Itachi had done the same.

"Have you run out of ideas already?" He asked, his tone indicated he was amused.

"I'm not done just yet... how much chakra do you have left?" He breathed.

"Enough."

Sasuke hurled a fist at Itachi that he easily darted. It was nothing but mere throwing punches and blocking them. Itachi had become slightly irritated of the fact that this fight was just utterly too long. He then managed to get behind Sasuke, and grab him by his shoulders, bring him over his head, and throw him into the air. He took a quick leap, and he brought his good leg down as he had Sasuke's back slam into the ground.

Sasuke's impact was hard as he gagged a mouth full of blood. His head felt dizzy.. as if his brain hit the wall of his skull too hard. Itachi breathed deeply, as he fell to one knee. He could feel something lodged behind his shoulder. His hand went for it, and he could feel that it was a kunai.

_He managed to even stab me without my notice._ He laughed softly under his breath.

Slowly, Sasuke got his bearings as he rose himself to his feet. He held his head, he could feel his temples throb uncontrollably. He couldn't even find it in his mind to focus clearly. Everything was swirling around him... as if he drank a sake bottle straight. Even with Sharingan, he felt that he wasn't in control of everything that was spinning before him. He even thought he saw three Itachis. Well, if one ever came at him... he knew to hit the middle the one. Having his hand drop, he blinked a few times for things to be clear and for there to be one Itachi. He didn't know if he could do this one jutsu... but... it was worth it.

"I'm... " Sasuke started, but he fell silent, hanging his head and even in the moon's light... something was happening to him. Itachi noticed once Sasuke had started to speak. Sasuke's pale skin had started to enflame... and then change into a more darker color... almost a mystic black. He saw Sasuke drop to his knees, which made Itachi stand on his feet. Sasuke's hair... had become more longer, and less darker. It had become even more eerie as Sasuke's back erupted and reaveld a unique looking wing, and then another. Itachi stared with interest. He stepped back a few steps as Sasuke started to slowly come to his feet.

"_I'm going to kill you_." Sasuke brought his face up towards Itachi, and his brother's gaze looked disgustingly at Sasuke's new form. Around his eyes was a deep set of black, but he could still see the Sharingan pierce through. On the bridge of his nose was a dark star, and even when Sasuke talked, Itachi could see small fangs of which use to be his eye-teeth.

_Repulsive._ Itachi thought quietly.

"You see what I've become?" Sasuke breathed. "This may have been to gain more power... but at this moment... its worth it. _All _of it." His voice held no sorrow... but anguish. He saw Itachi blink once, taking in Sasuke's new features.

"Yet, Orochimaru didn't even think that giving you that curse mark was enough of taking over you. He's made you in a sense of a monster, eh? Like Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi smirked.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, bearing his teeth. "Let's end this!"

The two of them charged at each other.

* * *

"I think we're getting close! The blood is just getting stronger, and stronger!" Naruto said excitingly. Every leap he took was full of energy, and he actually passed up Shikamaru. Once agian... I'm able to keep a promise... Naruto thought to himself. Everyone else was starting to lose track of Naruto, as his speed was increasing by the second. "Wait, Naruto!" Shikamaru called back, but Naruto wasn't listening. He ignored the calls of his name. _They're just... a few miles ahead... I can make it! Believe it!_ _Sasuke, you ass, I'm coming to get you!_ Naruto thought to himself with glee. He couldn't help but smirk to himself. Naruto ocassionally sniffed the air, it there was more than just blood... and there was. Naruto's speed almost slowed, as he gasped to himself to what he smelled.

_Chakra._

* * *

All went silent. Everything was slow. Itachi had two kunais in his hand, while Sasuke was starting to focus chakra into the palm of his left hand. As the neared each other, Itachi made an attempt to stab his brother, but just like smoke... Sasuke vanished from sight, and everything was quiet. Itachi blinked once, and he could feel his pupils grow wide. He heard the small chirping of birds, and his ears stiffened.

"Die."

A big blow of light came from that one punch. It felt all too slow. As Sasuke swung his arm up, Itachi made a fatal mistake to turn around to face his brother. The Chidori collided with the abdomen of Itachi, and he could feel all the electric currents in his arm vibrate and start to leave his fingertips and drill into the flesh of his brother. A few things were unexpected. Sasuke knew that his blow would be fatal... but the thing that startled him the most... was that he heard screams.

Itachi's screams.

The dying chirping of his chidori rang though his ears. His left hand... soiled in blood. He breathed heavy, and soon, he fell to his knees, coughing uncontrollably. Even if he hadn't used Stage two in years... he still knew he shouldn't use it so carelessly. Slowly, he started to turn back into his normal being. His hair had shortened to its normal length... the wings had seemed to fold back into his back, but disappeared. His long nails also shortened, and his skin went back to his normal paleness. He breathed deeply and crained his head up. There, he saw Itachi up against a tree... he was still breathing. Slowly. Wearily, Sasuke got to his feet. He started to pace himself... his walk was very much slowed. It took him... what he thought about ten years to walk over to his brother... he stood over Itachi, whose tired eyes slowly looked up.

This... was the end.

* * *

"I was right! It _is_ chakra! Sasuke's chakra! We must be close! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto sounded so sure of himself as he stopped on a limb to wait for the rest of the group to catch up to him. Shikamaru landed next to him and started breathing deeply. "A minute ago we were just following useless trees, now you say you smell blood and Sasuke's chakra? You have a pretty messed up nose... but if you say its for sure, then I'll believe you." He sighed. Naruto looked behind him to see that Choji, Yamato and the rest were also coming. He snickered. He then took another leap, and was almost starting to become harder to follow.

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru called after him.

"What? Everyone caught up." He yelled back.

Shikamaru sighed, as everyone else made it to him and were taking deep breaths. "I never knew he still had that kind of energy." Choji complimented with a chuckle. Kakashi joined after Choji.

"Have you've forgotten? Naruto will always be Naruto... ever since he was assigned to my team, I've always known him to have a fireball personality to him." He added, as he straightened up. "Well, we can't get too far behind." He finally said, and everyone follwed after him... going after Naruto. Up ahead, Naruto was a mad-man. The red chakra glowed around his figure so perfectly, his red slitted eyes were wide, but the only thing about him that made you think that he wasn't on crack was that his tongue wasn't hanging out like a deranged dog.

_There's no turning back. We can't turn back.  
I can't turn back.  
Its all or nothing._

* * *

With whatever strength he had left, he used his bloodied hand and coiled it around Itachi's neck, and lifted the man up off his feet. Itachi's head banged against the bark of the tree, and then hung. His slowed breaths were interupted as he was starting to breathe heavily now. Sasuke smirked. Even if Itachi never showed he was in pain... he knew he was. "Heh, you thought I didn't even have enough hatred." Sasuke started, as he then leaned in to whisper in Itachi's ear. "Now you know." His voice echoed throughout Itachi's eardrum, and Sasuke leaned back to look at his brother's defeated face. Faded trails of blood came from the corners of his mouth, he stared hard at the ground, not saying a word. This made Sasuke chuckle even more.  
"I guess even the smartest remark is silenced." He smirked.

Itachi only blinked quietly. Was he really quieted by his defeat? Perhaps he wasn't as he smiled to himself, and slowly crained his head towards Sasuke. Itachi's eyes was what surprised Sasuke the most. He hadn't seen his eyes in their normal coal hues in a very long time. He seemed to take the effect of looking like he was when he was thirteen. They stared at each other for the longest time. Quiet. Nothing but the silence filled their ears, until finally, Itachi managed a small laugh.

"I'm surprised... at you, Sasuke... " He started.

Sasuke perked up by the sound of his name. His eyes narrowed some. "Surprised at what?" He asked coldly.

"You haven't asked... why."

Sasuke's face dropped, and turned more pale than usual. But then, his brows furrowed and he pointed his chin inward, his grip around Itachi's neck stiffened. "I_ was_ getting to that part... but it seems you've asked for me... so start explaining."

Itachi went quiet. He seemed to be thinking.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten why, after all these years. Who could forget about killing people morbidly?"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten, Sasuke. That night is always in my dreams, my thoughts, my conscious. I've told you before my reason why, but of course one would want the other to be specific."

"Damn right. Tell me, Itachi!" Sasuke demanded, pushing Itachi's neck into the bark. "Why did you kill them? _'Because it was necessary_,' doesn't tell me shit. There's a reason and I know there's one... so tell me! I want the truth! NOW!"

Itachi's eyes slowly traveled towards him.

"The... truth?"

* * *

Dun dun dun! I decided on titling this chapter 'Battle Royale' because of course in the movie, the kids had to kill each other in order to survive... so kinda thought that this had a somewhat connection to that. Told you it would be badass... I hope lol. Sorry, I kinda went overboard with the horizontal line... to me.. it just organizes everything for me. Lol. Next chapter shall be very... deep. -nod- I hope I made this one bloody as hell... -silence- Aheh... hope you've enjoyed... lol.

-writinismehlife13


	18. Itachi's Truth

OKAY! I just want to warn you peeps that is going to be **spoilers! **Yes, **spoilers. S-P-O-I-L-E-R-S. Spoilers. **I feel like Akeelah and the Bee now, but anyways, I just wanted you guys to be aware, so that I don't have to have my butt kicked lol. So... yeah.. just warning ya.

* * *

18章  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

イタチ〔ずるいやつ〕の真実  
Itachi's Truth

"The truth?" Itachi asked again, his eyes avoiding Sasuke. He pondered for a moment as he softly said.

"Let's hope that we have enough time to hear it."

Sasuke's eyes slowly went to the bloody abdomen of his brother. All he could see was a deep hole of blood, his shirt ripped and burned to stitch. He could feel Itachi staring at him, but he hadn't said anything. Maybe it was because Sasuke was looking down instead of right in Itachi's eyes. It didn't matter, since Sasuke brought his head up quickly once he heard the noise of Itachi wheezing a mouth full of blood. Sasuke glared some, and Itachi noticed. He smirked as he spit his blood at Sasuke that landed on his cheek. Sasuke glared even harder, which made Itachi smile with amusement.

"Why do you make such a face? You look at my blood as if it were the plague... but have you forgotten? We share the same blood, Sasuke."

Sasuke breathed in deeply, it was true. How was it that even when it seemed to be his darkest hour, he managed to be right? He blinked to see Itachi's legs buckle under him, and Sasuke went down with him. He sat on his knees, while Itachi leaned against the tree, his arm dropped from his neck and Itachi breathed deeply. Sasuke was getting irritated, of all times Itachi was being hesitant in answering his question.

"Get on with it, Itachi." Sasuke reminded him.

Itachi's eyes cut towards Sasuke, his gapped lips curved into a small smile and he rested his head against the tree trunk. "Ah, yes... your question. Why did Itachi kill the clan?" He asked aloud, restating Sasuke's question, just to piss him off a little more. He continued anyway.

"Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke's eyes grew when hearing the name. He froze in his spot, and he felt numb. He thought the feeling of nausea hit him, and he couldn't even swallow, it hurt. He couldn't find the voice to even speak.

"Would you like to know more?" Itachi asked slowly.

"Obviously." Sasuke stuttered.

Itachi only chuckled softly, as he attempted to make himself more comfortable against the tree, but that failed. He sighed deeply with frustration, as he remained in an uncomfortable one as his stomach bent slightly. "You didn't know... and I made sure father and mother didn't know either. The leader of the Uchiha clan... that's who Madara was. He had returned to the Kohona... and had became my accomplice.. and my teacher. He trained me everything he learned and knew. Thus, his teachings were passed onto me... he assisted me into slaughtering the rest of the clan."

Sasuke felt sick to his stomach, he was sure he was going to throw up. He swallowed his hardest, but he felt as if nothing went down.

Then it hit him.

_If... Madara had told him to kill the rest of the clan... then..._

"I don't understand." Sasuke confessed.

Itachi's voice turned cold. "What is there not to get? Our leader, told a member, me, to kill the rest of the clan. Whose the one losing blood to his brain here?"

Sasuke's eyes glowed the Sharingan in his cold gaze. "That's not what I meant... if... he told you to kill the clan, shouldn't I have killed him instead of you? You didn't have to tell me to hate you, I could've killed Madara... it would've made more sense."

Itachi chuckled and shook his head. "That's one thing you don't know. Madara was just like you and I. He was in competition with his younger brother. Don't tell me you don't see a pattern."

Sasuke thought for a moment... indeed, he understood what his brother meant. He sighed deeply, at the moment, he knew why Itachi had killed the clan.

"But why?"

"I joined forces with him... for my own reasons and his own."

Sasuke hung his head slightly, and sighed deeply... now he remembered why he needed to kill Itachi in the first place._ I mustn't forget._ He thought to himself.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?"

Sasuke looked up, and stared at Itachi's face for a moment. He sighed deeply, and nodded his head. "Yes... why did father hate me so?"

Itachi snorted before answering. He sighed deeply, but it hurt, so he refrained himself from continuing to take huge breaths. He coughed a bit to clear his throat, Sasuke knew this was going to be a long story. "Father was one to make goals. Not for himself, but for the clan. He did it through me... thinking so highly of me, and thinking I could do no wrong. You remember that time when we hadn't seen eye to eye anymore. Although... if I could recall... when you had just started to train, at times father would tell me, that he did actually hope for the both of us to make it on the police force. He had the highest hope for you, hoping that you would be just as clever as me."

"You're saying he only loved me in hopes of myself to become you?" Sasuke cut him off.

Itachi noticed his tone. "Father had many ways to express his love. He wasn't the best at it, but he tried. He was just so absorbed in my achievements, he seemed to have forgotten he had another son. Although... mother was never a liar." He said cooly.

Sasuke blinked. "You... mean... "

"There's no use in lying when time is so cruel. Yes, Sasuke, father _did_ only talk about you when he was alone with mother. He did it in secrecy... when you weren't awake or around... but the only thing he didn't know was I was there to eavesdrop myself. In a sense... father did have love for his second son. What a shame that you couldn't know until now." He chuckled amusingly. It was stopped short when he looked into the blackened sky... he could smell rain. Within seconds, small drops fell against his pale cheeks and slid down his features. The next moments, it turned into a hard drizzle.

"It was raining."

Itachi heard Sasuke's voice, and he slowly brought his gaze down to see him staring at the ground.

"The day I left the hospital... I went to the clan's homes... and everything was deserted. The bodies were gone, and I walked alone... and it was raining. I went to our home, and everything was quiet. It seemed so unreal. I walked to our parent's room, only to see their bodies outlined on the floor. I think it rained even harder when I saw it."

It was quiet, except for the cutting rain that dropped to the earth. Sasuke brought his gaze up, his face emotionless, but held a captive stare.

"Do you know what its like to be seven years old, and to see the outline of your parent's bodies?" His tone was cold.

"I must have scarred you so." Itachi answered without hesitation, staring back with the same gaze.

Sasuke smirked slightly. "Now you know how it feels."

Itachi slowly placed a hand to his stomach. He chuckled softly... and soon they turned into hollow laughs, but he would have to stop suddenly as small pains shot through, but he could already tell that half of his body was going numb, it didn't matter.

"What's so funny?"

Itachi shrugged and looked towards the depressing clouds. "I would have said that I've already won, but in the end... we both did." He answered. He sighed deeply, and it hurt.

"W-what?"

"Oh, Sasuke, whose going blind, you or me? I couldn't really believe if you had let your hate consume you. Seeing that if you hadn't gotten back with the Kohona... you would've lost things you could've had, friendships you've destroyed, and things you've betrayed... your hand is tarnished with my blood. Why do you think I let you live?"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

"I spared you, because you're... just like **me**."

Sasuke felt a rush of anger go through him, and he quickly pulled out a kunai and held it as Obito would have, and it was aimed at his throat. He was shaking with fury, he worried that he wouldn't get a clear shot, even if he stood so close.

"I... am NOTHING like you." His voice was as cold as the rain.

Itachi looked at the end of the kunai and he chuckled and exposed his neck. "Do it." He whispered.  
Sasuke lowered it slightly... he blinked. Was Itachi asking for death?

"What's wrong, Sasuke? You can't kill your own brother? Foolish. I am just like any other shinobi, and I'm sure you didn't hesitate to kill them... what makes me so different?" He asked.

Seeing that Sasuke didn't answer, Itachi quickly got his arm to grip Sasuke's wrist and had the kunai point to the adam's apple of his throat. "Do it." He breathed.

Sasuke's brows furrowed when he felt Itachi's grip on his wrist. He just stared at his brother, whose lids were becoming half lidded, and this told Sasuke he was close to death. Itachi's face grew grim and he threw Sasuke's wrist away from him, and leaned back on the tree.

"Worthless. After all this time, you can't even kill me? Idiot." He turned his head so that the left side of his face would rest against the tree. Sasuke lowered the kunai and looked at Itachi. Perhaps he had lost too much blood and was going delirious. Sasuke breathed in deeply and sighed. Why couldn't he end his brother's life now?

"Sasuke... " He coughed, and Sasuke could see that blood stained the sleek grass after he spoke.  
"Do you... remember, when I carried you home?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke straightened up a little, and he blinked, confused and puzzled, but mostly taken by surprise. He nodded his head in the darkness. "Yes, I remember." He answered quietly.

Itachi smiled to himself. "You wanted to be on the police force... like me... such a shame." He sighed deeply, and his face held pain... for once in his life. Before turning back to face Sasuke, he then added. "If only I could have at least... relived those old times... " He sighed.

"This battle should go down into history... a thousand years from now, many will still remember this day, and yet the dust will blow from our bones and there wont be anything left... but a mere memory." Sasuke said sorrowfully.

"Many will remember, yes, but let them not forget of the ones who fought." He gagged fresh metal tasting liquid, as his time... was indeed running out. He closed his eyes for a moment... but he opened them quickly when he heard a small voice.

_Niisan!_

He looked before him to see a smaller, younger version of Sasuke before him. Itachi's half lidded eyes, managed to widen just a bit, and raised his arm that shook. His fingers struggled to get into position... as he reached for Sasuke's forehead.

"Forgive me... Sasuke..." His voice trailed off, and his arm dropped, and his head hung.  
Sasuke stared solemnly, and he hung his head a bit, his slick bangs getting in his vision.

_You already are, niisan._

* * *

Wow... I read like... half way of this with the Naruto 'Sadness and Sorrow' theme... and this is just like how I imagined when I played the song in my mind. -sniffle- So... so sad. Now... don't yell at me that Itachi died... I love him too... just... thought that hopefully by now, Sasuke would have killed him and decided to write it out. So.. shush. Thanks! lol 

-writinismehlife13


	19. Dream Of This

19章  
CHAPTER NINETEEN

これの夢を見てください  
Dream of This

_Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate._

_Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure._

_It is our Light, not our darkness that most frightens us._

_We ask ourselves-- Who am I to be brilliant, gorgeous, talented, fabulous?_

_Actually, who are we not to be?_

_Your playing small does not serve the world._

_There is nothing enlighted about shrinking so that other people do not feel insecure around you._

_We are born to manifest the Glory that is within us._

_It is not just in some of us, it is in everyone._

_As we let our light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same._

_As we are liberated from our own fears, our presence automatically liberates others._

_--Marianne Williamson_

Dream of This

The rain started to pour down harder from before. He held his left arm, as he slowly walked through the forest of thick trees. Along with the rain, the trees laughed at him, mocking him that he had come all this way. He only laughed to himself. His laugh sounded as if he were insane... he laughed to make sure he was sane. He laughed to make sure he could. He never thought... he would manage to treat someone of his own family as the way of shinobi. Occasionally, he reminded himself that it was Itachi. He was not his brother, but his enemy.

He was not his flesh and blood, but a former shinobi of the Kohona Leaf Village, and was a missing ninja. Many things ran though his tired mind. What would have happened if Itachi refused to kill the clan? Perhaps Madara would do it himself... and possibly leave Sasuke and Itachi to live in confusion. He wondered what it would be like if Itachi wouldn't be the way he was. If he were the old niisan that Sasuke to use to know. He chuckled to himself again, the rain gliding off his clothes and his face, his hair.

_Perhaps a different light would guide us to somewhere new._ He thought to himself. In a sudden moment, he shivered and shook his head. He had to erase the memories of Itachi... he was gone now. Dead. Forever. He was able to kill his brother without ever looking back. _Am I that sick?_ He thought to himself. He felt his heart pound in his chest and he grunted in pain. He fell on his knees, on the cold mud, curling into a tight ball. In the distance... he thought he heard voices.

_"I thought I wouldn't be able to sniff him out! I found him you guys!"_

_"Be careful, Naruto, carry him gently."_

_"I know, I know. Help him up, will ya?"_

Then that was it, he was out cold.

* * *

"How long were you there?"

"From beginning to end, and I must say, it was very bloody."

"Hmmn."

"Bloodier than I would have thought. You know how hard it was for me to not step in and take a limb from the younger Uchiha myself?"

"And yet you managed to respect his wishes."

"Of course, I've been his partner for many years. Taking orders from him comes as a second nature." He snickered.

Hotaru stepped out, her face frail. Ichiro looked at her, his face blank. "Well?" He asked, his tone was a bit cocky. He was just impatient like most. Her gaze went towards the sharkman and the regular looking human ninja and she sighed deeply.

"Well... I've stopped whatever bleeding that was left... but... I don't think he has much time. I don't have medic supplies... since, no one's really been wounded this badly, and plus I don't know shit about healing... I'm sorry to say this... but I think he's going to die." Ichiro stiffened. His eyes became cross. He stood up on his feet and walked towards her, but she stopped him with one hand on his chest. He staggered, and got out of her reach. He didn't like being touched.

"Can I go in or not, Hotaru?"

"Well, I--"

"Just answer the question, yes or no?"

She fixed her jaw at his attitude. "Yes, you can." She said though gritted teeth. She stepped aside, and let him through the door.

He walked in and the door closed behind him. It was still raining outside, and it was a hollow sound as the room was so dark and quiet. A fire was crackling, but that seemed to be the only thing that broke the awkward silence, as he walked straight forward to see the body. He kneeled at the bedside to hear the soft breaths, and his chest levitating slowly.

His body trembled, as he saw his father's torn body covered in blood. He tried to not stare at his father in the eyes, although, it didn't really matter. Itachi, could no longer see, but he knew he couldn't help it. Itachi's eyes were half lidded, no longer holding Sharingan. Ichiro closed his eyes, as he then felt a hand go on the side of his cheek. His eyes immediately opened, seeing that it was Itachi's hand that rested on his face.

You look like your mother." Itachi managed to say, his voice fading into a whisper. Even if he couldn't see Ichiro, the picture of his son never left his mind. Ichiro could see that breathing was becoming harder for Itachi. "I know I've... never really... said this a lot to you..." Itachi became hard to hear and understand, as Ichiro put his ears to focus and strained them.

"I lov..." He couldn't finish.

Ichiro's eyes grew, his chest became tight. Itachi's pale chapped lips ceased into a small smirk, his eyes slowly started to close, his head turning away from Ichiro, his lips losing its nerves as his hand started to fall from Ichiro's face. It slowly slid from his lips, and a smear of Itachi's own blood stained Ichiro's chin. Ichiro could see through his own clouded eyes that Itachi's chest had stopped heaving.

It was a surprise that Pein was there who rolled his eyes and sighed, as he went and touched Ichiro's arm. "No." Ichiro started sternly, his hands slowly reached to the back of Itachi's head and untied his head protector. "Ichiro, what the hell are you doing?" Pein's voice broke through. Ichiro breathed in deeply as he answered. "Besides the Sharingan, I want this to be left with me, from my father." He answered, as he clutched the head protector close to him. _What a mix of personalities that child has._ Pein thought to himself. _Sometimes I think that he isn't even Itachi's son._

Itachi hadn't really said how he wanted to die. Either cremated or buried. Ichiro decided that Itachi should be cremated, that way he could still have Itachi close to him. They did in fact made a small memorial, where Ichiro put the small 'container' with Itachi's contents in the ground and buried it. On the small stone it read:

_Uchiha Itachi_

_Unbelievablly Gifted Fighter, Loyal Partner_

_Independent Son, Hardworking Father, And Uncle_

_"When I stand before God at the end of my life, I would hope that I would not have a single bit of talent left, and could say, 'I used everything you gave me."_

Ichiro looked down at the grave. He was alone, and what felt like a black wind come over, he then turned back towards the Akatsuki base. He had walked into the kitchen and saw the bowl of fruit. Raspberries. He thought to himself, as he walked over and took one. He started to pick at the small fruit and ate the ones he liked. Everything was quiet. He looked out from what was similar to a window and continued to eat the fruit.

"Do you care anymore?"

Ichiro turned his whole body to see Hotaru standing at the doorway. To him, everything was quiet, and so Ichiro thought he was all alone. His face held no emotion whatsoever, and he picked another raspberry carefully and popped it into his mouth. To him, her question was off and he answered. "All my life, I never cared... you should know that by now, Hotaru."

He slightly chuckled and took another one. She stared at him, her gaze cold, but she was known for never really holding one for too long. She leaned her shoulder against the doorframe and her arms were crossed. "He was your father, you know. You could have least shown that you cared for him." Ichiro chuckled softly in between his chewing of the fruit. He tried not to have his chuckling turn into histaric laughs.

"Oh, Hotaru... do you_ still_ not understand the way of ninja?" Ichiro asked as he turned away and rested his elbows on the counter. He licked his thumb seeing that it was stained with red and his tone had turned solemn. "I've shown all the care ness to my father that he's given me. Its not for the shinobi to show their feelings. I find it that my father is proud to see that I've followed in his footsteps. The Uchihas aren't emotional people, feelings are a last resource-- no they're actually a hurdle that just gets in ones way." He nodded to himself. Hotaru was quiet, they both were. Although it wasn't as long as Ichiro hoped.

"It said _uncle_ on the stone."

"I'm aware of that."

"You have a cousin?"

"No shit Sherlock."

* * *

"Well, I kept my promise." He said softly, his voice told her he was tired, but he managed. Tsunade sighed deeply, and she couldn't help but smile a small one herself. "So you have, and you've come at least one day earlier than expected. Were you there when the battle ended or began?" She asked him. He shook his head. "No, I was worried because of the rain, his smell would be washed away, but at the slightest second, we found him. I guess you can say sheer luck, but I brought him back." He stated firmly. "Yes... Sakura shall be well rested once knowing her husband is back. I can't imagine how much she can thank you, or even myself. Although, even as a medic, I cannot deny Sasuke's need for medical attention." Naruto nodded. 

"Well, there's not much to say, but I approve your mission, complete." Tsunade's tone was hard, but she managed to even it out with a smile. She noticed Naruto giving him the same stare and bowed his head.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage."

She stalked the empty gray hallways of the hospital, her gaze was at her feet that day. She came to the front desk and the medic behind it looked up and held a sympathetic smile. "Good morning, Sakura." She greeted. Sakura brought her gaze up when she heard her name, and managed a smile back towards the medic.

"Good morning, may I please have Uchiha Sasuke's room number?" She asked, her voice hoarse as if she'd been screaming for a long time. Actually, she'd been crying. The medic nodded her head, and started to look through papers with her finger, and she smiled. "Ah, here he is. Yes, he's on this floor.. and not too far either. Just down the hall to the far right." She said, looking up with a smile.

Sakura bowed her head. "Thank you." She turned away from the front desk and went towards the nearest hall. As she walked, her feet made soft taps against the tile floor. Soon, she found herself at the end of the hall, and she did find a door. Slowly, she slid it open, and inched her body through the opening. She squinted her eyes, to see that he had gotten the room with much more light.

The possibility was probably because the curtains were opened to the full length and made the shadows of objects in the room long. Her jade eyes went to the sleeping body that laid in the bed. Quietly, she walked over and sat by the bedside. She gazed down and smoothed some of his hair away from his face. She liked him like this... it was the only time when she actually knew he was peaceful.

Once she saw his forehead clear of hair, she leaned in and kissed his forehead. As she pulled away, she noticed that the bridge of his nose was bandaged up. She would only sigh with a small smile on her lips. From that already, she knew that he'd broken his nose.. again.

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

She jumped when she heard her name and looked to see if Sasuke woke up, but he was still asleep. She turned around, to see Naruto standing in the doorway, with the unforgettable goofy smile on his face. She returned his smile. "Hello, Naruto." Her voice was soft. It was quiet between them after a while, and then finally, Sakura ran to Naruto and hugged him as if dear life depended on it. She cried hushfully into his chest, and he hugged her back.

"_Arigat_o... thank you, Naruto... for everything." She whispered.

He only smiled. "No problem."

He was taking one of those long walks again. He walked to where he always walked... around the middle of the village. He went where he always got a good view of the Hokage mountain. His hands were stuffed in his pocket as he gazed towards all the faces before him. He looked towards his grandfather's face and he smiled.

_Hey, old man... did you hear? My dad brought Shin's dad back. Do you think everything will go back to normal old man?_

Silence.

_Heh, I was thinking the same thing._

* * *

Yeah... like... last week or something.. we watched Akeelah and The Bee for the YWCA, I think. That's where the poem came from, and I just love it lol. A few chapters or so, and this should be over... sadly. Ha. 

-writinismehlife13


	20. The Other Uchiha

20章  
CHAPTER TWENTY

他の紙ファン  
The Other Uchiha

The sunset was fading into a restless night. Ichiro stood in the middle of land where all the trees surrounded him. His eyes were closed as he stood up straight. He seemed to be focusing. He turned into a black blur instantly, and he was in the air, and he flipped as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kunais were in between his fingers. He flung them out of his hands, but the last two he threw behind his back and within the time he was in the air, he finally landed in a crouching position. He stood up on his feet and looked to see where the kunais landed. They landed in the right targets and he walked over to one to start over again, but he was then aware of another presence that was around him. Making no acknowledgement of it, a kunai aimed at him. It would've skinned the tip of nose if he hadn't moved his head back slightly. His eyes slowly went to where the stray kunai came from.

"Heh, you're definatly an Uchiha." Chuckled a different voice that Ichiro was unfamiliar with.

Ichiro turned his body half way to where he heard the voice. His eyes scanned around, looking for a shadow, or an irregular of the surroundings. Nothing. He slowly craned his neck back and looked at the branches. He also saw nothing. The chuckling turned into a mocking laugh.

"You seem to have the moves but not the brain." He scoft. Ichiro's eyes narrowed, his face a stone cold, almost like a statue. "Who are you?" He asked. He heard footsteps come closer to him. It was two people instead of one. "Ah, he hasn't told you of me, has he? Talk about respect for your teacher." He answered with such a tone, it was so readable that he was a bad actor of sounding depressed.

"I'm going to ask again, and you're going to answer me... who are you?" The way he said it, sounded more like a demand than a question. As of the moment, he didn't feel like getting into a battle. He heard the footsteps again. "Heh, trying to act big, are you?" Asked the voice. Ichiro turned away to.. who ever it might be. He pulled the kunai from the target and started to examine it. "I'm in the middle of greiving, if you wouldn't mind." His voice was bland. The voice laughed a wicked laugh. "Looks like you hide your feelings well. Who died?"

"My father."

"His name was...?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

It was quiet, and Ichiro looked to see if whoever it was... was still there. He'd forgotten that he couldn't see where they were, he could only hear him. _Good, if he did leave..._ He started to think, only when the voice started again. "Uchiha... Itachi..." He repeated the name more slowly, almost as if he couldn't believe it. The silence continued, and Ichiro sighed deeply, as he turned to go back towards the base.

"You're just going to leave, like that?" Chuckled the voice.

Ichiro stopped in his tracks and turned to where the voice came from. "I'm not wasting anymore time standing here, its ridiculous... and its getting me irritated at the fact that you're taking your sweet time not introducing yourself." His voice was still bland, but his eyes said otherwise. The voice sighed deeply, giving in.

"Alright, then... although.. I cannot believe that he hadn't mentioned me to you. Then again, you'll see why I can take such time into introducing myself." Ichiro heard the footsteps step forward, and he could see black figures come out of the bulkness. The shadows wiped from their faces, and he could see a flash of red eyes. Ichiro stared deeply at them. Who were they?

"You were my father's teacher?" Ichiro asked him. The man before him blinked, and his lips curved into a small... menacing smile. "I'm more closer than you think." He chuckled. Ichiro didn't need to guess on that statement. "Uchiha... " He started.

"-Madara." His lips still in that twisted smirk.

Ichiro felt wind play with every strand of his dark hair that whipped in his face. His eyes went towards the other who was probably around Ichiro's own height... probably around his age as well. "And who are you?" He asked coldly. The figure took a step forward and revealed the mere similarity towards the first figure. "Makoto, now that you know us... there shouldn't be any hard feelings now, should there?" He asked. Ichiro shrugged, his way of agreeing. "I suppose so... but why is it that you two have come to seek for me?"

Madara stood by Makoto and looked down at Ichiro. "Its been many years since I've deserted everything... I decided to... I guess you can say, 'visit.' Seeing that you're Itachi's son... I might as well train you. Its no use when you're only power is your doujutsu... the Sharingan."

Ichiro narrowed his eyes, a tad bit insulted. "Train me? I'm already stronger than you know." He snorted. Madara laughed softly. "I trained Itachi and you saw how strong your father was. I can make you just as strong." Ichiro cocked his head to the side. "What if I refuse your offer?" He asked.

Madara shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't understand why you would, but then I wouldn't ask you any longer. Its useless pushing someone." He nodded to himself. Ichiro seemed to ponder for a moment as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I've come up with my own purpose... I've decided to carry out what my father couldn't finish." Ichiro started.

"Ah, such a choice. You plan to do this alone?" Madara asked. Ichiro thought again before answered, and then nodded. "Yes, I do." Madara only chuckled, and it caused Makoto to smirk. "I suppose you don't want my training then?" He asked one last time. Ichiro didn't answer as he just stared, his expression un amused.

"Well then... I leave everything to you." He turned his back towards Ichiro, and Makoto started to follow. Then Madara stopped short. "Although... I could have told you how the Sharingan could control the Nine tailed fox like a pet... I've done it before."

Ichiro's eyes slightly grew.

It was quiet, and Madara then kept walking... until he was stopped yet again.

"Hold on."

Madara chuckled under his breath, and Makoto only smirked. The two of them turned around to look at Ichiro staring at them. "If you have taught my father everything you knew... then I also want that to be a chance or privilege for me. I don't necessarily accept help from others... but since you are my blood... I guess I have no choice but to accept your offer." Madara smirked some. "I'm glad you accepted... so tell me... how did he die?" Madara cocked his head slightly. Ichiro breathed in deeply.

"I'll tell you, how he _lived_."

* * *

-Puts on Beethovens fifth- DUN DUN DUNNNN!!! Okay sorry for the shortness. I had just recently thought of this, and now... I think the next chapter will be the end. -nod- Yes... I had like this whole thing planned out and now I can't remember. Ugh... sucks when you forget things.

-writinismehlife13


	21. Reflection

21章  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

反射  
Reflection

It was two weeks after Sasuke was returned home. Sakura had visted him many times, and she had him explain himself. He did of course... he found that there wasn't anything left to hide from Sakura anymore. At the end of his whole explanation, he finally told her he'd successfully killed Itachi. Sakura found it nothing to be proud of... but he vowed... he would never leave her like he'd done. He'd left her into tears, but she eventually forgave him. He was released not too long after that, and once he returned home... he knew what else he had to do. He also explained many things to Shin as well. From beginning to end. It was a sad thing to accept what his uncle had done that to the clan, and was the reason as to why it was so small compared to others.

"I wish things would've turned out differently." Shin sighed, resting his head in his hand while he sat with Sasuke at the kitchen table. Sasuke shrugged and took a small sip of tea. "Now that I think of it... as do I." He scratched the side of his head, and he rested his elbows on the table, his fingers lacing together. Shin noticed and did the same.

They both stole glances at each other, and they both smiled. What a legacy. The silence was then disturbed when a knock on the front door entered their thoughts. Shin immediatly got up from his seat and went to the door. He slid it open, and before him stood Netai. "Hey, you wanna go get some ramen at Ichiraku?" He asked. Shin heard footsteps and knew it was Sasuke who stood behind him. "Can I?" Shin turned his head slightly.

"You both can come... my dad is already there." He scratched behind his head. Sasuke sighed deeply, a smile on his lips. _That's just like Naruto_. He thought. "Alright then, let's go." He agreed. He left the house with Shin and Netai as the leaders. The walk into the village wasn't a bad one. Everyone was outside selling, doing what they needed to do, and the sun was bright.

To Sasuke... he felt as if he were only twelve again. He hadn't a care in the world. For once... everything did seem... okay. Itach was forever gone, and the feeling of being in competitor with his best friend was no more. He had experienced life in a whole new way, he never thought he would. He always thought of his life when he was just a kid that the Uchiha Clan would be remembered, with himself being on the police force with his older brother. His parents would grow old, as would Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke would be the shinobi he always wanted to be. Although, comparing to his old thoughts as to now, he sort of fulfilled his own dream. He was the shinobi he wanted to be. He found something in himself he never thought he had.

It was love.

When he was brought back by the ANBU, it was hard to get along with everyone else again. They saw him as traitor, and he was. It was a rough road to get back into the old ways, but he managed. He regained the bond with Naruto... once they started talking again. It was awkward and hard when he was with Sakura in the beginning, but now he was older and more mature than he was before. He did in fact... love her. He didn't know anyone else besides Naruto who would go that far for him.. who would care for him in such a way.

Of course, adolescence saw her as a nuisance, but it was just her way of caring. He chuckled to himself.. he could remember when they were all first put on a team. He hated both of them.. but then he did in fact grew to see them as equal. _Now... I can't ever hate them. They were my friends... they are my friends. Even if I did leave the village... they still cared. I think... that is what a true friend is. _

"Sasuke!"

He blinked suddenly when he heard his name. Naruto was sitting on one of the stools, and he was waving. Sasuke didn't see the older Naruto that was today... but he saw the genin team mate. Sasuke smiled a small one as he walked over and took a seat next to Naruto. Shin and Netai were already eating their ramen, and Sasuke was soon served his own. Eating the hot noodles, Sasuke felt as if nothing had changed. He was quiet, while Naruto slurped his ramen dry. Sasuke couldn't as to why he would want to leave in the first place. Perhaps I do... but now... they're distant thoughts.. that should be buried along with harsh memories.

_"Just don't get in my way... loser."_

_"Rrr... grr.. what did you say?!"_

_"You're not hurt are ya... scaredy-cat?"_

_"SASUKE!"_

_"That's not the real Sasuke... the Sasuke I know wouldn't just give up like that."_

_"Naruto..."_

_"That's my nindo, my ninja way!"_

_"You can do it too... because unlike me, you're not a failure."_

"Heh, I've never seen you with an actual smile on your face, Sasuke." Naruto's voice broke into his thoughts. Sasuke blinked again and turned his gaze over at Naruto. He only shrugged. "I guess you can call it, my new leaf." Naruto smiled and he patted Sasuke on the back, and continued to eat his ramen. "Its good to have you back, Sasuke."

"Its good to be back."

A lot of us think of many ways to conclude or find a way how two friends were able to come back. Destiny... is something that everyone can change. Like Sasuke, he found that by seeing what he couldn't actually, live without. He was lost in the darkness, and you can never truly free yourself... without the acceptance of help. Even though the Byakugan is a very powerful eye, Naruto's are upon the strongest that anyone has ever seen. Though Naruto is not like many shinobi as some of us have grown to know. His power isn't kept all to himself... he shares it. He changes the lives of many.. to see what life truely does mean if it hasn't been good to that one person. Life has many turns, and it startles us in many ways. It causes us an equal amount of pain, Naruto knows this.

Its odd comparing yourself to something not true.. but to many the story touches us. It gives a meaning, it teaches you something. What does it teach? Friendship, companionship, tough times that some of us may or may not go through. In a way, we're all like Naruto. Wanting to be accepted for who we are, being noticed for our strengths and what we can do, having a purpose and having someone be there whenever we may go down, there will always be someone holding us up. And doing the same in return. Becuase we are not failures.

So, whatever happened to them? Some say many things that are either too true to believe, or too fake to consider. But, although it has not been said... I like to think... that in that village... all the ninja that reside may have at last found some small measure of peace that we all seek... and a few us ever find.

Believe it.

* * *

The end! Or... is it? Lol. I hope that you all have enjoyed this fanfic as much as I did! My god... I'm actually thinking of making a third. Well.. I might make a one shot or something. Please tell me what you guys think! C ya later... or... something. lol.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Shig Katsu, Shin Uchiha, Netai Uzumaki (c) To me!

Luff you guys!

-writinismehlife13


End file.
